


Laughing At Locksmiths

by kethni



Series: Bad Things [4]
Category: Veep
Genre: AU, F/M, Sequel, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: Sleeping with someone on staff hadn't been as easy as Selina had hoped. Dating him was going to make it look like taking candy from a baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to everyone who asked for a sequel to "No Accounting For Taste." I hope you enjoy it.

‘What’re you doing?’ Catherine asked.

‘What am I doing? What’re _you_ doing?’ Selina waved her hand. ‘Honey, I fully support your little movie –’

‘It’s a doc,’ Catherine said.

‘ – But could you not jam the camera right up in my face?’

Christ. What had she been thinking, allowing Catherine to film? Obviously it wouldn’t be full access, and they’d make sure it was sufficiently anodyne, but just the business of filming was really… irritating, and Catherine had only been doing it a few hours.

Catherine backed up a step. ‘What’re you doing?’

‘Well, we’re exploring all our legal options and possible routes as well as going forward with the business of government,’ Selina said smoothly.

She couldn’t quite see because of the camera, but Selina had the sense that Catherine was rolling her eyes.

‘About Kent,’ Catherine said.

‘What about Kent? Do you mean Kent Davison? Do we have any other Kents?’

Catherine made an ‘urgh’ noise. ‘There’s a Kent Whitney. I think he’s in international development.’

Selina drummed her fingers on the desk. ‘I don’t think I know him.’

‘For God’s sake, mom. I meant Kent Davison,’ Catherine complained. ‘Why’re you treating him like you blame him for the tie?’

Now Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Kent was my campaign manager and my senior strategist. He has to bear some responsibility for the result.’

Yeah. Well. It was true, wasn’t it? The fact that they were going to try to make a go of things didn’t mean that he suddenly got a free pass on failure. He didn’t expect that. Did he? Shit.

‘Mom?’ Catherine prompted.

‘Huh?’

‘I asked how this was going to impact on your relationship.’

Selina forced a smile. ‘I don’t think I understand.’

‘This is an unprecedented situation,’ Catherine said. ‘It must be stressful and you’re blaming Kent.’

‘I’m holding him responsible for his... areas of weakness,’ Selina corrected. ‘I would do the same with any other staffer.’

Catherine moved forward a step. ‘So you’re saying that Kent is just another staffer?’

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘Kent is a valued and valuable part of my administration. He is an exceptional staffer. He didn’t have any experience of managing a campaign and he had to hit the ground running after both Dan and Amy burned out. He did an amazing job.’

‘So, the tie isn’t his fault?’ Catherine asked.

‘Catherine, honey, this is the White House. Sometimes doing an amazing job just doesn’t cut it. This was one of those times.’

‘Have you told him that?’

‘Kent understands the situation,’ Selina said with a confidence she no longer felt. ‘He worked for President Hughes and trust me that was a man with no problem assigning blame.’

Catherine licked her lips. ‘His relationship with President Hughes wasn’t exactly the same as his relationship with you.’

Selina folded her arms. ‘What’re you trying to do here, Catherine? Are you trying to get me to admit on camera that I’m dating Kent? Is that what you’re trying to do?’

‘Not anymore,’ Catherine said.

‘Good,’ Selina said. ‘Because that isn’t going to happen. You are never getting me on camera admitting that Kent Davison and I had a sex-only deal that we’re now developing into dating. Not going to happen. Are we clear?’

‘As crystal,’ Catherine said.

***

There was a weird, uneasy feeling in the West Wing. A creeping, unsettled atmosphere. People were twitchy. Wired. They were irritating each other. They were agitating Selina and so she was agitating them. It was a feedback loop, even if Selina wasn’t sure of the terminology.

She had to get up and she had to get moving. She couldn’t sit stewing in her office for another moment.

As she stalked through the corridors, Ben huffed and puffed as he struggled to keep up. It shoulda been Kent fighting to keep up. Of course it wasn’t. Asshole could’ve walked three laps around the West Wing while she was on the first one.

Was she being unfair to him? Fuck no. He was a grown-up. He knew that he hadn’t given her the result that she had wanted, that she’d needed. He knew that he’d let her down.

‘What’s the deal with Amy?’ Ben panted.

‘She says that she’s not staying,’ Selina said. ‘Keeps saying that and then doesn’t leave.’

‘Amy is an extremely capable staffer,’ Kent said. ‘She understands how things work and has a firm grasp of the personalities involved.’

Gary gave a small laugh. ‘She’s coming back here in her _dreams_. We do _not_ need her brand of negativity.’

‘Christ knows we’ve got enough of Ben’s type,’ Selina said. ‘Whadya think, Ben? Yay or nay on Ames?’

Ben shrugged. ‘You’re putting me in a hell of a position, Ma’am. I hate to agree with Kent but… I gotta. We need all the help we can get right now.’

Gary waved his hands. ‘ _Excuse_ me, am I the only one who remembers Amy’s _horrific_ betrayal?’

‘Christ, Gary,' Selina said. 'Amy lost her temper, she didn’t tell the Nazis I was hiding in the attic.’

Gary’s expression suggested that the difference was negligible.

‘But she was wildly out of order,’ Selina said. ‘I can’t just let that go.’

‘Forgiveness and grace might be the better path,’ Kent suggested.   

Selina narrowed her eyes at him. ‘Ya think every other president would just let that bullshit past? I have had to claw and fight for every scrap of respect and I am not about to allow Amy or anyone else to piss all over that.’

‘That told you,’ Ben said to Kent.

***

‘Sue, have we had a call from…’ Selina trailed off.

Sue was buttoning up her coat. She didn’t stop but instead continued as she looked at Selina.

‘Yes, Ma’am?’

Selina tapped her knuckles against her thigh. ‘Am I keeping ya away from something important?’

Sue’s lips tightened. ‘Is there something urgent that you require from me, Ma’am?’

‘Ya could answer the question.’

‘I’m going to lunch,’ Sue said.

‘Nice for some.’

Kent walked out of his office. He was also in his overcoat. He gave Selina an insultingly cursory nod before turning to Sue.

‘Are you ready?’ he asked.

Anyone else would have had the common decency to look… embarrassed, awkward, or at least confused. Of course Sue didn’t. Jesus, could she even feel any of those things? Selina sure wasn’t convinced.

Sue just nodded and walked out with him, leaving Selina behind.

***

Selina stretched her arms upwards until her elbows popped. It was kinda weird how much of a weight lifted after dealing with Amy. She hadn’t thought she was pissed, not really. She hadn’t thought that she needed the apology, but she did. Did that make her petty? Maybe. But graciousness was a luxury she couldn’t afford. When it was over, if she won, _when_ she won, then she could be gracious. Right now she had to keep an iron grip.

‘Would you like some lunch now?’ Gary offered.

Selina checked her watch. ‘Is Sue back yet?’

Gary looked uncertain. ‘Back?’

‘She was having lunch out.’ Selina rested her hands on her hips. ‘With Kent. Oh, quit it with the horrified face. They just went to lunch.’

‘When I was dating Dana she wouldn’t have let me go out to lunch with some ex-girlfriend,’ Gary muttered.

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘Are you comparing me to your ex-girlfriend, Gary?’

‘I just…’

‘Because I’m not Dana,’ she snapped. ‘And holy shit, Kent is _not_ you.’

Gary nodded as he crossed his arms. ‘I know that,’ he said quietly.

Selina threw up her hands. ‘I’m not talking about this with you. This is my _private life_ and call me naive but I would really like it to remain private.’

‘If he’s seeing Sue –’

‘He’s not,’ Selina said with a confidence she hadn’t realised. ‘And I don’t wanna hear you suggesting otherwise to anyone. Ya hear me, Gary?’

He mumbled agreement and stumbled away.

Christ, that was the last thing she needed.

***

‘Welcome back, Sue,’ Selina said, dumping a sheaf of files on the desk. ‘Hope our little attempt to run the goddamn country isn’t interfering with your social life.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘My social life, Ma’am?’

‘We’re kinda busy here for you to be running out to lunch.’

Sue folded her hands together on the desk. ‘Ma’am, is your issue that I went out to lunch, or that I went out to lunch with Mr Davison?’

Selina glanced around the office. She pushed the door shut with her foot. ‘Ya wanna run that one past me again?’ she asked.

‘Mr Davison doesn’t make friends easily,’ Sue said. ‘It is unsurprising that he wished us to remain on amicable terms. However, while he remained single I deemed it unwise.’

Selina folded her arms. ‘And now?’

‘Now I am more comfortable with the concept.’ Sue crossed her legs. ‘I appreciate that I may appear to present a credible threat. If our positions were reversed, I would consider you the same.’

Selina snorted. ‘And are ya a credible threat?’

‘You know the details of our breakup,’ Sue said. ‘The reasons haven’t changed.’ She shrugged. ‘The only thing that has changed is that he has moved on,’ she said more quietly.

Selina dropped her hands to the desk. ‘Yeah, don’t ya hate it when the fuckers do that? Where’s the goddamned respect?’

‘Indeed,’ Sue said. ‘Ritual suicide would be the only reasonable response.’

Selina snickered a little, not least because Sue’s mouth twitched, just a fraction. So that was a Sue smile.

‘I’m having a shitty day,’ Selina said. ‘In a shitty year. So… you know.’

‘I demand complete fidelity,’ Sue said. ‘I do not associate with men who are incapable of it. Irrespective of whether they are cheating on me or with me.’

‘I didn’t actually think ya were…’ Selina trailed off. ‘I don’t like sharing my toys.’

‘A man who belongs to me, belongs to me. A man who belongs to you, belongs to you.’ Sue twitched her mouse and her monitor blinked on. ‘I believe that you will find that Mr Davison both aware and accepting of this perspective.’  

***

Selina covered her eyes with her hand. The day felt as though it had been about a thousand years long.

‘Gary?’

‘Yes?’

‘Wouldya ask Kent to come in?’ she said. ‘And then ya can go home.’

She didn’t have to look at him to know that he was pulling a face. Gary was loyal, sure, but he tended to _hate_ her boyfriends. He didn’t do a great job of hiding it either. It didn’t help that he hadn’t liked Kent much to begin with.

_She_ hadn’t liked Kent much to begin with. He wasn’t exactly a man who worked to make himself likeable.

Selina dropped her hand and sat up straighter when she heard her door open. Kent was in his shirtsleeves and his tie was askew. He shut the door and stamped across to her desk.

‘Well don’t ya look like someone pissed in your cornflakes?’ Selina said.

Kent folded his arms. ‘Is there something specific that you want, Ma’am?’

‘What a day, huh?’ she said. ‘I don’t think I’m gonna be able to sleep without blowing off some steam. You think you can help me out?’

Kent straightened his stance. ‘I don’t believe that’s a good idea, Ma’am,’ he said coldly. ‘We agreed to attempt to deepen our relationship beyond sex.’

‘Well, yeah, but –’

‘Frankly neither of us is in a mood conducive to tenderness or consolation. I don’t believe that an encounter that is at best meaningless and at worst brutal will be in either of our interests,’ Kent said.

Selina tightly folded her arms. ‘Are you fucking sulking?’

‘I’m leaving,’ he said, and walked towards the door.

‘Hey!’ Selina ran after him. ‘Talk to me, damn it!’

Kent spun to face her. ‘I have heard enough from you, thank you.’

Selina took a step back. ‘Do ya think you’re the only person having a bad day?’

‘Evidently _you_ do,’ he said.

Selina pursed her lips. ‘So you are pissed.’

‘I never claimed otherwise,’ Kent said.

She pressed her hand to her forehead. ‘Look, we gotta get this nailed down right now or we’re never gonna be able to make this work. There’s gonna be times when we’re on the outs at work or outs outside of work. We gotta draw a line between the two.’

Kent put his hands on his hips and let out a breath. ‘You cannot make a series of personal attacks against me during work hours and then lecture me on behaving unprofessionally.’

‘You’re my campaign manager and my senior strategist. You’re more responsible than anyone for the tie,' Selina said.

‘Not as responsible as you,’ he said flatly.

‘Wow.’ Selina shook her head. ‘That’s what you gotta say for yourself?’

Kent sighed. ‘It’s true.’

‘Don’t ya think I know that? I’m not a fucking idiot.’

‘And I’m not your personal punching bag.’

Selina pursed her lips. ‘Ya think I’ve been too rough on ya.’

‘I don’t expect fairness,’ Kent said. ‘But you shouldn’t expect equanimity.’

She ran her fingers through her hair. ‘Today’s been one of the worst days of my life.’

‘I can believe that,’ Kent said more quietly.

‘My back is killing me,’ she said. ‘I feel like I slept on a box of rocks.’

Kent smiled slightly. ‘Perhaps I could help you with that.’

‘Oh, yeah?’ Selina returned the smile. ‘I thought sex was off the table.’  

‘Sometimes a back rub is just a back rub.’

Selina smirked at him. ‘Not one that I’ve ever known.’

***

Selina put on some music as Kent fixed a couple of drinks. She scrunched her toes in the rug.

‘Sue said that you and she had cleared the air,’ Kent said.

‘I never dated a guy who had gal friends before,’ Selina said.

Kent carried the drinks over as Selina sat down on the end of her bed.

‘I have several,’ he said, sitting down behind Selina.

She closed her eyes as he unzipped her dress. ‘You’ve gotta be the weirdest guy I’ve dated. That’s not a bad thing.’ She wriggled out of her dress and took off her bra.

His hands were warm against on her shoulders.

‘Being friends with women is weird?’

‘For a guy your age it sure as fuck isn’t normal.’ Selina let her head drop to her right shoulder. ‘Maybe for any guy.’

Kent’s thumbs pushed gently into her shoulder blades. Selina groaned softly.

‘Don’t you have male friends?’ he asked.

‘Christ, no,’ she murmured. ‘I don’t think I ever met a guy I _liked_ as anything other than a fuck.’

She felt his breath on his neck as he sighed.

‘That seems… a shame,’ he said.

‘Friends are overrated,’ she murmured. ‘And with guy friends… sex would get in the way.’

‘I’ve rarely found that with women.’

Selina sniggered. ‘What about your buddy Gauden?’

‘Richard?’

‘Seems like sex is plenty in the way there.’

She felt Kent’s thumbs trace her spine. His fingers pushing away the tension.

‘He was in love with an idea and now even that's more habit than desire,’ he said. ‘But that’s… background noise. It doesn’t change anything.’

Selina forced herself to look at him over her shoulder. ‘Ben thinks you use it to get Gauden to play ball.’

Kent wasn’t looking at her but she saw his brows pull together.

‘I wouldn’t do that,’ he said. 

‘Spoilsport,’ Selina said, yawning.

‘You want to lie down?’ Kent suggested.

Selina whined and complained but moved up the bed and lay on her front. ‘My back isn’t done yet,’ she moaned.

‘Okay.’

She tucked the pillow under her head and sighed as he massaged the small of her back.

‘‘S good,’ she murmured.

‘Sleepy?’ he asked.

‘Mmm.’ Selina felt the covers pulled up around and tucked in place.

‘Goodnight, Selina.’

His moustache tickled as he kissed her cheek.

‘Night,’ she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Selina growled at the blare of her alarm. She pushed the sleep mask off her eyes and winced at the light slicing through the curtains.

‘Wakey wakey!’ Gary trilled.

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘I’m awake,’ she muttered. ‘I wish I wasn’t.’

There was a note taped to the other pillow. Selina squinted at the neat, regular handwriting. It was too early in the damn morning for her to be trying to _read_.

Gary put a breakfast tray down beside the bed.

‘Good morning,’ he said, way too cheerfully. ‘Are we ready for our coffee?’

Selina sank back onto the pillows. ‘I don’t know what you’re ready for, Gary.’ She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands. ‘Do I look as tired as I feel?’

‘What? No!’ Gary laughed. ‘Of course not!’

Selina groaned softly. She knew what that meant. ‘Hey, gimmie my glasses,’ she said. ‘I can’t see what this fucking note says.’

Gary passed her the glasses and bounced up on his toes, trying to read the note upside down.

Selina squinted at the note. Read it. Then smiled and folded it up. ‘Coffee sounds great, Gary.’

***

‘Good morning troops,’ Selina said. It took all her strength not to swat Kent on his peachy little ass. ‘Are we all happy and fired up?’

‘Bill sure isn’t,’ Ben said balefully.

‘Well, Bill’s not here, Ben,’ she said.

Kent clasped his hands together. ‘We do need to define our strategy regarding him.’

Selina chugged orange juice. ‘Bill. Bus. Bill under the bus! There’s your strategy. Nice and simple.’

Ben glanced at Kent before looking back at Selina. ‘Believe it or not, Bill doesn’t cease to exist when we’re not thinking about him.’

‘More’s the pity.’

‘A trial would be... a problem,’ Bill said. ‘And I kinda promised him a presidential pardon.’

 ‘A pardon?’ Selina asked. ‘That fucker doesn’t deserve eye contact.’

‘It would draw negative press but we could probably weather the storm,’ Ben said. ‘A pardon would prevent the whole mess getting dragged through the courts.’

‘It’s unlikely to come to that.’ Kent said. ‘According to the legal team the evidence is weak at best.’

‘Well fucking yippee for Bill,’ Selina said.

Ben cleared his throat. ‘If the lawyers think we can avoid a pardon or a trial then I think we need to know how.’

Selina waved her hand. ‘Fine. Whatever.’

‘The evidence is nothing but hearsay,’ Kent said. ‘I have tapped an excellent lawyer of my acquaintance to offer her services to Bill. She believes that dismissal of the charges is extremely likely.’

‘Ya coulda said that to begin with,’ Selina said. ‘Not that Bill deserves any help from us.’

Ben ran his hand over his hair. ‘He wouldn’t accept it if we offered.’ He waved a sheaf of paper at Kent. ‘Your pet lawyer knows not to tell him you sent her, right?’

‘Diane is fully cognizant of the situation,’ Kent said.

***

Sue was looking at her desk. Staring even.

Selina paused in the doorway. ‘Uh, Sue? You okay?’

‘Yes,’ she said, not looking up.

‘Your hands appear to be shaking,’ Kent said.

‘Yes,’ Sue said.

Selina looked at Kent. He seemed as nonplussed as she felt.

‘Bit scary when all the secret service pointed their guns at ya, huh?’ Selina suggested.

Now Sue looked up. ‘Yes,’ she said.

Selina clapped her hands together. ‘Hey, why doncha have a drink. Calm your nerves.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘I don’t keep alcohol at work.’

‘Ben does,’ Kent said. ‘I’ll get something. Brandy? Whiskey?’

Sue took a deep breath. Selina thought she was going to refuse.

‘A brandy, please,’ Sue said.

‘I’ll have one too,’ Selina said. ‘Come into the office, Sue. Take a few minutes.’

It was weird seeing Sue rattled. She wasn’t supposed to “do” vulnerable. It was too normal, too human.

They sat on the sofa while they waited for Kent to bring the brandy.

‘So ... first time nearly being shot?’ Selina asked jovially.

‘The only time I hope.’

‘Oh, preach,’ Selina said.

They both looked up as Kent came in with the brandy. He poured three glasses and sat down.

‘I’m sorry,’ he said to Sue. ‘If I hadn’t sent you in there...’

‘It would’ve been Richard or similar,’ Selina said. ‘Ya think he’d have kept his head as well as Sue?

Sue shuddered. It wasn’t much, barely a tremor, but it was Sue and therefore alarming.

‘I have never lost a colleague at work,’ she said.

‘I have,’ Kent said, cradling his glass of brandy.

‘Jesus, when?’ Selina asked.

He looked up at the ceiling. ‘Fourteen years ago.’

She nudged him with her elbow. ‘Shot?’

‘No, it was asthma.’ Kent took a sip of his brandy.

‘That’s a thing?’ Selina asked. 

Kent nodded. ‘Anything that interferes with breathing has the capacity to be fatal. We had a terrorist attack drill. It was advised in advance but when the alarms and the shouting started it was still somewhat… concerning.’ He took a sip of brandy. ‘As part of the evacuation plan we had to use the stairs, not the elevator. We were on the seventeenth floor. Jerry was struggling. Breathless. By the time the ambulance arrived it was too late.’

‘Did ya… see him?’ Selina asked, awkwardly.

Kent nodded. ‘I was with him.’

She shifted uneasily. ‘When he… You were there?’

Kent nodded. ‘We were in the stairwell halfway down the building. Andrea went down to liaise with the paramedics. I stayed with him.’

Sue clasped her hands together. ‘I’ve never seen a dead body.’

‘Me either,’ Selina said. ‘Just the thought creeps me out. I always think they’re gonna spring to life and grab me.’

Kent took a deep drink of his brandy. ‘It was a… peculiar experience. One I have no desire to replicate.’

‘Did ya… see anything?’ Selina asked. ‘Could you tell that he was dead?’

‘Such as what, a mysterious cloud rising into the air?’ Kent asked. 

She slapped his forearm. ‘Don’t sass me.’

He frowned slightly and rubbed his arm. ‘I believe that I could tell. However human memory is notoriously unreliable, particularly during traumatic events.’

‘Have you seen anyone shot?’ Selina asked.

Kent shook his head.

‘I have,’ Sue said.

‘Were they… okay?’ Selina asked.

‘No.’

 Kent drained his brandy. ‘May I take you home?’

Sue blinked. ‘I have work to do.’

Selina slapped her hand down on the arm of the couch. ‘Kent’s right. You’ve had a hell of a day, Sue. I’ll have a driver take you home. Take the rest of the day off.’

‘Should I –’ Kent began.

‘You’ve been drinking,’ Sue said firmly. After a moment she sighed slightly. ‘Thank you.’

‘Okay.’ Selina patted Sue’s hand as she stood. ‘Arrange a driver to take ya home and we’ll see ya in the morning.’

Sue nodded as she stood up. ‘Thank you Ma’am.’  

Kent opened the door for her and made to follow her.

‘Hey, gimmie a minute,’ Selina said.

He shut the door and turned back to her. ‘Ma’am?’

Selina pushed her fingers through her hair. ‘So, ya free this evening?’

Kent tipped his head to the side. ‘What did you have in mind?’

***

Selina waggled her feet. ‘Damn, look at these things. I look like Bozo the clown.’

‘Bowling shoes are one of the great levellers of the world,’ Kent said.

Selina squinted at him. ‘Are you teasing me?’

‘Perhaps there’s an iota of affectionate teasing involved,’ he admitted.

She stood up. ‘It’s always affectionate. Nobody ever teases passionately or seductively.’

Kent nodded. ‘Passion takes itself far too seriously for gentle mockery and seduction always teeters at the edge of being ridiculous.’

‘Gotta admit, you always seem to take yourself very seriously.’

Kent shrugged. ‘Perhaps our differing senses of humour don’t completely mesh.’

Selina smiled slightly. ‘What, ya think I take myself too seriously?’

‘I believe you feel the weight and dignity of your position,’ he said.

‘That’s a yes, isn’t it?’

Kent nodded. ‘It is.’

She put her hands on her hips. ‘Gimmie one example.’

‘Your unhappiness over the meme of you checking your phone.’

Selina poked his chest. ‘Hey, I saved lives of innocent American kids and I was mocked for it.’

‘Largely by American kids,’ Kent said.

‘What about you when I sang at the “Vic Allen Dinner.” Ya didn’t find that funny.’

He held up his finger. ‘I smiled throughout.’

Selina snorted as she reached for a bowling ball. ‘Yeah. Ya weren’t even trying to look like you meant it.’

‘I wasn’t. You would’ve been disappointed if I had.’

‘Yeah that’s... Damn, how heavy is this thing?’

Kent quickly took the bowling ball from her. ‘May I suggest this one?’

She frowned at the brightly coloured ball. ‘That looks like a kids’ one.’

‘Your hands are quite... petite,’ he said carefully. ‘Arguably it’s impossible to play well if the holes aren’t properly filled.’

Selina scoffed as she walked over. ‘Bowling dirty talk. Be still my heart.’

‘I suspect it would be less alarming than baseball dirty talk,’ Kent said. 

Selina swung awkwardly. The ball slipped from her grasp and crashed heavily onto the lane.

‘Fu... Fricking thing is broken,’ she said.

Kent picked up the ball and handed it to her. ‘Did you just censor yourself?’

Selina shrugged and looked away. ‘Ya don’t swear much.’

Kent touched the back of her hand. ‘That doesn’t mean I expect you to swear less.’

Selina pushed hair out of her eyes. ‘If ya expected it then I wouldn’t do it.’

‘Okay,’ he said, and squeezed her elbow.

She watched him weigh the bowling ball and measure his fingers in the holes. He swung the ball in a smooth movement and sent it sliding down the centre or the lane.

‘Show off,’ she said.

‘You didn’t bowl when you were a teenager?’ Kent asked.

Selina gave him a look. ‘I had a pony. I played tennis.’ She didn’t much like his smirk.

‘Did you never go out in a crowd and spend the entire time trying to work out of the object of your affection even knew you were alive?’

‘I never really had a group.’ Selina admitted. ‘Obviously I had friends. Ya know. Obviously.’

‘Sure,’ Kent said quietly.

Selina looked away for a moment. ‘So, did she know you were alive?’

‘The object of my affection?’

‘Yeah,’ Selina said.

Kent smiled wryly. ‘Inasmuch as she was aware of the socially inept, physically awkward boy who mumbled incoherently when she asked him to get out of the way or perhaps pass her something.’

Selina looked down at the ball in her hands. ‘Were ya fat?’  

‘Overweight?’ he asked, sounding a little surprised. ‘No.’

Selina risked meeting his eyes for a moment. ‘I was.’

‘You say that as if it were something… shameful,’ Kent said cautiously.

Selina snorted. ‘Get fat. See how quickly you get called a disgusting, stinking pig. Fat shaming is one of the last socially acceptable kinds of bigotry.’

Kent touched his fingertips to the back of her hand. ‘I don’t know what to say to that.’

She gave him a crooked smile. ‘Ya could tell me that I look great now.’

‘I’m sure that you know that,’ he said. ‘As I am sure that you don’t require my approval.’

‘Hell no,’ Selina said. ‘Doesn’t mean I don’t like to hear ya say it.’

Kent nodded. ‘You look lovely.’

‘Even with the clown shoes?’ Selina asked, tapping her shoes together.

Kent gave a little smirk. ‘The bowling shoes make the outfit.’ He nodded at the bowling ball she had in her hands. ‘Would you like a little assistance?’

Selina pulled herself together. ‘Yeah. Tutor me. Tutor me _hard_.’

Kent smiled. ‘I think that may be illegal. Or at least frowned upon.’

His hand was warm against hers as he showed her how to hold the bowling ball. His other hand rested on her waist.

‘Keep your grip,’ he said, moving with her as she swung the ball. ‘No points for knocking over your secret service squad.’

‘Darn.’

Selina released the ball, a little high, and it didn’t exactly power down the lane.

‘Much better,’ Kent said.

‘Don’t patronise me,’ she grumbled, trying to frown. She was pushing back against him and could feel the warmth of his body through his clothes.

‘You didn’t damage anyone or anything,’ he said. ‘It’s a marked improvement.’

She turned to face him and reached around to swat him on the butt. ‘Jackass.’

‘Do you still play tennis?’ he asked.

‘Hell, no. I can’t risk taking balls to the face.’ She scowled. ‘Quit it, you know I meant tennis balls.’

‘I didn’t say anything,’ he protested.

Selina grasped his belt loop and pulled him closer. ‘I saw ya expression.’

‘It was a tempting line to respond to.’

‘Asshole,’ she grumbled. ‘Ya play tennis?’

‘No. Although I’d be willing to learn.’ He kissed the tip of her nose. ‘My father taught me football, baseball, and basketball.’

‘And bowling?’

He shook his head. ‘That was a group activity. Some boys. Some girls. It was a sort of safe environment for us to pretend we weren’t terrified of each other. Bowling, the movies, or sometimes to the woods. It was quite casual.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Bunch a teenagers hanging out in the woods sounds like a crappy horror movie.’

‘Hmm, the only horrifying thing was the risk of murdering one’s social life.’

‘I hear that,’ Selina said letting go and stepping back.

Kent bowled a strike.

Selina nudged him with her elbow. ‘Don’t look so pleased with yourself.’

‘Why not?’

‘Because your opponent is a novice, okay? Gloating isn’t a very nice thing to do.’

The contented expression dropped from his face. ‘I wasn’t,’ he protested. ‘I haven’t done this in years. I was merely gratified to have been successful.’

Selina kicked the floor. ‘So, you’re not like an expert or something.’

‘By no means.’

She folded her arms. ‘Now I feel like a bitch.’

Kent cocked his head. ‘Should I apologise for making you feel bad for making me feel bad?’

Selina picked up a bowling ball. ‘Well, duh.’

***

‘I have the distinct impression that I ought to walk you back to your house and thank your parents for allowing me to take you out,’ Kent said.

Selina slid her arm through his. ‘You didn’t really do that?’

‘I didn’t date properly until college,’ Kent said. ‘At which point it would have been... impractical.’

‘My dad died way before I started dating,’ Selina said.

‘That’s unfortunate.’

Selina snorted. ‘My mom won’t goddamn die. She’s had bypasses, replacement joints, cataract surgery... she’s more machine than human being. She’s like the world’s tiniest and grumpiest cyborg.’

Kent chuckled. ‘You rarely mention her.’

‘Well she’s fricking awful,’ Selina said. ‘Narcissistic, bigoted, always putting me down, vicious. She never takes responsibility for her actions. You have no idea what it’s like being around someone like that.’

Kent’s eyes were twinkling. ‘Not exactly.’

‘What’s that mean?’

‘The lack of bigotry is disproportionately forgiving.’

Selina poked his shoulder. ‘You always tease this much?’

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’

Kent shrugged. ‘It’s the most comfortable way for me to express affection,’ he said.

‘There’s that word “affection” again.’ Selina tilted her head. ‘You can be pretty passionate when you’re screwing.’

Kent put his hand on her waist. ‘Passion is hormonal. Emotional. It’s... spice. Affection is the meat. You wouldn’t want to eat an entire dish of ghost peppers.’

‘I wouldn’t wanna live without chilli peppers or nutmeg either.’

Kent nodded. ‘Absolutely not.’

***

Selina sat back in her chair and looked at her team.

‘Ma’am, if possible I would like to be excused from the Danish reception,’ Kent said.

‘Oh.’ Selina jiggled her foot and tried to look like she didn’t care. ‘Why?’

‘A personal social commitment,’ Kent said.

‘You don’t think the rest of us have social lives?’ Ben asked.

Kent frowned. ‘You? No.’

Selina folded her arms. ‘What is it?’

‘Richard Gauden’s birthday,’ Kent said.

She rolled her eyes. ‘For Christ’s sake, a birthday party? What are ya, kids? I can’t remember ever having a birthday party. I sure as fuck haven’t celebrated a birthday in _years_.’

‘He’s sixty, ma’am,’ Kent said mildly. ‘It’s a significant milestone for him.’

‘Are you one of the gifts?’ Ben asked.

‘Hilarious,’ Kent said.

Selina waved her hand. ‘Sure,’ she said.’ Whatever. Just don’t roll into work hung-over on Friday.’

***

Selina looked up as Gary handed her a coffee.

‘Hey Gary?’

He blinked at her like a lovesick cow. ‘Ma’am?’

‘Do you... do you have birthday parties?’

Gary rubbed the back of his neck. ‘I have cake here.’

‘Yeah, but ya don’t invite a bunch of your friends to your house.’

Gary sniggered. ‘No.’

Selina tapped her pen on the desk. ‘Can ya believe Kent would rather go to some birthday party than the Danish Embassy reception?’

‘But your dress!’ Gary gasped. ‘Your _beautiful_ off the shoulder red fishtail dress!’

‘I know!’ Selina slumped back in her chair. ‘I was really looking forward to wowing him with it,’ she sulked.

‘And your hair is going to look fan- _tas_ -tic,’ Gary cooed.

‘It is!’ Selina said. ‘What does Richard Gauden have that I don’t?’

Gary shook his head. ‘Nothing!’

‘Right?’

‘Oh, possibly his birthday fundraiser?’

Selina squeezed the bridge of her nose. ‘The what now?’

Gary squirmed under her gaze. ‘It raises money for Aids research or charities that support gay teenagers.’

Her glare turned baleful. ‘You are fucking kidding me.’

He shrugged helplessly.

‘Well who the fuck arranged a party at the Danish Embassy at the same time as a big fundraiser?’

Gary squinted at her. ‘It’s not. The embassy is Thursday and Gauden’s fundraiser is Saturday.’

Selina took out her cell. ‘You sure?’

Gary looked scandalised. ‘I am always sure about party dates.’

‘Then why the fuck did... why was I told Gauden’s birthday was on Thursday?’

Gary counted on his fingers. ‘Oh it is! But the fundraiser is Saturday.’

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘Then why did ya babble on about Saturday?’

‘I just… You asked what he had that you… didn’t,’ Gary said weakly.

There was a tap on the door.

‘Come in, Kent,’ Selina called.

Gary goggled at her.

‘What?’ Selina asked. ‘He has a distinctive knock.’

Selina waved Gary out of the room as Kent approached her desk. She managed a mostly professional smile. ‘What’s up?’

‘I was going to ask the same thing,’ he said.

‘Huh?’

Kent shrugged. ‘When we discussed my not going to the Danish Embassy reception you seemed... disconcerted.’

Selina played with her pen. ‘Just surprised.’

‘Selina,’ he said quietly, ‘I am extremely poor at subtext.’

She snorted. ‘That I believe.’

‘Meaning you don’t believe something else?’

‘No.’ She took off her glasses and rested them on the desk. ‘The embassy thing is the first social engagement I’ve had since we decided to do the dating thing. Even though we can’t _officially_ be there together, I was still...’

‘Looking forward to it?’ he suggested softly.

‘Maybe,’ she admitted.

Kent touched her wrist with his fingertips. ‘There’s the state dinner next week.’

‘Sure, sure,’ she said. She put her glasses on. ‘But I hear this fundraiser thing isn’t until Saturday anyhow so what the f… hell?’

Kent tapped his knuckles on the desk. ‘That’s true, but Thursday is the actual date. Richard likes to spend some time with old friends.’ He pursed his lips. ‘Remember the ones who didn’t make it.’

‘Oh.’ She patted his hand. ‘That sounds miserable. Ya sure ya don’t wanna come to the Embassy? I’ve got a new dress.’

He smiled. ‘Thank you, but I really should support Richard.’

‘Nuts.’ Selina sat back. ‘I bet Chad is gonna be thrilled. I hate to be the one to tell ya, but that boy is not your greatest fan.’

‘Hmm, I had suspected as much,’ he said dryly. ‘There will be other people there. Old friends and acquaintances.’

‘Old boyfriends?’

‘That would be a first.’

Selina leaned back. ‘Old girlfriends?’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘I don’t believe Richard has any.’

Selina threw an eraser at him. ‘I meant you.’

‘Ah.’

‘Well?’

He hesitated. She tensed.

‘You have no cause for concern,’ he said.

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘I wasn’t concerned until ya said that.’

Kent sighed. ‘I am dating _you_. Richard is having a few very old friends around for drinks, to look at embarrassing old photographs, and to reminisce. That’s all.’

‘I’m not insecure, ya asshole.’

He nodded. ‘No. But this is a new relationship. We’re still defining and negotiating it.’

Selina let out a breath. ‘Yeah. You’re right.’ She looked at him. ‘But if some skanky ex-girlfriend throws herself at you, I’ll have her buried in a hole in Guantanamo.’

Kent cocked his head. ‘I don’t believe “skanky” could be justifiably assigned to any women with whom I have been intimate.’


	3. Chapter 3

Kent wore too much grey. Too many neutrals. Selina knew the value of accent pieces and bold outfits that could steal focus and upstage rivals. Even his ties were dull and boring. He needed to step up his wardrobe game, at least when he was in public. Just because Selina couldn’t actually publicly admit to dating him didn’t mean that she was going to let him get away with not coming up to her level.

‘Gary,’ Selina asked, ‘when’s Kent’s birthday?’

‘May fifteenth,’ Gary said promptly.

‘Shit,’ Selina said. ‘That’s too long.’

‘He’ll be sixty.’

‘It’s not a dirty word. Christ, I should look so good at sixty.’ She shot Gary a look. ‘You should look so good now.’

Mean? Maybe, but his attitude was pissing her off. She didn’t give a shit what Gary thought but the face-pulling and the tone were disrespectful as fuck.

Gary was pouting. Christ.

‘I wish he was a little more adventurous,’ Selina said.

Gary’s eyes bulged.

‘ln his _wardrobe_ ,’ Selina said. ‘Get your mind out of the gutter.’

‘Men of his generation weren’t supposed to peacock,’ Gary said.

‘Well, it’s not too late to start,’ Selina said. ‘I don’t know what Mike’s fucking excuse is. He’s younger than Kent, but he always looks like he’s been dragged through a fucking farmyard.’

‘I think he sleeps in his suits!’ Gary said.

Selina snorted. ‘You mean outside of work? I’m fucking sure he sneaks off for naps here.’

‘A couple weeks ago I caught him asleep at his desk,’ Gary confided. ‘He pretended that he hadn’t been. But I know the truth.’

‘The sooner we get him replaced the better.’

‘Amen!’

***

Something was bothering Amy. Normally Selina would ignore it. Amy was an adult and could look after herself, etc, etc. But after her blow up at the conference, Selina figured it best not to let shit slide.

‘What’s up, Amy?’ Selina asked, looking at the younger woman over the pile of documents she was signing.

Amy squirmed. Christ, she was so twisted up with tension she was so she looked like a pretzel. ‘Ma’am?’

‘There’s nobody here but you and me, Ames. Talk to me.’

‘It’s nothing, really, Ma’am. It’s just... uh...’

‘Spit or swallow, Amy, c’mon.’

Amy licked her lips. ‘Is something going on, Ma’am?’

Selina raised her eyebrows. ‘Yeah, a billion and one things. Can you be a fuckton more specific?’

Amy tightly crossed her arms. ‘Okay, ma’am, is something going on with Kent?’

Selina put down her pen. ‘Ya mean am I fucking him?’

Amy’s mouth dropped wide open. ‘I... guess?’

‘Welcome to the best kept secret in the West Wing.’ Selina cocked her head. ‘What did ya think was going on?’

‘I thought Richard Gauden maybe had something on you,’ Amy said. ‘You invited him to a state dinner and then Kent went from persona non grata to wonder child.’

Selina bent down to rub her calf. ‘Well, ya got a point. Gauden had some photos and a story from an old mistress of Ben’s.’

Amy looked as though she had swallowed a bug.

‘Old as in “former” not elderly,’ Selina said. ‘Although… I don’t know any of the details. For all I know she might be ninety.’

‘Urgh,’ Amy groaned. ‘So Kent…?’

‘What? Oh.’ Selina waved a hand. ‘It won’t interfere with work. We’re grown-ups. We don’t have to fuck on the Resolute desk or anything.’

‘On behalf of future historians,’ Amy said, ‘that is… good to know.’

* * *

On the way to the banking task force, Selina saw Kent huddled in a corner with Ben. They stopped talking when she approached, but she was used to that. She touched Kent’s forearm.

‘Ya got two minutes?’ she asked.

‘Certainly.’

She looked at Ben, until he took the hint and lumbered away. Kent lowered his head as she moved a little closer and quieted her voice.

‘Hey, oh, just wanted to say thanks,’ she said.

‘You’re welcome.’

‘You have no idea what for do ya?’

‘Absolutely none,’ he agreed.

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Asshole. Last night. I had a good time. You give a good back rub and ya didn’t try to get me into bed.’

His lips twitched slightly. ‘I put you to bed,’ he said.

‘But ya didn’t try to fuck me,’ she said.

‘You gave me the impression that you were happy to take things slowly,’ he said.

‘I am. So... ya know. Thanks.’ She took a step back.

Kent smiled. ‘You’re welcome. Again.’

‘Ya got a nice smile,’ Selina said. ‘Should do it more often.’

***

Tom was a sulker. A pouty, whiny, bitch-and-moaner. There’d been a time when Selina had found him dashing and charming. What the fuck had she been thinking? Charm couldn’t be trusted. She’d learned that lesson a dozen times over.

So she sent him out of the banking taskforce grumbling under his breath. She knew his problem all right. He didn’t know his fucking place. He was running mate and banking czar. Neither role had an ounce of actual power but he was acting like he was co-fucking-president. As if. Fucking men. Always trying to get on top. She didn’t know any who were happy to work for a woman. There were always little comments. Looks. Sneers.

Okay, that wasn’t totally fair. Mike had never had a problem with her gender. In every other way he was useless but not that. Although Mike barely counted as a man. Same with Ben, who was also okay. Kent had been a hostile fucker back in the day, although, that was mostly when _she’d_ been hostile and pissed. But it was never _sexist_ hostility. None of that “but you’re a woman” bullshit. When they were at each other’s throats it was something one of them had said or done. It was never _what_ she was.

‘Look at you all grown up.’

Selina turned, already grinning. ‘Kelly!’

***

‘Kelly Calvary?’ Kent asked, his eyes slightly narrowed. Selina took off her shoes and sat down on her chair. Her chair. Her desk. Her office. Her White House. Take that Tom fucking James.

‘Do ya know her?’

Kent folded his arms across his chest. ‘I know _of_ her.’

‘What, ya got a problem with her?’ Selina asked.

He hesitated long enough for her to worry a little. ‘No, Ma’am.’

‘I said we’d have dinner. Catch up. I think I have something tonight. My life is so fricking busy I can’t keep my schedule straight in my head.’

A muscle jumped in his cheek. ‘I’ll ask Gary to cancel.’

‘Great! Thanks. Anything else?’

Another hesitation. ‘Nothing important.’

***

She hadn’t seen Kelly in years. Decades. Jesus. They hadn’t seen each other... since Selina had got engaged to Andrew. Damn. That had been brutal. Kelly couldn’t be holding any grudges, could she? Water under the bridge. Blah, blah, blah. Selina hoped.

They were going out for a meal. Just to catch up. That was all. No big.

‘Hey Gary, what got cancelled?’ Selina asked.

He looked up from the floor, where he was doing up the straps on her shoes.

‘Oh, you were going to watch a movie in Family Theatre.’

‘I was? Shit. What movie?’

Gary look blank. That is to say even more blank than normal. ‘I don’t know. It was something Kent arranged.’

Kent arranged a movie?

Oh fuck.

He was taking her to a movie. Second date. She hadn’t even remembered. And she asked him to cancel it.

Selina cleared her throat. ‘Gary, can ya... see about rescheduling? I’d really like to watch the movie.’

‘Uh-huh, absolutely. What was it?’

Selina crinkled her brow. ‘I have no fucking idea.’

***

‘This is the guy you’re screwing?’ Kelly asked.

‘I’m just so busy,’ Selina said. ‘I can have thirty meetings in a day.’

Kelly pulled a face. ‘I know but cancelling a date to come out with me?’

‘Hey, I feel shitty about it enough already.’

‘Bad form, Lee.’

Selina nodded and sipped her drink. ‘We’re supposed to be going to an embassy party but he’s asked to bail so he can go celebrate his creepy best friend’s sixtieth birthday bash.’

Kelly put her chin in her hand. ‘Creepy how?’

‘He’s a goddamn newspaper publisher,’ Selina said. ‘The sort who fills their newspapers with up-skirt shots and then implies it’s justified because the actress is wearing a short skirt.’

Kelly pulled a face. ‘But presumably he doesn’t publish photos of your lover’s underwear.’

‘Only because if he’s got any he’s keeping them all to himself.’

‘Publishers do that?’ Kelly asked.

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Since Richard’s always undressing him with his eyes I guess he might.’

Kelly choked down her martini. ‘Does your sex toy know?’

‘Even _Catherine_ noticed the shameless unreciprocated flirting, so yeah. He just says Richard confuses nostalgia with sexual desire. Whatever the fuck that means.’

‘I think I get it.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘You would.’

Kelly slipped her gaze over Selina’s face. ‘Does he know much about me?’

Selina shrugged. ‘He said he knew _of_ you, whatever that means. Didn’t seem to like it much.’

Kelly grinned. ‘Would you like it much if he cancelled a date with you to have dinner with Dick?’

Selina cackled. ‘Richard!’

‘I know what I meant.’

Selina shook her head. ‘Ke... _he_ just seems to ignore that. If anything he feels sorry for the guy. Not that Richard deserves it, he’s an absolute...’

‘Dick?’

‘Hell yeah.’

Kelly played with her glass. ‘Is it serious?’

‘We did the casual fucking thing. Now we’re seeing how dating goes.’ Selina sighed. ‘It’s complicated. I can’t even admit I’m seeing him. It makes actually dating really fucking difficult.’

Kelly gave her a look. ‘Lee, not a married man!’

‘No! Christ! Do you think I have a political death wish?’

‘Well, you’ve taken an out and proud member of the gay and lesbian alliance out for dinner and drinks. So maybe.’

‘Pfft, the way this election is going it might help if I put my tongue down ya throat. Lock down the “creepy straight guys who get turned on by two women fucking” vote.’

‘Now there’s an offer,’ Kelly said.

‘Wait, don’t tell me, you’re shacked up with some eighteen-year-old.’

Kelly pulled a face. ‘No. But my ex-wife left me for a twenty-four-year-old.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Christ, why do they think that it’s okay to do that? Andrew screwed around on me with… well, with a bunch of teenagers actually, but it was a nineteen-year-old “model” that really pissed me off.’

‘Fragile little egos,’ Kelly said. ‘They need a desperate boost once they realise that the grey hair isn’t going away and the bounce isn’t coming back to their boobs.’

‘Not to Andrew’s boobs, that’s for sure,’ Selina said.

‘Catherine seems to be blossoming.’

Selina pulled a face. ‘She’s been working a lot with Kent to try to… be more likeable. Smiling. Good works. Relaxing a little more around cameras. It seems to be working although God knows why. He’s kind of an acquired taste himself.’

‘Hmm.’

‘What?’ Selina demanded.

‘I was just wondering when you had “acquired” the taste.’

‘What… where do you get these ridiculous ideas! God, Kels. I don’t even know why you would think that.’

Kelly smiled. ‘Maybe because I could see your face when you talked about him.’

‘Fuck.’ Selina pointed a fork at her. ‘Ya can’t say a word. Or I’ll have you thrown in Guantanamo.’

‘Is he a Russian spy?’

Selina lowered her voice. ‘No, he’s a staffer. So technically… It’s not good.’

Kelly leaned forward. ‘Banging some hot intern? Naughty, naughty.’

‘He’s older than us,’ Selina retorted. ‘Not a _lot_ older than us, but still.’

‘Urgh, you and older men.’

***

On her way back to the White House, Selina toyed with calling Kent. She should probably apologise. Fuck. She hated that. But it was late. Maybe he’d have hit the sack already.

She had the Secret Service agent call in to find out what time Kent had gone home. Okay, it wasn’t exactly in their job description, but it’s not like she was asking them to frame photos of hookers or any of that JFK shit.

‘Mr Davison is still in the West Wing,’ her stone-faced agent said, putting away his cell.

‘Still?’ Selina checked her watch. ‘Jesus.’

‘People often work through bad news,’ the agent said. ‘It’s easier than going home and dwelling.’

Selina gaped at him. ‘What the fuck are you talking about?’

The agent licked his lips. ‘Nothing Ma’am. I beg your pardon.’

‘No, no, ya started. Ya better explain yourself. What bad news?’

‘I believe that Mr Davison’s mother has taken a turn for the worse,’ he said. ‘Quite serious.’

‘How the fuck do ya know that?’

The agent winced. ‘I heard him talking to Mr Cafferty.’

‘Oh, ya did, huh?’ Selina growled.

He closed his eyes for a moment. ‘Would you allow me to request a transfer?’

‘Either ya ask or I’ll insist. Either way ya ain’t coming back.’ 

Selina looked out of the window. Kent’s mom. Why hadn’t he said anything to her? Because he never fucking told her this stuff unless she dragged it out of him. But he told Ben? What the hell? Of all the shitty timing. She couldn’t spare him to go gallivanting off to his mommy’s bedside. If she was even all that bad. People with dementia could live for years. And Kent had sisters. Let one of them do the running around and looking after their mother for once.

Selina had bigger problems to deal with. She really couldn’t spare Kent right now.

***

He was in his office, hunched over his desk.

‘What the… what’re you doing?’ Selina asked.

He didn’t jump or startle but he did blink at her. ‘Ma’am?’ He glanced at his watch.

‘Don’t gimmie that Ma’am bullshit.’ Selina cradled his face with her hands and kissed him on the mouth.

He stared at her.

‘What, nobody ever kiss you before?’ she asked.

‘Not quite like that,’ he said meekly. ‘It was… extremely pleasant.’

‘Years of practice,’ she said. She sat down on the edge of the desk. ‘Why’re you still working?’

He dropped his face. ‘I have a great many things to do.’

‘So… nothing to do with your mom?’ she asked.

Kent’s eye twitched. ‘What about her?’

‘I heard something,’ Selina said.

He looked down at the pen he was fiddling with. ‘Oh?’

‘Yeah.’ Selina plucked the pen from his grasp.

He drew his brows together. ‘I was using that.’

‘Ya were fiddling to avoid looking at me,’ Selina said. She tipped her head to one side. ‘What’s going on with your mom?’ she asked more quietly.

‘Nothing, that’s the problem.’

‘Huh?’

Kent shifted in his chair. ‘She had an infection, a chest infection. Devon argued that treatment should be denied. Skye is near hysterical that she should be treated. I reluctantly agree with Skye.’

Selina folded her arms. ‘Why the fuck would you consider denying treatment?’

‘So nature can… take its course,’ Kent said quietly.

Selina sat down heavily. ‘Jesus.’ She reached out to take his hand. ‘What about the... the morphine drip thing, that’s how they usually do it, right? Everybody knows but everyone looks the other way.’

Kent was looking at their entwined hands. ‘She’s not in significant pain so there’s no morphine.’

‘Is she bad enough you want her dead?’

Something flashed across his face before he schooled his expression. ‘Forgive me, discussing this here was inappropriate.’

‘You know what I meant,’ Selina protested. ‘C’mon, I phrased it badly. Talk to me. Who the fuck else ya got?’

He smiled wryly. ‘I’m not sure I agree with all the implicit assumptions there.’

‘Ya don’t tell me then I’ll have to have the CIA waterboard it outta ya.’

Kent chuckled and then sighed. ‘Apart from the chest infection she’s relatively healthy physically. But... she’s deteriorating mentally to a significant degree.’

‘Does she know who ya are?’

‘No. She doesn’t recognise me. She remembers her son as either a baby or a teenager.’

The answer was speedy and apparently effortless.

Selina knew it was bullshit.

‘Does she know who she is?’ Selina asked.

Kent shook his head. ‘Now and then. Mostly she’s afraid and confused.’

Selina squeezed his hand. ‘Infection seems a rough way to go.’

‘Yes. Hence my hesitant agreement with Skye. I’m loath to condemn my mother to a painful and undignified death.’

Selina moved around to his side of the desk and perched in front of him. ‘There’s no dignity in death,’ she said. ‘Ya gotta give up hoping for that.’

‘A chest infection is no way to slip off gently,’ Kent said.

‘Doesn’t sound like she’s ready to go,’ Selina said. ‘Devon’s ready for your mom to go. Good for her but she’ll have to wait. Your mom’s not ready. Skye’s obviously not ready and it seems like you’re not ready.’

Kent rested his hands on Selina’s waist. ‘I keep thinking, am I being selfish? Am I being cruel? I know there’s no correct answer. Whatever I do, I’m going to end up second-guessing myself for the rest of my life.’

‘Stop doing that.’ Selina said. ‘It sucks and it gets you nowhere.’

‘I fear that may be more readily achievable in the concept than the execution,’ he said dryly.

‘Well, we gotta keep ya mind off it.’

‘I’m attempting to do so.’

Selina stood up. ‘Ya still wanna take me to the movies?’

He raised an eyebrow. ‘I thought you’d forgotten.’

‘Which would be less embarrassing: admitting I had or pretending I hadn’t?’

‘Admitting you had. That’s understandable given your schedule,’ Kent said. ‘Deliberately blowing me off to go on a date with you ex would be rather cruel.’

Selina blinked. ‘She’s not my ex!’

‘Selina, I’ve seen the photographs,’ he said mildly.

‘There are photographs? Fuck!’

Kent looked up at her. ‘Selina, relax, you have an excellent record on gay rights. People only care when it’s a homophobic hatemonger.’

‘Yeah, but I was on a break with Andrew,’ she said sheepishly. ‘That doesn’t look great.’ She flicked back a lock of her hair. ‘Oh god, tell me you haven’t seen them because someone sold them to Gauden.’

Kent stood and kissed her cheek. ‘I should get back to work.’

‘I hate that fucker,’ she moaned. ‘Does he still have them?’

‘No.’

‘Do _you_ have them?’

‘Yes,’ Kent said. ‘What time should I meet you in the Family Theatre?’

Selina punched his arm. ‘That’s for changing the subject.’

‘Ow.’

‘I think Gary said eight,’ Selina said. ‘I don’t know what we’re watching though.’

‘ _Casablanca_.’

Selina strolled away. ‘Old fashioned bitter-sweet romance, huh?

‘The best kind.’

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Googling "parasitic wasps" would probably be a good idea.

 

 

‘But I’m a media student!’ Catherine protested. ‘And you hardly ever use the White House movie theatre.’

‘It’s called the Family Theatre,’ Selina said, looking intently into the mirror.

‘I’m just saying it would’ve been nice to have been invited,’ Catherine said. ‘How many chances will there be to watch _Casablanca_ on a big movie screen?’

Selina flapped a hand at the hairdresser until she backed away, and then turned to Catherine. ‘One, you were off filming Jonah, for God knows what reason, two, you can get them to put on any movie you want there. Three, Jesus, Catherine, do ya seriously wanna be the third wheel while I’m on a date?’

‘Ew, no.’ Catherine glanced at Selina. ‘A date with Kent?’

‘Yeah we…’ Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘Is your camera on?’

Catherine leaned across and turned the camera off.

‘Quit doing that,’ Selina said, pointing a finger at her.

‘It’s supposed to be completely unfiltered and honest,’ Catherine said.

Selina adjusted a lock of her hair. ‘Newsflash: past the age of eighteen months old, the only people who are completely unfiltered and honest have had a major head injury.’

Catherine shook her head and returned her attention to her hair. ‘Isn’t it weird being in a movie theatre by yourselves?’

‘If it was full size maybe.’ Selina closed her eyes as she sprayed hairspray. ‘It’s kinda cosy and nostalgic. When I was at college, fooling around at the movies was something you did when a boy didn’t have his own car.’

Catherine didn’t say ‘ew’ but it was written on her face.

***

Selina didn’t much care what Catherine thought. It had been fun, playful even. She almost never got the chance to be playful anymore.

Halfway through the movie Selina had squeezed his thigh and he had kissed her neck. It sent sparks up her spine.

She was less thrilled with the hickey that he’d given her. That was _too much_ of a throwback to her youth, thanks.

Gary tutted and shook his head over it as if she was growing another head, right there on her neck.

‘We’ll put a poultice of mustard and cress on it,’ he said.

‘I’m not a fucking sandwich, Gary,’ Selina said. ‘And I’m not using any more of your family’s bullshit herbal remedies.’

‘Ice packs applied throughout the day will break up the clotting and radically reduce the appearance,’ Sue said, without looking up from her tablet.

‘Ya get a lot of hickeys?’ Selina asked.

‘Not recently,’ Sue said dryly.

‘Heh, gotcha. I should damn well bite him. See how he likes it.’

Gary’s eyes widened in alarm. Sue’s mouth twitched, just a fraction.

Oh. So it was like _that._

***

The count from the new votes was imminent. Christ, she really didn’t want to be out at some embassy nonsense when her presidency was being decided.

‘It’s a little early to be redecorating,’ Ben said.

Selina glowered at him. ‘What?’

Ben pointed. ‘You’re wearing holes in the rug and there’s nothing in the budget for a new one.’

‘This whole mess is like some sort of torture,’ she said. ‘This is cruel and unusual punishment. There cannot be a loving god. Only a creator who _hated_ me would put me through this bullshit.’

‘Arguably the existence of parasitic wasps and other creatures whose life cycles depend of the utter misery of others is a strong argument against a compassionate creator,’ Kent said.

Selina cocked her head. ‘Is a parasitic wasp as bad as it sounds?’

Kent clasped his hands together. ‘Significantly worse,’ he said.

Selina shuddered. ‘Ya know just how to get a girl excited, Kent.’

‘I do my best. Ma’am,’ he said mildly.

Selina grinned. Ben shuddered.

‘You have a meet and greet in the Rose Garden,’ Sue said.

‘Oh crap,’ Selina said. ‘Let’s make this quick, it’s freezing outside and I have to look at this damn speech for the embassy tonight. Sue, come with. Ya better at making these assholes leave than anyone else.’

Mike held up his hand. ‘Also, Ma’am, we’re getting questions about you firing another secret service agent.’

‘What?’ Selina asked.

Mike checked his cell. ‘Uh, you had another secret service agent fired?’

‘You asked me to have one reassigned,’ Kent said. ‘You said he’d been repeating private conversations.’

‘Oh, that guy,’ Selina said. ‘Yeah, I can’t have someone like that around.’

‘He’s been suspended, not fired,’ Ben said. ‘For now. It’s not like the president wanting him moved is gonna help his career.’

Selina waved her hands. ‘Tell ‘em the truth. Jesus, it’s not like the last time.’

‘The last time?’ Kent asked.

‘She had a guy reassigned for smiling,’ Ben said, demonstrating a toothy grin.

‘I know what a smile is,’ Kent said.

‘Sorry, I didn’t know if you’d reached that page of the bodysnatcher’s guide to faking human emotion.’

Mike was visibly squirming.

‘What’s your problem?’ Selina asked.

‘I told the press he was moved because of inappropriate behaviour.’ He held out his cell. ‘I think they may _possibly_ have misinterpreted me.’

‘Oh God.’ Selina shook her head. ‘Inappropriate behaviour with the president. Great! Now everyone is gonna think I fucked him.’

‘Or worse,’ Sue said.

Kent was checking his cell. ‘So far the consensus appears to be that he was over-familiar with you.’

Ben nodded. ‘Yeah. The twitter hive mind thinks he grabbed your tits.’

‘At least people think they’re worth grabbing,’ Mike said helpfully.

‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ Selina pitched a pillow at him. ‘My legacy is not gonna be the president who was felt up by a pervert!’

Ben rubbed his face. ‘Pretty shitty for the secret service guy too. Speak out of turn and suddenly you’re two steps from a rapist.’

Kent held up his hands. ‘Mike, go explain that the gentleman was removed due to… security issues and nothing else.’

‘Uh...’

‘Now!’ Selina snapped. She shook her head as he bolted from the room. She turned to the others. ‘Find something to wipe this from the news cycle. I don’t care if you have to feed O’Brien bacon until his heart explodes, do it!’

* * *

She didn’t have any idea who she was meeting or greeting. Go here. Smile. Nod. Shake hands. Do it all again fifty times There were too many press for this kinda thing. The fuckers were probably hoping someone would grab her ass.

As she finished shaking hands, and the polite chit-chat began, Kent came forward with... something to read, something to sign. She didn’t know anymore.

She was looking at the briefing, not at him. She didn’t see his expression.

She did feel him grab her upper arms and _push_.

She stumbled. Fell backwards.

Heard the yells.

Heard the explosions of sound. Echoing. Deafening.

Her eyes ears were ringing as she hit the ground.

Weight hit her. Holding her down. Beyond the ringing she could hear screaming.

Then she was pulled to her feet. Dragged away. Selina looked back at chaos. At people running. At people hiding. At cowering people weeping.

At people on the ground. One unmoving and one just… twitching.

***

She was bundled into the Oval Office and deposited on the couch. That was when Selina realised none of the staff were there. She was alone with a handful of secret service agents.

‘What’s going on? What the fuck just happened?’

Agent Palmiotti was trying to listen to her earpiece. ‘Ma’am... it’s too early to be sure...’

‘Not good enough!’

‘We’re on it, Ma’am.’

The door burst open. The agents spun around, guns out.

‘Don’t move! Don’t move!’

‘We’re not moving!’ Ben insisted, hands in the air.

‘Jesus!’ Mike leapt behind Ben.

‘Will you point those guns somewhere else?’ Selina demanded. ‘Christ! We don’t need any… any more shooting.’

Ben and Mike were pulled into the room and checked for weapons.

‘Are you okay?’ Ben asked Selina. ‘You went down like a sack of potatoes.’

‘What does that mean?’ Mike asked.

‘I don’t fucking know, it just sounded good.’

Selina put her head in her hands. ‘I think I wanged my head pretty hard.’

‘The doctor is on his way,’ Ma’am,’ Palmiotti said.

‘Oh,’ Selina said quietly. ‘Good.’

‘You wanted something to disrupt the news cycle,’ Ben said.

Selina looked out of the windows. ‘Where’s everyone else?’

‘I think I saw Sue kneeling on the grass,’ Mike said.

Selina stood up. ‘Where’s Kent? Where’s Sue?’ She took off her coat and looked for somewhere to put it. ‘Where’s Gary? I can’t think straight.’

‘Not sure Gary or Kent would help with...’ Ben trailed off when he saw her expression.

‘There was shooting,’ she snarled. ‘People could be dead. People I care about, even it ya don’t give two shits about them. Do ya think this is the right time for stupid, fucking comments?’

Ben straightened his back and sat down next to her. ‘We’re all frightened, Selina,’ he said. ‘I was just trying to relieve the tension.’

She let out a breath. ‘I know.’

‘Ma’am,’ Palmiotti said. ‘I’m being told there are three people down. The shooter is dead. Two bystanders injured. One is ambulatory. They’re on the way to Georgetown.’

‘Who?’ Selina asked.

‘Gary and Kent.’

They all turned. Sue had blood on her dress. Her hands were clamped together. Her voice was level but she was shaking.

Mike took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sue’s shoulders. She didn’t seem to notice.

‘Which one...’ Selina couldn’t finish.

‘Gary was shot in the hand,’ Sue said. ‘It went straight through. The blood is his. Kent I didn’t see clearly. They put him in an ambulance. He wasn’t moving.’

Selina didn’t run.

She walked calmly and purposefully into her bathroom.

She knelt carefully in front of the lavatory, and threw up until there was nothing but bile.

After a couple of minutes, she heard the door open.

‘Here.’ Ben handed her a glass of water.

‘Fucking dick, what if I’d been having a shit in here?’

‘Making those noises? You’d be in the next ambulance.’

Selina covered her eyes with her hand. ‘I don’t think I can do this.’

‘Bullshit, you’re Selina-fucking-Meyer. You’ve got bigger balls than most men I know. You think O’Brien would be able to carry on after nearly being shot?’

Selina lowered her hand. ‘I don’t think we should say I was nearly shot until we know for sure.’

‘We kinda do,’ Ben said, helping her to her feet. ‘Fox is airing footage.’

‘Where? Lemme see.’

Ben caught her hand. ‘Ma’am, I don’t think you want to...’

Selina pulled her hand free. ‘Don’t tell me what I want.’

He put his hand on his hip. ‘You don’t wanna watch Kent get shot,’ he said quietly. ‘I don’t want to watch it again if I can avoid it and I’m not the one screwing the guy.’  

Selina set her shoulders. ‘If that’s what happened then I need to see it.’

When she returned to the Oval Office, Sue and most of the secret service agents had been replaced with Roger Furlong and Tom James. It seemed like a shitty trade.

‘What do you want?’ Selina asked. ‘Kinda busy with crazy people shooting and all.’

‘Holy shit,’ Furlong said. ‘Who’s is that?’

Selina followed his look. There was a fine spray of blood across her shoes.

‘Are you hurt?’ Tom asked. ‘Where’s the doctor?’

Selina forced herself to take a deep breath. It didn’t help. ‘Don’t get overexcited, Tom, if I die right now Andrew Doyle takes over, not you. So you just run back to your little hole and let the grownups talk.’

‘I was only –’

‘You heard the lady,’ Ben said. He turned to Selina. ‘You want me to get Doyle?’

‘Yeah, he can cover the... party thing tonight,’ Selina said. She turned to Furlong. ‘Whatever it is, Roger, I’m in no mood.’

‘Unlike long, tall sally, I actually came to help,’ Furlong said. ‘Tell me what you need. Christ, if I’d been shot at I’d be a wreck.’

‘We don’t know what he was trying to…’ Selina trailed off.

Furlong was silently pointing at the television. Selina turned to watch as Ben and Mike looked away.

On screen, the camera was focussed on Selina. Kent was handing her the briefing. Something caught Kent’s eye. He looked up. He must have seen something. Something had made him step forward and shove Selina backwards out of shot.

Shot. There was an explosion of sound and Kent went down.

Furlong was saying something. Selina had no idea what.

‘… before people start claiming that she’s dead and has been replaced by a fucking body double.’

‘But not too... you know... unruffled,’ Mike said. ‘This is a good time to show a more vulnerable side.’

‘Are you out of your fucking mind?’ Ben demanded. ‘When people are scared they want a leader to be strong.’

‘If she goes out there like nothing’s happened people will call her cold and uncaring,’ Mike said. ‘Gary’s been shot. He’s been with her for years. It’s only right she shows a little distress. It’s only human.’

‘She’s not a performing bear, you spunk monkey,’ Furlong said.

‘Mike’s right,’ Selina said. ‘God, I never thought I’d say that. Mark it on your calendar.’

‘Make a calm, reassuring and measured statement,’ Ben said. ‘But wear the shoes. That’s what’ll get airtime.’

Selina looked at the tension. ‘I’ll do one better. Where’s Sue? I hope to Christ she hasn’t burned her dress.’

***

Mike was asking way too many questions. They were walking out to the Rose Garden to make a quick statement. They had nothing much to say but Selina had to be seen saying it before rumours of her death took hold and nuked the stock market.

Again.

‘But why is she wearing the dress Sue had on?’ Mike whispered. ‘It’s much too long.’

‘Because we want everyone focussing on how two employees are badly injured and how POTUS escaped being shot. We want to present her right here being strong and capable despite the terrible trauma,’ Ben hissed back. ‘But without saying that.’

‘Why?’

‘Because that’d be tasteless.’

Selina winced. God forbid they be _tasteless_. She had her coat open just enough to show the blood on the bottom of her dress. Sue’s dress. Selina had winced at Sue’s disgust when she realised why they wanted her dress. Who’d have thought Sue had it in her?

It was Furlong who suggested giving the statement in the Rose Garden. Ben said it would show they had nothing to hide. That was bullshit. They were doing what they always did: turning a tragedy into a photo-op.

Selina saw Sue’s disgusted expression every time she closed her eyes.

Selina was positioned now with the crime scene behind her. So the photographs framed her being stern and calm against the devastation behind her.

But mostly it was so she wouldn’t have to look at it.

It was a short statement. They knew fuck all. They didn’t even know where Kent had been shot, let alone how badly. Towards the end Selina glanced down at her shoes. That had to be Kent’s blood. Didn’t it? He’d been so close.

A flashbulb went off.

Ben handed her a Kleenex. Selina starred at it.

‘Ma’am, your eyes,’ he murmured.

Fuck. She hadn’t meant to....

Selina folded up the statement. ‘Now I’m going to the hospital,’ she announced to the press, startling Ben and Mike. ‘You’ll be kept informed.’

Stalking back into the Oval Office, Selina kicked off her shoes and took off her coat. She couldn’t stand the cold, sticky touch of drying blood a moment long, the smell of it, the knowledge that it was there... She yanked down the zipper of Sue’s dress, forcing it when it jammed, and finally dragging the dress over her head. She hurled it away, suddenly nauseated by the feel of it and the smell.

Agent Palmiotti gave Selina her jacket. Mike spun around to face the wall.

‘You did an excellent job, Ma’am,’ Mike said, not looking around. ‘Dignified but humane.’

‘I need a fresh outfit,’ Selina said.

‘The valet is on his way down,’ Ben said, ‘and the doctor is here.’

‘About fucking time,’ she said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've put a tiny little advance look at the next chapter on my tumblr. It's wildly spoilery so read at your own risk etc - http://kethni.tumblr.com/post/151982729711/sneak-peek-laughing-at-locksmiths


	5. Chapter 5

Sue had set up a temporary office at the hospital. Selina wondered if that was a sign of forgiveness or merely ruthless efficiency.

‘Mr Davison’s sisters are here,’ Sue said. ‘As is Richard Gauden.’

Selina groaned softly.

‘But I’ve made sure he has nowhere to sit.’

Selina smiled a little at that. ‘You’re good people, Sue.’

Furlong tapped on the door before entering. ‘Word is that they’re both out of surgery.’

‘Oh shit,’ Selina turned to Sue. ‘Gary’s family is in Alabama, right?’

‘We had them flown in,’ Sue said.

‘That was quick thinking,’ Ben said.

‘I always think quickly,’ she had severely.

Ben glanced at his cell. ‘Amy’s on the line.’

‘I can’t deal with her now,’ Selina said. ‘I need a glass of water. Maybe a walk.’

‘Should I...’ Ben asked.

Selina waved a hand. ‘Stay here. Find out what Amy wants.’

She walked out into the corridor. If Gary were here he’d be offering her food, drink, a shawl.... If Kent were here he’d offer same polling data. Or an awkward attempt at consolation. His hand on her arm or shoulder. Even him saying that he didn’t know what to say was kinda comforting in it’s own weird way.

But they were here, somewhere. Down a corridor. ln an operating room. They’d both been in the wrong place. No assassin, no matter how nuts, had ever deliberately targeted a strategist let alone a bagman.

***

People were cheering. People were fucking cheering! Selina’s kitten heels slipped and skidded a little on the tiled floor as she ran back to the room they’d taken over.

She burst into the room to find Ben in tears, Mike jumping up and down, and Furlong spinning in a circle with Will.

‘What happened, what’s going on, what’s the news?’

‘We won!’ Ben said.

Selina blinked. ‘What?’

‘The votes have been counted,’ Sue said, sat still and calm at her desk. ‘You won the election, Madam President.’

‘Oh,’ Selina said.’ That’s oh...’ She sat down heavily. ‘But I thought... If Kent and Gary are out of surgery, then there might be news.’

Sue nodded. ‘Gary is recovering. Kent... Kent’s initial injury was to his upper shoulder. The bullet went through and caught his neck.’

‘Oh fuck!’

‘It caused a small but significant bleed, hence your shoes,’ Sue said. ‘However he is now out of surgery. Given his general good health it’s possible that he will recover completely.’

‘Oh Christ.’ Selina put her head in her hands.

‘Do you need... a hug?’ Sue asked, as if offering some alien chemical concoction.

‘Don’t change the habit of a lifetime and touch someone, Sue,’ Furlong said. He suddenly pulled Selina to her feet and hugged her.

Selina yelped in surprise. ‘Fuck, Roger!’

‘Nah, my wife would kill me.’ He released Selina. ‘Just kidding.’

Mike blew out his cheeks. ‘I’ll start working on a statement.’

‘We don’t want that asshole O’Brien to grab the headlines with his concession,’ Ben said.

‘I just gave a fucking statement,’ Selina said.

‘But this is good news!’ Mike said. ‘The best news!'

Selina looked at him. ‘Are you fucking kidding me? We still have two people in the hospital. Ya know, the place with the beds and the medical staff. The place where we’re all standing right fucking now?’

Ben and Furlong exchanged a look.

‘Hey, I saw that,’ Selina snarled. ‘Don’t you fucking look at each other like that. I’m not having a fit of hysterics or any of that shit. I’m the goddamn president and I don’t do hysterical.’

‘Ma’am we have to release a statement,’ Ben said.

‘Why, we gonna lose votes if we don’t?’ she snarled. ‘Oh wait, no, we won’t. Two of my staffers have been _shot_. I refuse to treat ‘em like they’re yesterday’s news.’

Furlong stepped forward. ‘Ma’am, giving a statement is exactly what they would’ve wanted you to do.’

‘Oh fuck,’ Ben muttered.

‘ _Excuse me?_ ’ Selina growled. ‘Number one, they’re not fucking dead, ya prick! Number two, how dare ya try to tell me what they want? Ya barely fucking know either of ‘em so don’t give me that self-serving bullshit disguised as helpful advice.’ 

‘Wow, looks like I missed the party,’ Catherine said, sidling into the room. ‘So, I guess Kent and Gary are going to be okay?’

‘Eventually,’ Sue said. ‘Not counting months of therapy and probably a lifetime of PTSD.’

‘Gee, what a shame I can’t share your cheery words on my doc,’ Catherine said.

‘Oh, yeah,’ Selina said, sinking into a chair. ‘I won.’

‘Huh?’ Catherine asked.

‘The extra votes are counted,’ Ben said. ‘We won. Your mom’s gonna be the president. You know, elected now.’

‘Oh,’ Catherine said. ‘Already?’

‘Yeah,’ Selina said.

‘That seems anticlimactic.’

‘Would ya prefer it was dragged out for months of false hope and dashed expectations?’ Selina asked.

‘Not, that sounds incredibly frustrating,’ Catherine said. ‘But –’

‘No but. Done!’ Selina said.

‘I for one would be glad never to be involved in a presidential election again,’ Mike said.

Selina clasped his shoulder. ‘Ya know, ya might get your wish.’

***

She went to see Gary first. That had to be better, right? He was pretty much okay and he didn’t have that asshole Gauden in his corner...

‘I didn’t vote for you.’

As a conversational opener at least it was original, even if it did send Gary into an embarrassed spasm.

Selina sat on the end of his bed and addressed the looming, scowling man who hadn’t voted for her.

‘That’s your constitution right,’ she said brightly. ‘Gary, how’re you feeling?’

‘My hand is super –’

‘We saw what you said in your statement.’ She had to be Gary’s mother, from the badly timed interjection to the clothes that were just a touch too tight. ‘It was so moving! All the stuff about the unsung heroes in the White House who work so hard to keep the presidency on track. All the while risking their lives.’

She blew her nose. Noisily.

‘She didn’t mean Gary,’ Gary’s father said. ‘She meant the strategy guy.’

‘Kent?’ Gary asked. ‘Is he… is he… dead?’

‘No he’s –’

‘He pushed the president out of the way,’ Gary’s mom said. 

Gary’s face fell. 'He did?' 

‘It was _so_ heroic,’ his mom said.

‘Ma’am, if I had been next to you I would have _thrown_ myself in front of the bullet!’

‘Sure you would,’ his dad said.

Selina patted Gary’s hand. ‘Yeah.’

‘Thank God you’re okay,’ Gary breathed.

 ‘Yeah, yeah I’m fine, ‘Selina said. ‘And we won! Votes are in. I’m the president.’

‘We did?’ Gary asked. ‘I knew we would!’

 ‘Really?’ Gary’s dad said. That doesn’t seem right.’

‘Well it is,’ Selina snapped. ‘I’ve worked hard for it. I deserve it. And I’m gonna go and kick ass at it.’

***

Selina didn’t want to go into the waiting room. Kent’s relatives were in there. She already knew his sister hated her. The older one, anyway. The younger one sounded like kind of a ditz. Shit. Would his mom be in there? Nobody would drag her to the hospital when she barely knew which was up. Right?

‘Mom?’

Selina turned and tried to force a smile. ‘Hi Catherine. What’re you still doing here?’

‘Getting reactions on the vote,’ Catherine said. She shuffled closer. ‘Why’re you hanging around in a corridor?’

Selina pushed her hair back from her face. ‘Kent’s in there but his family are all in the waiting room.’

‘You went to see Gary.’

‘Yeah, and his parents are assholes.’

Catherine leaned back against the wall. ‘Is it serious?’

‘He’s been shot. I think that’s pretty serious.’

‘No, I mean... you and Kent. Is it serious?’

‘Jesus, Catherine.’ Selina rubbed her eyes. ‘You wanna discuss this _now_?’

Catherine tentatively put her hand on Selina’s forearm.

‘No,’ Selina said. ‘No, we’re just... we’ve barely been out on two dates. We don’t even know each other...’

Catherine fished out a Kleenex and handed it to Selina.

‘God, and now I have allergies,’ Selina said.

‘Sure,’ Catherine said. ‘Allergies.’

‘He pushed me out of the way,’ Selina said. ‘How am I supposed to react to that?’

‘The way you normally do: either ignore him or call him a name.’

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘You’re not too big for me to spank, Missy,’ she said.

‘I am way too big for you to put over your knee.’

‘I’ll get Ben to do it,’ Selina threatened.

‘As long as it’s not Kent,’ Catherine said with a shudder.

‘Hell no, he hasn’t even spanked me yet.’ 

Catherine pulled a face. ‘Is he really your type? He’s nothing like Dad.’

‘That’s no kind of a bad thing,’ Selina said. ‘Believe me, your father is no exemplar of masculine sex appeal.’

‘And Kent is?’

Selina flicked her hair behind her ear. ‘He gets my engine running.’ She played with her button. ‘I thought it was just sex. It was supposed to be.’

Catherine poured a glass of water from the dispenser. ‘Is that what you want?’

‘I thought I did.’ Selina looked up. ‘Your dad was… a grand romance. Burning passion. Real Romeo and Julie stuff.’ She shrugged. ‘I was young and so, _so_ stupid. Thank God I outgrew that.’ She brushed a lock of hair from Catherine’s face. ‘Kent’s not a fuzzy bunny kind of person. I’m not either. It used to bother me but I thought I’d grown out of that.’

Catherine tipped her head to one side. ‘Kent makes you feel like a fuzzy bunny?’

Selina threw up her hands. ‘You know what, never mind. You don’t understand.’  

‘Aren’t you going to ask me what I think about him?’ Catherine prompted.

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘You’re not a kid. He’s not going to raise you. You’re a grownup, allegedly.’

‘Wow. I asked what you thought of Jason.’

‘Ya didn’t pay attention to the answer.’

‘But I asked!’

‘Catherine, I am having the worst day of my fucking life here.’ Selina crossed her arms. ‘So, no. I don’t want to hear ya whining that ya think Kent is boring or has no personality or whatever else ya got planned.’

‘I just –’

‘Excuse me, Madam President?’

Selina turned. ‘Oh. Hi, doctor.’

‘Mr Davison is asking for you,’ she said.

Ice smashed around Selina’s spine.

‘Asking?’ she said.

‘Oh, it’s not...’ The doctor touched her arm. ‘It’s not that kind of asking.’

Selina leaned against the wall. ‘Not... last words kind of asking?’

The doctor’s negative reply was almost drowned out by Catherine calling Selina a drama queen.

‘I was nearly shot,’ Selina snapped at Catherine. ‘Kent and Gary _were_ shot. Either one of them could’ve died. Any of us could’ve died, so don’t you dare diminish that with sneering insults.’

Catherine’s face crumpled. ‘I was kidding, Mom, because you seemed so upset. I just wanted to break the tension a bit...’

‘Oh Christ,’ Selina muttered.

***

They took her in another door to avoid Kent’s family. For their benefit, not Selina’s. Selina wasn’t even officially his partner. She was merely his boss. No rights but no responsibilities either. It bothered her more than it should.

He was propped up in bed. Someone had given him pale blue pyjamas. She tried to remember if he’d been wearing them when she’d seen him at home sick. Jesus, she had no idea what he wore in bed. She’d always kicked him out after sex, or he’d accidentally fallen asleep after it.

She knew she was trying not to think about how pale he looked. About the bandages and that sickly, medicinal smell in the air. How the fuck was anyone supposed to get better in hospital when the whole atmosphere was so unpleasant?

Selina forced herself to walk over to the bed. Kent’s hands were on top of the covers. He had strong, square palms and long, straight fingers. His nails were always clean and trimmed. Not manicured. Just neat and tidy. He had one callous, on the index finger of his right hand. He’d told Selina that was where his pen rubbed when he wrote, and over his life he had written a great deal.

Selina sat on the side of the bed. She could see his chest rising and falling inside the thin pyjamas and hear his slightly laboured breathing.

She put her hand over his. His skin was so warm. His hand was trembling slightly.

After a moment he turned his hand over and entwined their fingers. Selina gently squeezed his hand.

‘Selina?’ he muttered.

 ‘Hey.’ She took a breath as he opened his eyes. ‘I thought you were asleep.’

‘Can you keep a secret?’

‘Sure can,’ Selina said, managing to keep her voice level.

‘I was asleep,’ Kent admitted.

‘Ah. I won’t tell.’ Selina licked her lips. ‘How do you feel?’

Kent looked down at their linked hands and stoked his thumb over her knuckles. ‘As though someone propelled a small piece of metal into my body at high speed.’

‘Twice!’ She shrugged at his blank look. ‘They didn’t tell ya? The bullet went through your shoulder and caught your neck.’

He lifted his free hand and traced his fingers along his jawline. He frowned when his fingers found the edge of bare skin.

‘Have they shaved my beard?’ he asked.

‘Oh, geez, I didn’t even notice. It’s only around where the bullet hit you.’

Kent frowned slowly. ‘Wonderful. I must look ridiculous.’

Selina chuckled. ‘Ya got a hole in your shoulder and another in your neck but you’re worrying about your beard?’

‘Two holes, presumably, if the bullet exited my shoulder and hit my neck,’ Kent said.

‘Kinda curious to see what you look like without the beard,’ Selina said.

Kent scratched his jaw. ‘It’ll only take a few days for it to grow back. A week perhaps.’

‘Don’t be such a fucking spoilsport.’

Kent smiled slightly. ‘I might need to go to a moustache if only for a short while.’

‘What are ya, _Magnum PI_? C’mon, shave that sucker off.’

Kent winced in pain. Selina bit her lip.

‘Hey, there’s worse things than being compared to Tom Selleck,’ she said. ‘Lots of women wouldn’t kick him out of bed.’

Kent closed his eyes. ‘No doubt.’

‘I’ll get the doctor.’                                                                                                    

‘No.’ He squeezed her hand. ‘Please don’t run away.’

‘Fuck you, Selina Meyer doesn’t run away.’

Kent opened his eyes. ‘I’m obviously not thinking clearly.’

‘Well, duh.’

He squeezed her hand. ‘Was anyone else hurt?’

‘Gary, but he’ll be okay,’ Selina said. ‘His pride is hurt worse than his hand.’

‘I wasn’t aware he had any.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘He was making a big thing of how he’d have thrown himself in front of the bullet if he’d been stood next to me.’

‘That’s ludicrous,’ Kent said quietly. ‘It’s physically impossible. By the time the bullet has fired it’s far too late for anyone to respond.’

Selina smiled slightly. ‘Oh, ya think?’

‘It’s a scientific fact,’ he said, sounding mildly irritated. ‘The whole idea is a Hollywood fantasy.’

‘Okay, but if you saw someone acting hinkey ya might get suspicious. Take steps.’

Kent huffed a breath. ‘I suppose that’s possible,’ he allowed. ‘I would assume that was the province of the secret service rather than a… bagman.’

Selina cocked her head. ‘Oh yeah? So, you wouldn’t go throwing yourself in front of a bullet for me?’

Kent looked at her. ‘That would appear to an extremely loaded question.’

‘Not the way you’re thinking,’ Selina said. She crossed her legs. ‘How much do ya remember about the shooting?’

He thought about it. ‘Nothing. I remember something this morning about… wasps?’

‘Wasps? Christ.’ Selina glanced at the door. ‘Speaking of annoying insects that sting ya for no good reason, why the fuck is your buddy Gauden hanging around?’

‘Probably to make sure that I’m not faking to get out of his party.’

Kent looked at her for a long time. Long enough that she looked away.

‘Jesus, what’s with the staring?’

Kent rubbed his face. ‘I suppose you have to go,’ he said quietly.

‘Ya know how it is. Always a million things to do and no time to do them.’

She didn’t know what his expression was: upset, hurt, or just plain disappointment.

‘I imagine it was difficult for you to visit,’ he said. ‘It must’ve caused… comment.’

‘Nah,’ Selina said airily. ‘You and Gary got injured by a would-be assassin. Would’ve been weird if I hadn’t come to see you.’

‘I have work to catch up on,’ he said after a few seconds. ‘If someone could bring it I could avoid getting too far behind.’

Selina raised her eyebrows. ‘Ya want me to bring you _work_ while you’re recuperating?’

He shrugged sheepishly, and groaned softly at the pull of his shoulder. ‘I like to keep busy.’

‘Don’t ya have any hobbies?’

‘I have hobbies,’ he said. ‘Sadly nothing I can do in a hospital bed.’ There was something oddly boyish in his little smile. It should’ve been weird on him. He was the most grownup person she knew.

‘I’m kinda scared to ask,’ Selina said.

‘I don’t believe the great and fearless Selina Meyer is afraid of anything,’ Kent said.

‘Don’t tease me, ya asshole,’ she said, scowling playfully. ‘I’m having a shitty day.’ 

His lips twitched. ‘In point of fact, I was entirely serious.’

Selina looked away. ‘Ya shoulda seen me before I came in here.’

Kent managed to touch her wrist. ‘My sisters can be… imposing, that’s certainly true.’

She smiled slightly. ‘Yeah, that was it. Thank God they weren’t in here with ya.’

There was a noise behind Selina. She turned as the door opened a fraction. Catherine looked around the door.

‘Mom, your minions are asking for you.’

‘Jesus, already?’

‘Hello, Catherine,’ Kent said, managing to raise his hand a few inches.

‘Hi,’ she said. ‘Um, you look awful.’

‘Catherine!’ Selina snapped. She turned to Kent. ‘God… I am _so_ sorry.’

He shrugged and winced. ‘Apparently I was shot twice. It would be odd if I looked well.’

Selina stood up. ‘Okay, I’m gonna go knock some heads together. I’ll get an intern to come find out what ya need.’

‘Okay,’ he said quietly. ‘Thank you.’

Selina bent down to kiss him. ‘Ya don’t have to thank me for agreeing to get work for ya.’

Kent shook his head as he closed his eyes. ‘That’s not why I was saying it.’


	6. Chapter 6

Christ, why had she done this? Terrified people waiting to know if they were about to become grieving people made for great pictures and a lousy time. Now Selina was interacting with them without even press to soften the blow. Why was she doing it?

Because Kent had been injured on her watch.

Because she’d said “hi” to Gary’s awful parents.

Because she wouldn’t be able to look Kent in the eye and say she hadn’t spoken to his family.

‘Stand up,’ Devon said sharply, when Selina entered the little room.

A tangle of limbs, topped with a mop of dirty blond hair tumbled to its feet.

‘Lemme guess, Duncan?’ Selina said.

‘How’d you know that?’ he asked.

Selina shrugged. ‘Kent’s mentioned you.’

‘This is Skye,’ Devon said with a nod.

The other woman was only a little taller than Selina, with a heart-shaped face, and wide, brown eyes. She was wearing a tight, knee-length red dress, and black spiked heels.

Selina hated her on sight.

‘Madam President,’ Skye said. ‘Hello, sweetheart,’ she said to Catherine, who was staring.

‘Oh. Hi.’

‘I’ve just been in to see Kent,’ Selina said. ‘You’ve seen him, right?’

‘Once or twice,’ Devon said dryly.

‘I meant today,’ Selina said.

‘Don’t mind, Devon,’ Skye said. ‘She confuses sarcasm with wit.’

‘At least I have wit.’

Despite the curtain of hair. Selina had the impression that Duncan was rolling his eyes.

‘Are the hospital treating you okay?’ Selina asked. ‘You’re getting everything that you need?’

‘Oh, joy, a scripted response,’ Devon said. ‘Is that what you always say to families in hospitals?’

‘I visit a lot of hospitals,’ Selina said. ‘This is the first time visiting a staffer injured saving me from a bullet.’

Skye sat down abruptly and started crying.

‘Shit! I didn’t mean to –’

‘It’s okay,’ Devon said tiredly. ‘She’s always like this.’

‘It must be upsetting,’ Catherine offered.

Devon nodded. ‘When we first went in his room he looked like a deep breath could kill him.’

Selina sat down heavily. ‘He asked me to bring him work, can you believe that?’

That raised a smile even from Skye, who was being comforted by Duncan.

‘That’s nothing new,’ Devon said. ‘When he was sick from school he always wanted homework.’

‘That was a way of getting a little attention from Miriam Greenburg,’ Skye suggested, dabbing her eyes.

Selina smiled. ‘He was sweet on her, huh?’

‘She lived a few doors away,’ Devon said. ‘She was in his class. He would’ve asked any way. He hates being idle and he dreads falling behind.’

‘Did it work?’ Catherine asked. ‘With Miriam?’

Devon hesitated and sadness flickered across her face. ‘No, Kent… romantically he took a little while to blossom.’

‘Like you, sweetie,’ Selina said.

‘Geez, mom,’ Catherine muttered.

Skye crossed her legs. ‘Miriam wouldn’t have appreciated him. She was a very shallow sort of girl.’

‘You say that about all of Uncle Kent’s girlfriends,’ Duncan said.

‘Uncle Kent is a man of emotional and psychological depth,’ Skye said. ‘He also has terrible taste in women.’

Devon rolled her eyes. ‘You’ve been married four times.’

‘I’m a romantic. I can’t be held to blame if the reality of day-to-day life doesn’t always meet my exacting requirements.’

Selina snickered. ‘Jesus, one divorce was enough for me. I don’t know how anyone would do it four times.’

‘Only three divorces,’ Skye said. ‘Poor Myron had a heart attack.’

Duncan laughed. ‘Sure, “only” three divorces.’

She flicked his ear. ‘Don’t cheek me.’

‘So you’re not planning on getting married again?’ Devon asked Selina.

‘I’m sure as shit not planning on getting divorced again.’

Skye waved a hand. ‘Who plans on getting divorced?’

‘You probably should,’ Devon said dryly.  

‘Marriage doesn’t mean what it used to,’ Selina said.

Catherine played with her hair. ‘I want to get married. I know a lot of people think that it’s just a piece of paper but I don’t believe that.’

‘Good for you!’ Skye said firmly. ‘A wedding is a wonderful thing, the most beautiful day of your life.’

‘Or days,’ Devon said. ‘In your case.’

‘Envy is a terrible thing,’ Skye said sweetly.  

Devon gave Selina a cool look. ‘Do you pay his medical bills?’

‘I’m sorry, what?’

‘It’s not fair that Kent’s insurance premiums take a hit because he was injured protecting you,’ Devon said.

Selina blinked. ‘I don’t really get involved in the fine detail.’ she said. ‘I generally have bigger things on my mind. Presidential things.’

Devon raised an eyebrow. ‘Richard has gone to call Chad. I suggest you sort out Kent’s bill before Richard comes back and I tell him something _very_ interesting for his papers.’

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘Kent won’t want that.’

‘He’s my baby brother,’ Devon said. ‘I have years of experience in not doing what he wants.’’

Skye blew her nose. ‘There’s no need to be so hostile, Devon.’

‘This woman got Kent shot.’

‘That was the shooter, Mom,’ Duncan said.

‘But there’s ways and ways,’ Skye said ignoring Duncan. She walked over to Selina and took her hand. ‘We so appreciate you coming to see us,’ she said. ‘Just as I know that you appreciate the pain and suffering of poor Kenny being shot.’

‘Wow,’ Selina said.

‘Obviously, Kent’s care is going to be very expensive but really, doesn’t he deserve that?’

It was faintly hypnotic. Selina found herself nodding.

‘So,’ Skye said, ‘anything you could do to do easy that burden would be just _amazing_. And then we wouldn’t have to raise funds through less ethical means such as selling stories to Richard.’

‘Blackmail doesn’t seem very ethical,’ Catherine said.

Skye smiled. ‘Oh emotional blackmail doesn’t count.’

‘You’re pretty good, ‘Selina admitted. ‘You could give my mom a run for her money.’

‘Thank you! Skye shrugged. ‘It works better on men. You can hold their hand to your heart. They get very flustered.’

‘I just bet.’ Selina turned to Catherine. ‘Sweetheart, would you go tell Ben to make sure that Kent’s insurance is all taken care of? Make sure he doesn’t take a hit.’

‘What about Gary?’ Catherine asked.

Selina threw up her arms. ‘Whatever.’

There was a brief commotion as Catherine leaving met Richard Gauden returning.

‘Madam President,’ he said. ‘Come to console the family?’

‘Kent’s a close associate and a valued member of my team,’ Selina said. ‘What’s your excuse?’

‘A thirty-year crush,’ Devon said.

Richard gave her a look. ‘Thirty-five, thank-you.’

‘I am so terribly sorry,’ she said dryly.

Selina pushed her hair off her face. “I should get out of your hair. I’m sure ya have things ya gotta do.’

‘Will you be coming back this evening?’ Devon asked.

Selina looked at her blankly.

‘I have a little get together planned,’ Richard said. ‘It was going to be at home but given Kent’s indisposition we’re going to have it here.’

‘Ya couldn’t postpone it?’

‘No,’ he said.

‘The man just got shot! Ya don’t think him needing to recover is more important than a bunch of assholes getting drunk at his bedside?’

She thought he might get angry, instead he looked... perplexed.

‘It’s not that kind of party,’ Skye said.

‘Postponing means admitting… well,’ Richard said. ‘Once you start allowing those thoughts in you might as well give up.’

‘It’s not quite as delusional as it sounds,’ Devon said.

‘Just kinda delusional?’ Selina asked.

‘Postponing would mean admitting that it’s serious,’ Devon said. ‘That’s the idea isn’t it, Rich?’

He raised an eyebrow at Selina. ‘You know what it’s like to never say die,’ he said.

Selina’s hackles came down. ‘Can’t say that isn’t true,’ she said.

‘It’s working for you,’ Richard said. ‘Chad told me the votes are in. Congratulations, Madam president.’

Selina blew out her cheeks. ‘Oh, yeah, thanks.’

‘You won? ‘Skye asked. ‘Kent must be thrilled!’

‘Urgh, I forgot to tell him,’ Selina said. ‘I guess it’ll wait.’ She knew it was a mistake as soon as she said it. Devon and Skye might let that pass but she knew right away that fucking Gauden wouldn’t let it pass.

It was all over his face.

‘You should come to the party tonight,’ he said.

‘Oh, I’d be intruding.’

‘I insist,’ he said. ‘We call all learn about each other.’

Fuck, Selina thought, fuck, fuck, fuck.

***

The rest of her day had been cancelled. Between the shootings and the election result, Selina didn’t know which way up.

‘These results couldn’t have come at a better time,’ Mike said.

‘Thank Christ,’ Ben said. ‘We really don’t need the shooting stinking up the news cycle.’

Selina had been gazing out of the window. Now she looked back ‘What the fuck do you mean? I got shot at, my approval should be through the roof.’

Ben and Mike exchanged a look.

‘Ma’am, the problem is the shooter,’ Ben said.

Selina looked at him blankly.

‘They identified him as the secret service agent you fired,’ Mike muttered.

‘What?’ she asked.

Mike looked at Ben for help.

‘Ma’am, it’s true,’ Ben said quietly. ‘The shooter was Secret Service Agent Howard Dupris. He’s, uh, he’s the agent who was transferred after –’

‘People don’t take pot-shots at the president just because they got transferred! They do psychological tests on secret services agents, right? Those fuckers are as stable as goddamned dough.’

Ben shrugged. ‘Somewhat turned up the heat on the dough.’

‘What?’ Selina asked.

‘His marriage went to shit,’ Ben said. ‘He’s in a custody battle. It was a last straw deal.’

Selina covered her eyes. ‘Everybody out.’

‘Um…’ Mike began.

‘Out! Jesus, can’t I get ten minutes to myself to think?’

It took a few minutes for the room to clear out. When they were gone, the background noise dropped down to the distant hum of hospital machinery.

Selina closed her eyes and tried to clear the screaming out of her head.

‘Mom?’

‘Hey sweetie,’ Selina said, her eyes still closed. She tensed as Catherine enveloped her in a tight embrace. ‘It’s okay, Catherine.’

‘No, it’s not.’ Catherine sat back and blew her nose. ‘I could’ve lost you today.’

‘Yeah.’ Selina shook her head. ‘I know.’

‘Don’t do that to me again, okay?’

Selina smiled slightly. ‘I’ll do my best.’

 ***

Gary discharged himself in the afternoon. Ben rolled his eyes, and had an argument with Mike over possible interviews.

Gary being interviewed. Urgh. Only Mike could ever think that was a good idea.

She missed Kent. It felt like a fucking month already. Selina found herself waiting for him to chime in.

Selina looked at her watch. Late, but not stupid birthday party late.

‘Sue, would ya grab some of the food and bag it up for Kent? I’m gonna go take him this work he asked for,’ Selina said.

‘I can do that,’ Ben offered.

‘Ma’am, I’m hearing that Tom James has scheduled a statement,’ Mike said. ‘We should consider making one.’

Sue was holding a bag of leftovers. Selina took it.

‘Ben, go jump up and down on Tom. Mike, get Amy and Dan to put together statement. I... I’ll issue it in a couple of hours. We’ll do it here. Well? Don’t all stand around. Move.’

‘Should I call Gary in?’ Sue asked.

‘He’ll feel slighted if he’s left out,’ Mike said.

‘Screw him feeling slighted,’ Selina said. ‘Let him sleep.’

 ***

‘Where’s your fan club?’ Selina asked.

Kent looked up when she walked into his room, and then ducked his head. ‘Devon had some chores. The rest wanted to get changed before tonight.’

Even though he was looking down. Selina saw him pull a face at that.

‘Ya know it’s traditional to stand up when the president enters a room,’ she said lightly.

He looked at his arm in its sling. ‘Hmm. I might need the best two out of three there.’

‘Jesus, ya meds are totally screwing ya over. That didn’t even make sense.’

‘Apologies.’

Shit. Still no smile or eye contact. Selina sat on the edge of the bed, and saw the culprit.

‘How the f... how the heck did ya get a hold of this?’ she asked, flourishing it at him.

‘Someone brought it in,’ he said meekly.

‘Well I’m confiscating it.’ She swatted his hand. ‘Quit messing with your neck wound.’

He dropped his hand. ‘You’re confiscating a newspaper?’

‘Damn straight.’

Now he looked at her. ‘May I ask why?’

Selina brushed hair away from his eyes. ‘It’s full of work stuff. Ya need a break.’

‘You’ve brought me work,’ he said. ‘That’s my aquamarine folder that you’re holding.’

She put it on a guest chair. ‘Ya need a haircut.’

‘I need to trim my beard,’ he grumbled.

‘Why don’t ya then?’

Kent gestured to his injured shoulder. ‘Richard brought me personal hygiene and grooming items but I need both arms.’

Selina drummed her fingers on the bed. ‘I’ll help ya.’

Kent frowned slightly as he scanned her face. ‘I’m not sure that’s wise.’

‘Why not?’

He licked his lips. ‘You seem angry.’  

‘About what?’

Kent nodded at the newspaper. The shooting was front page, of course. There was a perfectly framed image of him shoving her out of the way. Half the damn paper was the shooting. Tomorrow the other half would be the election result.

‘Someone should’ve told me,’ he said, looking away.

‘Someone would’ve, when you were feeling better.’

He touched her hand. ‘Is it accurate?’

‘It’s the Washington Post, of course it’s not.’

That got a slight twitch of his lips. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

‘Are ya embarrassed?’ she asked.

Fuck. His shoulders tensed, which made pain spasm across his face.

‘Do I have reason to be embarrassed?’

‘I don’t know,’ Selina said. ‘Maybe ya think I have cooties.’

He chuckled softly. ‘That would be quite the scandal.’

Selina caught his fingers. ‘C’mon, let’s trim your beard. Your just gonna keep messing with it until we do.’

He was a lot more mobile than she’d feared, and needed only a little help to get out of bed.

‘I suppose Gary was injured throwing himself in front of you,’ Kent said.

‘Sort of,’ Selina said. ‘Ya know, ya go through life with a pretty clear picture of who ya believe ya are. Then something happens, a crisis, something in a second, and ya realise ya aren’t who ya thought ya were.’

They were in the bathroom now. Kent was breathing heavily.

‘I didn’t push you out of the way?’ he asked.

‘Not you, Gary,’ she said. ‘While ya were launching me across the garden, he was using Sue as a human shield.’

Kent squinted at her. ‘That’s the punchline?’

‘Afraid so.’ Selina unrolled his shaving kit. ‘Who knew Gary had a strong survival instinct?’

Kent snorted. ‘Purely in the short term. Once she gets hold of Gary his survival will be likey miserable and short-lived.’

Selina grinned. ‘Maybe Gary wasn’t shot. Maybe Sue punched a bullet into his hand.’

‘You laugh,’ Kent said. ‘She has a gun.’

‘I am not at all surprised.’ She looked up at him. ‘We could just shave it all off.’

He winced. ‘Please do not even joke about that.’

‘Well, we definitely need to shave your neck. No way around that.’ She frowned as she moved his face. ‘We either take you down to a goatee and moustache, maybe a Van Dyke, or just a moustache.’

‘You’re suspiciously knowledgeable about male facial hair.’

Selina laughed. ‘Gary went through a beard period. I’ve seen all of ‘em.’

‘Not a Van Dyke,’ Kent said.

‘Okay. So, you need foam first, right?’

‘Absolutely not. No. It needs to be trimmed with scissors first.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Sure, because men can’t do anything in one easy step.’

‘Because men prefer not to have long hairs clogging their razors.’

She had to stand real close to trim the coarse grey hairs with the small scissors. It was a weird sensation, especially as he was mostly looking ahead. She had to work hard to avoid jostling his arm but she could feel the warmth of his body and smell the alien bite of antiseptic. It was nothing like the natural warm scent of his skin.

‘Have you done this before?’ Kent murmured.

‘Nope. You?’

‘No, I’m not living in a somewhat racy movie,’ he said.

‘Ya think I am?’ Selina brushed away loose hair.

‘From things you’ve said I get the impression you’re rather more... open to experimentation than other women I’ve dated.’

Selina took a step back so she could look up at him. ‘This conversation wouldn’t be happening if you weren’t on painkillers.’

Kent smiled slightly. ‘I wasn’t about to proposition you.’

‘Shame.’

‘I was merely considering the odd intimacy to this.’ He looked at himself in the mirror. ‘Now a hot towel and then shaving foam.’

Selina ran hot water into the sink. ‘On movies they always use those barbershop razors.’

‘Cut-throat razors,’ Kent said.

‘Right? They look brutal.’

‘That’s what they’re called: cut-throat razors.’

Selina soaked a hand towel in the water. ‘You’re fucking kidding. Do they sell “split-apart” condoms and “fatal electric shock” tasers?’

‘I think in the media they have a woman shave a man with a cut-throat razor to intimate danger,’ Kent said. ‘Sex, danger, and trust.’

Selina rang out the towel. ‘All the good stuff. Hold that on while I run to the coffee machine.’

‘Selina,’ he said as she reached the door.

She looked back.

‘Thank you,’ he said quietly.

‘Sure.’

***

It was going quickly now. The razor cutting a clean path and leaving pale, pristine skin behind.

‘I kinda want to lick it,’ Selina said.

‘It would appear that I am appearing in a somewhat racy move after all,’ Kent said. He was resting his uninjured arm around her waist. “Resting”, right. The transparency just made Selina grin.

‘You be James Band and I’ll be Miss Honeypussy,’ she said.

‘That doesn’t sound correct.’

‘Nope, I’d be a much better Bond than you. Bond,’ Selina said. ‘Jane Bond.’

Kent chuckled and Selina felt his chest rumble. ‘That wasn’t what I meant, but you would make an excellent Jane Bond.’

Selina wiped his face. ‘I think we’re done. You’ll look real dashing at the press conference.’

‘Please don’t make me do that.’

‘Ya got shot by a would-be presidential assassin, if it was anyone else you’d expect them to do it.’ She glanced at her watch. ‘Shit. Gotta give a statement.’

‘Now?’

‘That fucker Tom James needs cock blocking,’ she explained.

Kent followed her back into his room.

‘Cancel the search party,’ Skye said, walking over and kissing Kent on the cheek. ‘Don’t you look handsome!’

Selina was holding his shaving kit. She saw Gauden notice.

Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck.

‘I told him he should’ve shaved it all off,’ Selina said too archly.

‘Now he looks like an actor from a seventies porno,’ Gauden said.

‘My son is in the room,’ Devon said dryly.

‘The president is in the room.’ Duncan said gleefully.

‘I’m just leaving,’ Selina said.

‘You should stay,’ Skye said. ‘How often do you get to relax a little?’

Selina waved a hand. ‘I have to go give a statement. Then send all the troops home. It’s been the day from hell.’

‘For everyone,’ Devon said. She glanced at Kent for a moment. ‘But please free to come back. We’d be glad to see you.’

He knew. Selina thought as she turned back. Richard-fucking-Gauden knew that Selina-fucking-Meyer was fucking Kent-fucking-Davison.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Somehow Selina was the only one surprised when both Gary and Kent dragged themselves into work. Selina was surprised, Amy inferred they were playing the martyr card, and Sue... In as much as Sue seemed to have and display emotions, she seemed furious. Gary was practically warping through walls to avoid her.

Selina slumped into her seat and rubbed her eyes. The whole senior staff looked ready to pass out or fall asleep. That was the problem with elections; by the time the whole mess was over everyone was sick to death of it.

‘The downside to winning the election is now we’re stuck with Vice President Benedict Arnold,’ Selina said.

Dan leaned forward. ‘He’s going to need to put a team together. We should get someone in there. They can feed information back.’

‘That’s not _entirely_ a terrible idea,’ Amy said.

‘It sure as fuck isn’t going to be you,’ Ben said to Dan.

‘But –’

‘You are fundamentally untrustworthy,’ Kent said. ‘Tom James _wouldn’t_ trust you and we _couldn’t_ trust you.’

Selina took a gulp of coffee. ‘It’d be more believable if it was someone with a history of antagonism to either this department or, I guess, me.’

‘Amy,’ said Gary.

‘Kent,’ said Ben.

‘Me?’ Amy asked, turning on Gary.

‘You’re so predictable,’ Kent said to Ben.

‘What about both?’ Mike suggested. ‘Amy has experience as chief of staff to the vice president and Kent used to be a kind of liaison between the West Wing and the Eisenhower.’

‘Wonderful, yet another hat to wear,’ Kent said.

‘Yeah, be all dry and snarky like that with Tom,’ Selina said. ‘He’ll be convinced in no time.’

‘I could tell him that nobody informed me the election result until this morning,’ Kent said.

Selina looked at him over the top of her glasses. ‘Get a fucking PA, okay?’

Amy was flipping a pen between her fingers. ‘How long is this for?’

‘Until we bring Tom James to heel or send him to a farm to play with all the other puppies,’ Selina said.

‘Maybe Amy could molest Jonah,’ Ben said. ‘Worked great getting Doyle off the ticket.’

‘I would rather chop off my arm,’ Amy said.

‘Okay,’ Selina said. ‘Kent, next couple days you run over to Tom and tell him what’s happening. Ben already rode bad cop all over his ass so you’ll have to be the good cop.’

‘Not a problem.’

‘Anything else?’ Selina asked.

‘Chinese hackers have broached the personnel database,’ Sue said.

‘I’ve had third dates that didn’t push so hard,’ Amy said.

‘We’re getting lots of press interest over the shooting,’ Mike said.

Selina stared at him. ‘You don’t say.’

‘It’s really captured public interest,’ Mike said sincerely.

‘People want to interview me?’ Gary asked.

‘Among other things,’ Sue said, narrowing her eyes.

Ben scratched his forehead. ‘Maybe we should draw attention away from the man who tries to throw women into harm’s way.’

‘It was one time,’ Gary muttered.

‘So is being brutally murdered,’ Sue said.

Selina cleared her throat. ‘Let’s not rush into anything. We’ll let the dust settle before we turn Kent into the administration’s poster boy.’

‘Do you have a cute little pair of swim shorts?’ Ben asked him.

‘If you touch me I’ll scream.’

Selina snickered and turned it into a cough. ‘Okay, that’s it. Shoo. Kent, stay behind for a minute.’

Gary was hovering, she waved him out with others. His hand was bandaged but not strapped up. She’d caught him glancing enviously at Kent’s sling.

Kent was a little wobbly as he walked over to her.

‘Should you be here?’ she asked.

‘My doctor would say no. My bank manager would say yes.’

‘Ben was supposed to check the insurance thing.’

Kent raised his free hand. ‘It’s fine.’

‘Your sister was pretty snappy about it.’

Kent ran his fingers along his jawline. ‘When we were young money was… problematic. Devon retains a certain anxiety about it. She also remembers my being on senator Mitchell’s junior staff, sleeping on Richard’s couch and living on noodles.’

‘Sounds like fun.’ Selina said wistfully. ‘No responsibilities.’

‘Poverty is like learning a musical instrument,’ Kent said. ‘It’s annoying to listen to and only ever fun in retrospect.’

Selina tapped her knuckle on the desk. ‘I feel kinda bad I didn’t come back to your room last night.’

‘It was full of other people,’ he said. ‘I understand. You were busy. You were tired. It would’ve raised comment and questions.’

Selina touched his hand. He caught her fingers and squeezed them gently.

‘I think Gauden knows something is going on,’ Selina said.

‘He suspects.’ Kent cocked his head. ‘He won’t print anything about it but he’ll be annoyed.’

‘Because you didn’t tell him?’

‘Because he really liked Sue.’

***

‘I was a little surprised to get your call,’ Kelly said, sitting down.

‘I really needed to talk to someone who isn’t completely fucking traumatised.’ Selina winced as Gary nearly dropped her coffee. ‘Ya know we can get someone to do that while you’re healing.’ she said to him.

‘I can do it,’ Gary said, mortified.

‘Well, now we want to talk, okay?’ Selina said. She rolled her eyes at Kelly as Gary slumped out of the room.

‘I couldn’t believe the news,’ Kelly said. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Been better.’ Selina settled into her chair.  ‘I can’t seem to find a second to catch my fucking breath.’ She looked up at the ceiling. ‘I keep waiting to wake up.’

‘How’s your friend?’ Kelly asked.

‘Huh?’

‘The slightly older staffer you can’t admit you’re banging?’ Kelly prompted. ‘He was the one who took the bullet for you, wasn’t he?’

Selina shuddered. ‘Pushed me aside, yeah. Jesus, took a bullet sounds so...’

‘Romantic?’

‘Corny,’ Selina said.

‘You’re all heart,’ Kelly said.

‘He dragged himself into work and I’m damn sure it’s against medical advice.’

Kelly almost choked on her coffee. ‘He can’t seriously be back in work?’

‘I think he’d go nuts at home,’ Selina admitted. ‘Plus, here I can keep an eye on him, make sure he does his physical therapy. If he’s got the wobbles I can make him take a nap or if he needs medical attention I can get my doc on the case.’ 

‘That’s more than a little creepy,’ Kelly said.

‘Hey, ya don’t know what these driven types are like. They eat, sleep, and breathe work. Most of ‘em end up on their third wives by the time they’re forty. He doesn’t have one so I’m stuck keeping him from working himself to death.’

‘Who’s keeping you from that?’

‘Me!’ Selina said. ‘Can’t trust any other fucker.’

Kelly sipped her coffee. ‘You sounded pissed at him.’

‘That’s fucking stupid. Why would I be angry at him?’ Selina shifted in her chair.

Kelly shrugged. ‘Do you remember when my mom died?’

‘Oh, yeah. Liver failure?’

‘I was furious,’ Kelly said. ‘She was dead and I was so angry I could’ve slapped her.’

Selina fiddled with her spoon. ‘I get that.’

‘I blamed her. How could she put me through that worry and pain?’

Selina bit her lip. ‘Yeah.’

Kelly reached over and squeezed Selina’s hand.

‘This morning he was pissed at me for not telling him the election result,’ Selina said.  

‘Interesting priorities there,’ Kelly said.

‘Eh.’ Selina gestured with her coffee cup. ‘Mostly he’s embarrassed.’

‘Urgh, men.’

‘You have no fucking idea.’

* * *

Selina sat at her desk and placed her hands on the top. She felt the slightly warm wooden grain. Her desk. Her office. She was the president. Not by default. She’d won it fairly. She deserved this. She did. She was going to have a dignified inauguration to usher her in as the rightfully elected president. A president who was gracious, dignified, and sage.

‘Ma’am, you just sent that... that tweet about O’Brien publicly,’ Mike huffed from the doorway.

‘The fuck I did!’

***

After Ben left the room. Kent lingered. He took a couple of pills dry and leaned against the wall.

‘Ya gonna tell me off?’ Selina asked.

‘No.’

‘Ya sure? I kinda get off on your stern patriarch act.’

He smiled slightly. ‘We should do something.’

‘Ya should go home and get some rest.’

‘Selina,’ he said gently.’ You can’t keep this up. Nobody could. Take a few hours off to relax.’

She sighed. ‘Your sister said pretty much the same thing.’

Kent scratched his nose. ‘Why don’t you come to dinner?’

‘You’re gonna cook for me, Admiral Nelson?’

‘Devon and Skye are staying with me,’ he said.

‘Christ, no wonder you want me to come. Ya just want protection.’

Kent rubbed his shoulder. An unconscious sort of movement. ‘I forget you’re an only child.’

‘What’s that mean?’ Selina asked.

‘Siblings can be enemies, they can be allies, you can love them, you can hate them. You can have any combination or all four things at once. But you’ll rarely meet anyone who knows you better.’

Selina walked over to him. He winced as he straightened his back.

‘Is this a big deal?’ she asked.

‘Absolutely not.’

‘It’s not a meet the family thing?’

‘You’ve already met them,’ Kent said. ‘But no, it’s not, it’s merely dinner. Some quiet time away from this insanity.’

‘Are they gonna yell at me for ya being in work?’

‘I promise they won’t.’

Selina straightened his tie. ‘Okay then.’

‘Thank you.’

‘Now go have a nap or something. Ya look ready to pitch over.’

He shook his head slightly. ‘Yes Ma’am. Oh, tonight will be quite casual.’

‘I can do casual.’

‘It won’t involve a cowboy hat, will it?’

Selina pointed at the door. ‘Shut up and go nap.’

‘Yes, Ma’am.’

***

Just a family dinner. No biggie. Just pull on some jeans and a blouse.

‘Why’re you nervous?’ Catherine asked, watching Selina scour her wardrobe.

‘I’m not.’

Catherine rolled her eyes as she lay down on the bed. ‘Why isn’t Gary or your valet doing this?’

‘Gary got shot in the hand, remember?’

‘And the valet?’

‘Doing, I don’t know, valet stuff.’

Catherine waggled her feet. ‘Valet stuff.’

‘Exactly.’ Selina turned to Catherine. ‘I can do dress myself.’

‘I guess,’ Catherine said doubtfully.

Selina threw up her hands. ‘Don’t you start telling me I can’t do casual dress.’

‘Did Kent say that?’

‘No. Yeah.’

Catherine shrugged. ‘His perspective is probably a little different. Your idea of going for a ride is taking _Selina’s Pride_ around the paddock. His is burning rubber on his Harley.’

Selina stared at her daughter. ‘What? Who’re you talking about?’

‘Kent.’ Catherine rolled onto her stomach. ‘As part of my doc I asked him about his hobbies. He took me out on his motorbike to meet his club.’

‘Club?’ Selina asked weakly.

‘Motorcycle club. They all speak Spanish. I’ve never been around so many normals. Just... regular people. It was kinda weird. Normals can be unpredictable.’

‘They’re not the only ones,’ Selina said.

‘About that,’ Catherine said slowly. ‘There’s something I’ve been –’

‘Oh, that’s perfect!’ Selina grabbed a checked blouse and held it against herself. ‘Sorry honey, what?’

‘Oh... It’ll wait,’ Catherine said.

***

It was Skye who answered the door. She wasn’t Selina’s first choice but at least she seemed friendly.

She had also, obviously, been brought up to speed on the gossip.

‘It’s such a pleasure to see you again, Ma’am,’ she said. ‘Goodness, the boss coming to dinner. It’s like a 1950s sitcom.’

Selina let Skye hang up her jacket. ‘I doubt many of them were women.’

‘More’s the pity. Although Lucille Ball ran a pretty tight ship.’

‘Pretty tough bird,’ Selina agreed.

‘I’m glad that I’ve got you to myself for a moment,’ Skye said. ‘I wanted to apologise about the whole… insurance thing.’

‘Ya did come on kinda strong,’ Selina said.

Skye clasped her hands together. ‘I had no idea that you and Kenny are intimate. I’m so horribly embarrassed. I would’ve never said anything if I’d known.’

Selina relaxed a little. ‘Devon knew.’

Skye glanced up at the ceiling as if she were asking for celestial help. It was a gesture that Selina had seen Kent pull.

‘Kent’s been taken advantage of in the past,’ Skye said. ‘Devon was worried.’

Selina rubbed her arms. ‘I didn’t know that. But he’s a big boy. So to speak.’

Skye opened the door to the kitchen. ‘Kenny is upstairs having a nap. Don’t panic! I’ll go and get him.’

‘I suppose she was talking your ear off,’ Devon said. ‘Glass of wine?’

‘I’d love one,’ Selina said.

‘What about your backing singers?’ Devon asked. ‘Would they like a coffee or something?’

‘My what?’

‘Backing singers. Bodyguards.’

‘Secret service agents,’ Selina said. ‘Kinda surprised you’d want to since if they’d been doing their jobs Kent wouldn’t have been shot.’

Devon raised her eyebrows. ‘I’m sure they’re not the exact same people.’

‘Christ no, I think _those_ agents are probably stuck on George Bush’s bath detail from now until the day they retire.’

Devon snorted. ‘A fittingly terrible punishment.’ She sighed. ‘Skye thinks that I’ve been inexcusably rude to you. I apologise.’

‘You’re protective, I get that. Must be nice.’

Devon handed her a glass. ‘It goes both ways.’

‘I have no doubt.’ Selina sniffed her wine.

Devon turned on the coffee maker. ‘I’ll take them coffee. They seem a little demoralised these days.’

‘The shooter was mentally ill,’ Selina said.

‘That’s what the vice president said when he came by the hospital,’ Devon said.

‘Tom James came by?’

‘Kent was asleep. The vice president made a very… rousing speech to us. I assume he has no idea that you and Kent are dating.’

Selina pulled at her cell. ‘That two-faced dick. He’s always up to something. Usually trying to launch a coup.’

Devon nodded. ‘And he’s sucking up to us because he wants to recruit Kenny?’ She smiled at Selina’s surprise. ‘He didn’t get _all_ the brains in the family.’

The door was pushed open and Kent walked in with Skye beside him.

‘See, she’s fine. Nobody has made her into soup,’ Skye said to him. She turned to Selina. ‘I swear he thinks we’re just waiting for the chance to eat one of his girlfriends.’

‘Never on a first date,’ Devon said.

Selina stepped aside to let Devon take the coffees out to the secret service agents.

‘Got a lotta girlfriends, huh?’ Selina asked.

‘No,’ Kent said firmly. He nodded at the cell. ‘Are you... tweeting?’

Selina groaned. ‘No. I was texting Ben about the...’ she trailed off. ‘I’ll get him tomorrow at work.’

It wasn’t that he looked angry. He didn’t. He didn’t even look disappointed. He just looked deflated. He’d invited her around to relax and she was about to call Ben.

Skye was pouring wine. ‘Do you want one, Kenny?’

‘I shouldn’t,’ he said, lifting up lids to check the food. ‘Painkillers.’

‘I have some edibles,’ Skye said, rubbing his back.

‘They make me paranoid,’ he said with a grunt.

Skye topped up Selina’s glass. ‘How about you, Ma’am? Nobody will never know.’

‘I’m sure Devon wouldn’t approve,’ Selina said. ‘But ya don’t have to call me ma’am. We’re friends here, right?’

Kent rested his hand on Selina’s waist. A tentative gesture, but she took a step closer.

‘Devon worries,’ Kent said. ‘She takes the weight of the world on her.’

‘That’s how she likes it,’ Skye said. ‘Remember when she insisted on talking to my TA? Mom and dad didn’t do that.’

‘You made them promise not to,’ Kent said.

‘And when she reported Judy’s dad for assaulting you?’

Kent groaned softly. ‘Come on, Skye. I’d have done the same if someone punched you.’ He looked at Selina. ‘It was a misunderstanding.’

‘Sure, Judy lets her father think you’re her boyfriend so he won’t suspect she’s gay. Father sees you living at the same address and takes a swing. Some misunderstanding.’

‘None of which was Devon’s fault,’ Kent said.

‘What am I to blame for now?’ Devon asked.

Skye smiled sweetly. ‘The president thinks you’ll disapprove if she gets high.’

Devon rolled her eyes. ‘At least wait until we’ve eaten, please.’ She looked at Selina. ‘These two can get rather giddy when they’re high.’

‘Oh, this I gotta see.’

***

‘If I’d been there I’d have punched Judy’s dad,’ Devon said. She was slurring just slightly. Selina got the feeling she wasn’t much of a drinker.

‘Your glass is nearly empty,’ Skye said, wielding the bottle.

Kent had his uninjured arm around Selina’s back so he wasn’t able to intercept the deft movement. So Selina did it for him.

‘Thank you,’ he murmured. ‘Skye, stop it.’

‘You’re no fun,’ she pouted.

‘I don’t want any more,’ Devon said very deliberately.

‘Were ya badly hurt?’ Selina said to Kent.

‘Not really. He was… small and scrawny.’

Devon pushed her hair back. ‘Didn’t he break your leg?’

‘No, no.’ Kent waved away Skye’s offer of a brownie. ‘That was… the other thing.’

Selina nudged him. ‘What other thing?’

‘Urgh!’ He pushed his face against her neck. ‘Can we go to bed instead?’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘You’ve had two glasses of wine and you’re on pain meds. I don’t think ya can even give informed consent.’

‘There was a fight!’ Skye said, the wine in her glass almost sloshing over the side. ‘It was like _High Noon_!’

‘You mean _Rio Bravo_ ,’ Devon said. ‘It was more like _Assault on Precinct 13_.’

‘That was a remake of a sort,’ Kent said. His voice was muffled as he was nibbling Selina’s neck.

‘Oh, do not give me another hickey,’ she said, poking his shoulder.

‘At least not there,’ Skye giggled.

Kent managed to sit upright. ‘I could buy you a nice scarf,’ he said plaintively.

‘I’m not the queen of f…fricking England,’ Selina announced. ‘I don’t wear scarves.’

‘Not there anyway,’ Skye giggled again.

‘I think her needle is stuck,’ Selina said.

‘Turn her off and reboot her,’ Kent suggested.

‘Wear it where else?’ Devon asked.

Selina stretched. ‘Can be fun in bed. If you’re not ready for ropes and stuff.’

Kent looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

‘Your sister mentioned it first,’ Selina protested.

‘But she’s a free spirit,’ he said.

‘That’s Kent for a big pervy slut,’ Skye said. ‘But I wear the title with pride.’

‘I hate that word,’ Kent muttered. ‘So sexist.’

‘Slut is what we call women who treat men the way that men treat women,’ Devon said.

Kent glowered at her. ‘A little misandrist, don’t you think?’

‘You were fucking three of your professors,’ Devon said. ‘So don’t... don’t play sweet and innocent.’

‘Are you kidding?’ Selina asked. ‘Is that true?’

‘It is not.’

‘Nuts,’ Selina grumbled.

Skye waved her hand. ‘No, no, no. Kenny’s is very sneaky. He’s going to say it was four professors. Or two professors and the dean.’

Selina nudged him with her elbow. ‘Ya look guilty. Which one was it?’

‘Nobody throughout,’ he said. ‘I passed a little time with one of my professors in my sophomore year and with the dean as a senior.’

‘Wow,’ Selina said. ‘If I was your parents I would be so pissed.’

Devon laughed. ‘He was halfway across the country, living with half-naked radical feminists and damn Richard, getting beat up by idiot frat boys, and arrested by deeply stupid policemen. Being some professor’s fuck-toy probably barely registered with them.’

‘Can you write that down?’ Selina asked. ‘There’s so much going on. I want to unpick it all later.’

Kent groaned. ‘It was the 70s. Everyone was a half-naked radical something.’

‘I was arrested on a protest,’ Selina said. ‘No charges.’

‘I was arrested for having sex on the football field,’ Skye said.

‘I wasn’t aware you’d been arrested,’ Kent said to Selina.

‘Ha! Finally found something ya didn’t know.’

Kent rolled his eyes. ‘You’re the president. An arrest seems an unlikely thing you could keep quiet.’

Selina took a gulp of wine. ‘Ya got arrested too.’

‘Defending my home against a mob of drunken imbeciles.’

Selina stared at him.

That’s when you broke your leg,’ Devon checked.

‘Yes. When I fell down the stairs,’ Kent said.

‘What the actual fuck?’ Selina asked. ‘A mob of drunks threw you down the stairs?’

Kent sighed. ‘Drunks are not the most rational of people.’

‘What happened?’ Selina asked.

Kent waved his hands. ‘While I was being entirely useless, one of my roommates ran into Richard’s room and grabbed Excalibur. You couldn’t cut butter with the thing but it looked impressive.’

‘Excalibur?’ Selina asked.

‘Richard is an aficionado of the fantasy genre,’ Kent said.

‘Translation: he’s a sword and sorcery geek who speaks Elvish and collects fake weapons,’ Devon said.

Selina started to laugh. ‘You’re yanking my chain.’

‘I like geeks,’ Skye said. ‘They’re always so attentive.’

‘We’re generally very grateful for any female attention that isn’t angry yelling,’ Kent said.

Selina blinked at him. ‘Ya consider yourself a geek?’

Skye and Devon smiled.

‘Perhaps edging closer to nerd,’ he allowed.

‘You should see him arguing with Richard about books,’ Skye said. ‘One day there’s going to be bloodshed.’

Selina shook her head as she poked Kent’s knee. ‘Catherine said you were a biker!’

‘I have a wide range of interests.’

‘The bikers aren’t coming to dinner, are they?’ Skye asked. ‘At the hospital one of them pinched my butt.’

‘And you punched him in the testicles,’ Devon said. ‘He threw up in the corridor.’

‘What’s your point?’ Skye asked.

Selina put down her glass. ‘Ya punched him, not kicked him?’

‘I was wearing a tight skirt.’

‘Ah.’

Selina looked at Kent. ‘None of those assholes pinched Catherine, right?’

He held up his hand. ‘I made it extremely clear before that she was to be treated with complete respect.’

Skye leant back against the wall. ‘Just think, Kenny, if things go well you could end up as a de facto stepfather.’

‘Catherine’s a grown-up –’ Selina began.

‘I’m sure nobody wants –’ Kent started.

‘Excuse me,’ Devon said, standing up suddenly. She was clutching her phone as she almost ran at the door.

‘That cannot be good,’ Selina said.

‘I hope it’s not Duncan,’ Skye said, rubbing her eye.

‘Let’s not get overexcited,’ Kent said, struggling with his cell.

Selina held it for him. ‘Better?’

Kent nodded. ‘Yes. A moment.’

‘I never got the hang of technology,’ Skye said sadly. ‘I don’t even text.’

Kent looked at her. ‘I am well aware.’ He sat back. ‘Duncan was on twitter less than five minutes ago.’

‘Doing what?’ Skye asked.

‘Posting cat photographs.’

‘A man after my heart,’ Skye said.

Selina stood up. ‘Okay, I’m gonna go see what’s going on. Clearly you two are too pussy to do it.’

Kent winced. ‘Is that... Are you sure?”

‘No, but I am pretty drunk,’ she said. ‘That’s almost as good.’

***

Devon wasn’t in the hallway. Selina followed the sound of her voice into the back garden, where Devon was sat on a neat cast-iron garden chair.

‘Someone will be in touch tomorrow,’ Devon said in a tight voice. ‘Goodbye.’

Selina gave her a Kleenex. ‘Your mom?’

‘The hospital.’

Selina sat down. ‘But it’s about your mom.’

‘She had a heart attack.’ Devon pressed her hand to her forehead. ‘I thought... I thought there was time.’

‘Fuck.’

Devon smiled slightly. ‘Admirably succinct.’

‘At least now you don’t have to refuse treatment.’

Devon focussed on her. ‘Kenny told you?’

‘Yeah. He was kinda torn. Wasn’t sure what to do,’ Selina said.

‘He never says... He always tries to pretend everything is fine, to be strong,’ she said. ‘It drives people crazy.’

Selina snorted. ‘Oh, we’ve had that conversation.’

Devon dried her eyes. ‘Would you not say anything to them? Finding out tomorrow won’t change anything except not ruining the evening.’

‘They know something’s wrong,’ Selina said. ‘Skye was worried it was Duncan.’

‘Kent has doubtless realised that it’s mom,’ Devon said. ‘But they won’t ask and they won’t push. We’re all very good at knowing when to pretend everything is fine.’

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Halloween is over I’m hoping to do some Christmas fic. I’d be very grateful for any prompts/requests/suggestions for fic either here or over on my tumblr. 
> 
> Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Selina slept badly and woke early. There hadn’t been any bombings, shootings, or natural disasters during the night. Some nights she woke up every twenty minutes, sure that she’d heard her cell chime or the landline ring. Terrified that somewhere there was another disaster. More deaths she couldn’t prevent. More misery thrown at her feet.

When she left the White House, which wouldn’t be for eight goddamn years if she had anything to do with it, she was going to a get a good night’s sleep, even if she had to take enough sleeping pills to float the Titanic.

Sue was at her desk. Selina checked her watch.

‘Hey Sue, kinda early isn’t it?’

Someone else might’ve jumped. Someone else might’ve been something other than angry.

Sue tightly gripped her pen. ‘After the disruption of the past couple days I find that I need to work extra to catch up.’

‘Doesn’t sound like you.’

‘My schedule has flexibility,’ Sue said. ‘However, I had not allowed sufficient flexibility for Mr Davison being shot.’

Yup. She was pissed at him. It made Selina feel a little better at her own agitation.

‘I’m mostly here because I’ve had enough fucking nightmares for one night,’ Selina said.

Sue’s rigid shoulders dropped and she put down the pen. ‘They can be disconcerting,’ she said. ‘Even my mother had them.’ She gave Selina a look. ‘It is uncharacteristic.’

‘It’s a mom’s worst nightmare.’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘You were pushed out of danger. I was pulled into it.’

‘Ya spoken to Gary about it?’

‘I believe I have made myself quite clear.’

Selina gave a half-smile. ‘You’re not real big on ambiguity that’s for sure.’

Sue pursed her lips. ‘I have been approached for an interview.’

Selina straightened up. ‘Oh.’

‘It is for a notably left-wing magazine. They pointed out that the image of a white man attempting to use a black woman as a human shield is... problematic.’

‘Oh fuck,’ said Selina. ‘I didn’t even think.’

‘They would say that’s part of the problem.’

Fuck. Fuck. Fucking fuck.

Selina began to speak and stopped. Sue was so oblique that it was impossible to know where she’d jump. ‘Ya wannabe interviewed?’

‘It’s expressly forbidden in my contract.’ Sue seemed to find her pen extremely interesting. ‘It’s unfortunate that the only time an African-American member of this administration is visible is when either Richard is bumbling alongside Jonah, I am being interrogated about policy decisions I merely execute, or I am being menaced with guns.’

‘Well, when ya put it like that it sounds terrible,’ Selina said.  She knocked her knuckles against the desk. ‘Okay. I hear ya.’

‘Do you?’ Sue asked, looking up.

Selina nodded. ‘I’ll have the boys arrange a couple interviews with some tame reporters. We’ll raise your profile, a little. Puff stuff.’

‘Yes, Ma’am.’

Selina thought for a moment. ‘Ya got nieces or nephews, Sue?’

‘Both.’

‘Maybe we can get a photo done too. They can take the article in for Show and Tell.’

Sue’s lips tugged slightly. A Sue smile. It didn’t look like much but Selina knew it was a minor fucking miracle. 

‘Thank you, Ma’am.’

 ***

‘The Chinese are pissed,’ Ben said.

‘Oh, boo fucking hoo,’ Selina said. ‘They don’t get to whine about being blamed for hacking the Twitter when they’ve been hacking every other thing.’

Dan raised his hand. ‘The Chinese _didn’t_ hack your Twitter account?’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘Naturally they did.’ His voice when he spoke was too calm and level. ‘That is why we issued a statement to that effect.’

‘Then why are they whining?’

Selina set her jaw. For someone so smart, Dan could be dumb as a box of hair.

‘Because shut the fuck up,’ Ben said. ‘That’s why.’

‘Last night they accessed email servers and personal records,’ Sue said.

‘Oh, really?’ Selina asked, trying to remember if she’d written anything incriminating in any emails.

‘That’s an act of desperation,’ Kent said dismissively. There was a pale sheen to his skin. ‘Nobody would put anything scandalous in a personnel file or an email.’

‘Absolutely not,’ Selina said.

Ben was suspiciously quiet and Mike looked like he was going to throw up.

‘Fucking losers,’ Selina said. ‘Nobody even cares about the Twitter any more. Would-be presidential assassin is a much bigger story.’

Mike leaned forward. ‘About that, we’re getting some, um, questions about Gary and the whole... Sue thing.’

‘It’s not a thing!’ Gary protested.

‘Yes, it is,’ Sue said.

Gary went quiet.

‘Yeah, I know,’ Selina said. ‘White guy grabs black woman to shield himself. Chivalry is dead and that’s nowhere near the worst of it.’

‘Probably not the kind of equality anyone fought for,’ Kent said dryly.

‘I’m not racist,’ Gary said quietly.

‘You’re from Alabama though,’ Dara said, grinning.

‘Hey!’

‘Nobody thinks you’re a racist,’ Selina said to him.

‘Just the kinda guy who hides behind a woman,’ Mike said.

‘The word you are looking for is “coward,” Mike,’ Kent said.

Selina glared at him. If he noticed, then he hid it well.

‘The point is how we deal with it,’ she said. ‘We can’t wheel Gary out to bleat that he’s not racist. It’ll look pathetic and nobody will believe it.’

‘We could try to ride it out,’ Ben said.

‘That at best will look as if we’re ignoring an extremely topical and politically charged issue,’ Kent said. ‘At worst we will look so out of touch that we don’t realise that it’s a problem.’

‘We’re gonna reframe the question,’ Selina said. ‘We take the focus off Gary and put it on Sue.’

‘She’s prettier,’ Mike said.

‘Yeah, but less feminine,’ Dan said.

Sue s slapped him across the top of his head. He yelped, more in surprise than pain.

‘Serves ya right,’ Selina said.

‘Okay, so we fling Sue to the press,’ Ben said. ‘They’re gonna still want to talk to our walking wounded.’

‘I don’t mind talking to the press,’ Gary said, hopefully.

‘Weren’t ya listening?’ Selina asked. ‘Ya can’t talk to the press.’

‘But I’m not –’

_‘Doesn’t matter_ ,’ Selina snapped. ‘You cannot be this fucking naive. Nobody cares about the truth, only what it looks like. The very best ya can hope for is for people to believe that ya grabbed a random person to hide behind.’ Selina let out a breath. ‘Ya already know the worst.’

‘I’m gonna go...’ Gary muttered, and fled the room.

Selina squared her shoulders. ‘Had to be done,’ she said. ‘It’s for his own good.’

‘Sure,’ Kent said.

‘Absolutely,’ Ben said. ‘We keep him out of sight a couple weeks until some other bullshit comes up.’

‘Good.’ Selina ran her fingers through her hair. ‘Kent, Ben, arrange for Sue to do a couple interviews with tame journalists. With photographs.’

Sue preened. Selina rolled her eyes at Kent. Only the slightest flicker of amusement came back.

‘No problem,’ Ben said.

‘Okay, done,’ Selina announced. ‘Everyone shoo.’

She didn’t ask Kent to stay back this time. She was wary of getting into that kind of habit. There were still a few people who didn’t know and she didn’t’ want to give them a reason to wonder or give the people who knew a reason to gossip.

Instead, she read a couple of texts and then, casually, normally, went to his office. She found him taking painkillers.

‘Hey.’

‘Ma’am.’

She waved him down as he tried to struggle to his feet. ‘How’s it going?’ She asked.

‘Fine.’

‘Got a lot of work to catch up on?’ she asked.

Kent played with a little hand exercise thing on his desk. ‘Nothing I can’t sufficiently cope with.’

‘Good.’ She tapped her foot. ‘Ya gonna see Tom?’

‘Soon,’ he said.

‘Good.’ She licked her lips. ‘Ya gonna be okay getting over there?’

He frowned slightly. ‘It’s barely any distance and there’s nothing wrong with my legs.’

‘Don’t sass me when I’m worrying about ya.’ She nodded at the pill bottle on the desk. ‘Ya being careful with those, right?’

‘Actually I was planning on crushing them up and snorting them,’ he said. He rolled his shoulders and then winced. ‘Are you here to ask about my pain control regime or to find out if Devon finally told us our mother died?’

Selina lowered her voice. ‘She asked me not to say anything.’

‘I thought I was the one you were dating,’ he said.

‘Yeah, and ya told me that siblings know ya best. So, when your sibling said it was better to let ya enjoy your evening, I bowed to her judgment.’

Kent sighed. ‘I wish you hadn’t.’

‘So ya could get a head start on feeling crappy?’ She touched his hand. ‘Your mom dying is huge. Christ, when my dad died.... it felt like I’d dropped into the fucking Twilight Zone. Ya deserved to enjoy your night. It wasn’t disrespectful or rude or any of that shit.’

Kent nodded. ‘Nonetheless.’

‘When’s the funeral?’

‘Next Monday,’ Kent said. ‘I’d already pre-booked it all so there are no loose ends. ‘Nothing needs to be paid for or arranged.’

‘Ya say that like it’s a bad thing,’ Selina said.

‘I would welcome some task,’ he admitted. ‘Some final quest to complete or trial to bear. A last thing I can do for her. I believe it’s a quite common sensation.’

‘Yeah,’ Selina said.

He was quiet for a moment. ‘I should contact Richard about having Sue interviewed,’ he said with a shudder.

‘Did ya two lovebirds having a falling out?’

‘Most droll,’ Kent said. ‘I am considering the amount of finessing that will be required to ensure any interview of Sue is sympathetic and ensures that she is perceived as likeable.’

Selina snickered. ‘Ya don’t think Sue is sympathetic and likeable?’

‘I fear that she is an acquired taste which rewards patience but requires an open mind. A puff piece is far from an optimal vector for it.’

‘Ah,’ Selina said. ‘But ya can… Photoshop her personality.’

‘For print interviews, yes.’

‘Great.’  

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘But please avoid any kind of video or live interviews.’

‘Gotcha.’ Selina walked to the door. ‘Ya know, Ben’s probably gonna say the same thing about your interviews.’

Kent huffed a breath. ‘I imagine he would more likely decry me as cold and robotic, lacking in charm and charisma.’

Selina waved a hand. ‘He just doesn’t get ya.’

Kent gazed at her with an expression she couldn’t parse. ‘I suppose I’m also an acquired taste.’

‘Probably shouldn’t hope for Ben to acquire it.’

‘I wasn’t thinking of Ben.’ 

***

Ben was talking. The Chinese, jobs in the Midwest, something… It wasn’t that she didn’t listen. It was just that after a while there was so much _stuff_ that it seemed to start seeping out of her ears.

‘Is Sue okay, do ya think?’ Selina said. ‘She seems kinda shook up.’

‘Who the fuck wouldn’t be?’ Ben asked. ‘She could have been shot. The guy stood next to her _did_ get shot and so did her ex-boyfriend. That shit’d shake anyone up, especially someone like Sue. People who go through life making out nothing touches them are the ones who go all to pieces.’

‘Shit,’ Selina said. ‘Do we offer counselling?’

Ben shrugged. ‘It’s in the medical coverage.’

‘Okay, good. Maybe remind people about that.’

Ben tapped his cell against his palm. ‘You worried about Kent?’

‘Fucker bottles this stuff up,’ Selina said. ‘You know his mom died?’

‘When?’

‘Last night,’ Selina said. ‘He found out this morning.’

‘Remind me not to stand next to him in a thunderstorm,’ Ben said.

‘I’m afraid to ask why.’

‘He’s bad fucking luck,’ Ben said.

‘Do me a favour and don’t say that to him.’

‘He’s a big boy,’ Ben said. ‘He doesn’t need his hand holding.’

‘You’re the first one to ask for a hug when shit is going down.’

Ben shuffled his feet. ‘But I’m a person and he’s a robot.’ He sighed at her expression. ‘He’s lucky she lived so long. You get to our age with a parent you’re doing better than most.’

‘Speaking as someone with a living parent, you may need to reconsider “better” there,’ Selina said. ‘How about you?’

Ben shook his head. ‘Nah. Both dead. Dad had a stroke and mom had cancer.’

‘Rough,’ Selina said. ‘My mom’s had both. She’s like one of those things that survive anything, even nuclear apocalypse. What am I thinking of?’

‘Donald Trump?’

‘A cockroach.’

‘That’s what I said.’

Selina waved her hand. ‘It doesn’t matter anyway. It’s not like I can do anything to make him feel better.’

‘Get him drunk and set him up with a slutty ATM?’ Ben suggested.

Selina pointed her pen at Ben. ‘Slut it is what men call women who treat men the way that men treat women.’

Ben scratched his ear. ‘Like buy them meals? Tell them they don’t look fat especially when they do?’

Selina balled up a piece of paper and threw it at him. ‘That’s not what I mean and you fucking know it.’

Ben rubbed his forehead. ‘Yeah, but a vending machine hooker is probably the best I can do.’

‘That joke is played out, Ben.’ She tapped her thumbs on the desk ‘Maybe ya could take Kent out.’

‘Who, me? Why not invite Gary and fucking Jonah while I’m at it?’ Ben retorted.

‘Why not?’ Selina said. ‘We all need to blow off some steam. It’s not like I can take him on a night of debauchery. I can’t even go to his mother’s funeral.’

‘Why the fuck would you want to? ‘Ben asked. ‘Christ, I wouldn’t go to my own funeral if I could get out of it.’

‘We’d all do that,’ Selina said.

‘Just throw me in the street with the trash,’ he said. ‘Unless we’re in a goddamn shutdown. Then throw me into a national park. Maybe a bear will eat me and spare a stupid hitchhiker.’

‘Urgh. The budget is one thing I am not looking forward to,’ Selina said.

‘Make Tom do it,’ Ben said. ‘If he succeeds you grab the glory, it he tanks he takes the blame.’

‘Hey, did I tell you that fucker went weaseling to Kent’s hospital room and tried to brownnose his sisters?’

Ben shook his head. ‘Do they look like Kent?’

‘There’s a resemblance I guess.’

‘Same beard?’

Selina snorted. ‘If ya ever meet them be nice. Skye’ll flutter her eyes and Devon will beat you up while you’re distracted.’

‘Kent’s parents lose their map or what?’

‘Huh?’

‘Kent and Devon are, oh, counties, but Skye’s an island.’

Selina threw her hands up. ‘I’d tell you to take it up with their mom, but she’s fucking dead.’

Ben ambled towards the door. ‘I’ll get a Ouija board.’ He turned back to her. ‘If you really wanted to go we could probably swing it.’

‘People would get suspicious.’

‘Not if it was a photo op.’ Ben shrugged. ‘You could use it to announce an investigation into whatever the fuck killed her. Dementia?’

Selina winced. ‘Heart attack.’

‘Dementia would be better. Everyone and his dog have pissed around with heart stuff.’

‘That’s a pretty good idea,’ Selina said. ‘Assuming he’d even want me there.’

* * *

Lunch was at a women’s congress. Someone, Selina strongly suspected Gary, had arranged for Kent to be seated at an entirely different fucking table. Selina had Kent dispatch Richard there instead. Richard was a good kid and he’d been pretty useful recently, but he wasn’t saved-the-president-from-being-shot useful. Everyone understood it was only appropriate Kent sit next to her.

It also meant Selina could enliven the boring speeches by playing footsie with him. Thank Christ for floor-length tablecloths. She was sat on the side of his bad arm, so holding hands wasn’t an option and it wouldn’t have been as much fun anyway. He was much less taken aback than Selina would’ve expected at the number of women at the lunch cooing over how “brave” he was and otherwise flirting with him. Even when some woman about Selina’s age told him that the sling made him look “dashing” he managed an almost sarcasm-free reply that he was generally more “runny” than dashing.

Selina didn’t consider herself a jealous woman, much less a possessive one, so she kept smiling, and under the table she caressed his thigh. He had a mouthful of food when she slid her hand into his crotch. The surprise nearly made him choke.

Selina tried to concentrate on her food. Tried. She couldn’t remember the last meal she’d been able to finish in peace.

‘I suppose it’s a step-up from the full Grizzly Adams beard but come on. Quit hiding that pretty face.’

Selina swallowed a mouthful of chicken. The woman addressing Kent was about sixty but had artfully applied makeup and tastefully tinted hair.

‘You know this hasn’t been “pretty” for a good thirty years,’ Kent said. He noticed Selina’s interest. ‘Madame President, this is Judy Holloway. Judy, the President of the United States.’

‘Kent and I went to college together,’ Judy said.

‘We shared no classes,’ Kent said. ‘But we had rooms in the same shared accommodation.’

Uh-huh. _That_ Judy, she of the punch-throwing father.

‘Oh, yeah? I can’t imagine Kent without his beard,’ Selina said. ‘or I guess moustache now.’

‘Facial hair doesn’t suit him,’ Judy said firmly. 

Kent rolled his eyes. ‘You’re hardly able to judge.’

‘I have eyes, darling,’ Judy said.

‘But little or no context with which to make that determination,’ he said.

‘We’re not discussing sexual allure. I’m perfectly capable of assessing aesthetics.’

Kent huffed a breath. ‘Given the way you used to dress I’m not convinced.’

‘I still have photos of you in all your seventies splendour,’ Judy threatened.

‘What’s this?’ Ben asked.

‘Oh, now ya pay attention,’ Selina said.

‘Hi, Judy Holloway,’ she said. ‘Proud former inhabitant of Delta Iota Kappa Epsilon.’

‘That’s a sorority?’ Selina asked.

Kent covered his eyes.

‘Only in our hearts,’ Judy said.

‘Dike house?’ Ben asked.

‘There’s no “y” in Greek,’ Judy said.

‘I think that’s the best one I ever heard of,’ Ben chuckled.

Judy shrugged. ‘It was the seventies; everyone was demanding to be counted. Even if it got the house vandalised.’

Selina snapped her fingers. ‘Oh, like the frat boys attacking your roommate and breaking your leg.’

Kent’s eyes widened in alarm.

‘They were pledges, ‘Judy said.

‘What the fuck college were you at?’ Ben asked.

Judy rolled her eyes. ‘Please. Rapes on campus are not a new thing and lesbians being deliberately targeted is not a historical anomaly.’

‘Wait, what?’ Selina asked.

‘That’s still fucked up,’ Ben said. ‘What happened to ‘em?’

‘Oh, well the arrests and trials were a _terrible_ stain on the college’s reputation so they were all kicked out.’

‘Not really an appropriate topic for a nice lunch,’ Kent said.

‘So these photographs,’ Ben said, ‘anything career ending?’

‘Not Kent’s career,’ she said.

‘Don’t,’ Kent said flatly.

She held up her hands. ‘I actually came to ask about your mom’s funeral.’

‘It’s next Monday,’ Kent said. ‘I’ll text you the details.’

Judy wrinkled her nose. ‘I wasn’t sure if it was private.’

‘I hope not,’ Ben said. ‘We’re gonna be there.’

Fuck. Selina had mentioned it to Kent yet.

‘Oh,’ Judy said. ‘That’s nice. I think.’

‘Hmm.’ Kent wasn’t looking at Selina. He was _very definitely_ not looking at Selina.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Judy smiled impishly. ‘I see.’ She kissed Kent’s cheek. ‘I’ll see you next Monday.’

‘Shit,’ Ben said, as she left. ‘I wanted to see the photographs.’

‘Excuse me,’ Kent said shortly, pushing past them and heading to the door.

‘What’s bitten his ass?’ Ben asked. ‘Present company excluded?’

‘Shut up, Ben,’ Selina said. ‘You’ve said more than enough.’

 


	9. Chapter 9

The ride back to the White House was an uncomfortable one. Kent was short, sharp, and borderline insubordinate. Even Ben got the message that Kent was pissed – although that only seemed to make him think “teasing” was a good idea.

‘For fuck’s sake, Ben,’ Selina said. ‘Stop it. Just leave Kent alone.’

‘I can fight my own battles,’ Kent said.

Sure, he’d survived at Washington but that seemed to be more a combo of intelligence and stubbornness. He wasn’t good at returning insults, or even standing up for himself. He mostly seemed to wait shit out in the hope it would stop or go away. Something Selina had always thought of a “victim mentality” – the idea that if you ignore them then maybe they’ll get bored and go away. Whatever you do, don’t fight back or you might provoke them.

It wasn’t an approach that Selina agreed with. Wherever possible she believed in coming out swinging. They block your legislation; you slaughter them in the press. They call you a bitch; you call them a fucking candy ass. Intimidation was the best response to intimidation. Anyway, he was too pissed off to appreciate any of that right now.

They had to brake, hard, when they hit one of DC’s notorious traffic jams.

Kent was slammed against his seat belt. He went white. Bit his lip. Screwed his eyes shut.

‘You okay?’ Ben asked.

Kent made a non-committal sound as he sat back and looked out of the window. He was still white and there was a trickle of perspiration across his forehead.  

‘Looked painful as fuck,’ Ben said, mostly to Selina.

‘Ya ever been shot?’ she asked.

‘With a gun? No. Got nailed in the nuts with a stapler one time.’

Selina squirmed. ‘Jesus, I don’t even have nuts and that makes me wanna cross my legs.’ She shuddered. ‘How did you manage to do that?’

Ben shrugged sheepishly. ‘My, uh, yeah my first wife came into the office unexpectedly and caught me boning my assistant. My nuts got stapled and my assistant got wanged with a stapler to the forehead.’

Selina scratched her nose. ‘Well, now I feel a lot less sorry for ya.’

‘It really fucking hurt.’

‘So does finding your husband screwing another woman.’

‘You don’t need surgery for it,’ Ben said.

‘Sure ya do,’ Selina said. ‘A husband-ectomy for removal of 180 pounds of useless and possibly cancerous flesh.’

Ben shifted in his seat. ‘You ever get stapled?’

‘I got shot with a paint gun,’ she said. ‘A couple years back, remember? Those fricking _hurt_ and I got an enormous black eye. Had to tell people I had stomach flu until the swelling went down.’

‘What about you, Kent?’ Ben asked. ‘You ever get hit with a paintball?’

Some of the colour had come back to Kent’s face but not all. His expression was tight as he looked back at Ben.

‘No,’ he said.

‘Ya should go,’ Selina said. ‘It’s fun.’

‘I have been. I wasn’t hit.’

Ben snorted. ‘That’s got to be the most Kent boast ever. Won paintball. We supposed to be impressed?’

Kent frowned. ‘I was asked a question,’ he said coldly. ‘I answered.’

Selina shifted and leaned forward. ‘Ya sound like ya could use a couple painkillers. Do ya need a hand?’

‘No.’

‘You’re on ya own if you need to take a leak,’ Ben said. ‘I’m not touching that thing.’

It was exactly the wrong thing to say. Selina knew he was trying to ease the tension and she knew he’d done a terrible damn job.

‘I cannot conceive of a single situation, no matter how desperate, no matter how dire, which would induce me to welcome the touch of your clammy, quivering, porcine flesh,’ Kent snarled.

‘It was a fucking joke.’

Kent narrowed his eyes. ‘Jokes are amusing, or at the very least they are clever. Your _so-called_ “jokes” are nothing more than adolescent level bullying, marinated in pettiness, and wrapped in obscene language. We’re all aware that you are a sad, broken, and disappointed man, Ben, but do not attempt to assuage your bitterness at your own shortcomings by insulting me.’

Fuck. So much for him not being able to fight his own battles.

***

Selina tapped on Kent’s office door.

‘Why’re you knocking?’ he asked.

She shrugged. ‘Figured I’d be extra polite. Don’t want ya going off about my clammy hands.’

He didn’t laugh. He didn’t smile. ‘I have been listening to Ben disparage and demean me for years.’

‘And ya always keep your cool.’ Selina walked in, letting the door shut behind her.

‘He deserved worse.’

‘Hey, he deserved it,’ Selina said ‘Not real like ya though.’

‘I’m tired,’ Kent said.

‘Tired.’

‘I’m not sleeping.’

Selina nodded. ‘Yeah, I get that. Bad dreams.’

He sat down on the edge of his desk. ‘I can’t exercise,’ he said. ‘I can’t practice yoga and I’m struggling to meditate. It’s making stress relief quite problematic.’

Selina sat next to him. ‘Ya do yoga and meditate?’

‘Sure.’

She chuckled. ‘Ya really don’t strike as the hippy dippy yoga dude type.’

He looked at her. ‘I didn’t hear you complain about my improved flexibility and stamina.’

‘Thought you were good value for money,’ Selina said. She crossed her legs. ‘So, we gonna talk?’

‘About?’ he asked, his shoulders tensing.

‘Jesus, you’re not gonna make this easy are ya?’

Kent looked away. ‘I’m not a mind reader, Ma’am.’

Selina locked at him. ‘For being so quick to change teams when the mood suits you’re amazingly stubborn.’

That got a frown. ‘I don’t do that.’

‘Ya joined my team quick enough and ya hated me.’

Kent shifted so he could look at her properly. ‘I never hated you.’

‘Gimmie a break.’

‘I did find your persecution complex as wearying as your egotism,’ he said.

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Why’re we fighting?’

Kent looked down at his hands. ‘I’m tired. I was shot. My mother has died. I’m not quite feeling up to the task of pretending to be sanguine about them and that makes me… irritable.’

‘Like Ben saying we were going to the funeral?’

Kent nodded.

Selina rubbed her eyes. ‘I just said I’d like to go. Ben figured if we all went and used it to launch a dementia awareness thing I could go without anyone figuring out we’re dating.’

‘I see,’ Kent said.

‘Why’re ya still pissed?’

‘You could’ve talked to me.’

‘Not when you’re in this shitty mood,’ she said. ‘And ya don’t talk to me about your mom. Not unless I force ya to.’

He was quiet for a long moment. ‘Why would you want to listen to what is either tedious, embarrassing, or merely repetitive?’

‘I don’t,’ Selina said. ‘Listening to someone go on about their parents, or their kids, or their pets is boring as hell. But ya do it. They need to talk so ya need to listen.’

‘I don’t need to talk.’

Selina groaned. ‘Ya want me to make a list of ways you’re not acting like yourself?’

‘But you know why that is.’

‘I’m not here to kick your ass,’ Selina said. ‘I’m because I’m your...’

Kent tilted his head. ‘My what?’

‘Oh, girlfriend sounds juvenile and lover sounds too... French.’ She flicked her hair out of her eyes. ‘Partner, maybe.’ She put her hand on his knee, palm up. ‘You wanna try us acting a little more like it?’

He took her hand in his. ‘Why do you want to go to the funeral?’

‘Because ya shouldn’t have to go to your mom’s funeral by yourself. That’s just wrong.’

‘Thank you.’ Kent stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

‘Sorry about your arm,’ she said.

Kent looked at her blankly.

‘Ya got shot because of me.’

‘No.’

‘Yeah, twice over kinda,’ she said. ‘Once because he was trying to shoot me and twice because ya got shot pushing me out of the way.’

Kent was shaking his head. You’re not responsible for my being shot.’

‘I’d have done a better job,’ she said. ‘Jesus, what kind of Secret Service agent misses at that distance?’

‘One in the midst of a psychotic episode?’

‘Oh yeah.’ Selina nudged his ankle with her foot. ‘Not apologising about your neck though. The moustache is way hotter than the beard.’

‘Oh, is that so?’ he asked dryly.

‘For sure. The beard was pretty fine but the moustache is smoking.’

Kent chuckled and then sighed slightly. ‘I suspect I may have pulled my stitches in the car.’

‘That’s it,’ she said. ‘I’m getting my doc to look at ya.’

‘Okay.’

She pointed at him. ‘No arguments or excuses.’

‘Okay,’ he said.

‘Jesus, ya must be feeling shitty.’ Selina yelled for Sue, and then turned back to Kent. ‘Ya wanna have dinner tonight? Don’t say okay.’

Sue entered the room before Kent could reply.

‘Ma’am?’

‘Hey, Sue. Call the doc to have a look at Kent. He thinks he might’ve pulled his stitches a little.’

‘Don’t do that,’ Sue said to him.

‘I’ll try to resist the urge.’

Sue’s glare could have cut glass.

‘Ya shouldn’t tease,’ Selina said as Sue left the office.

‘I know, we’re still friends,’ he said.

‘Sure, but mostly because she might beat the living shit out of ya.’

‘True.’ He scratched the now bare skin under his chin. ‘I’d like to have dinner with you.’

‘Just a home cooked meal,’ she said. ‘Maybe watch a movie or listen to music.’

‘Sounds good.’

‘How long are your sisters staying with ya?’

‘They’re leaving a few days after the funeral. Hopefully by then I’ll be self-reliant.’

‘I kinda like ya helpless,’ Selina said, winking.

Kent smiled slightly. ‘This sounds like an excellent conversation to have somewhere else.’

***

‘Ya ever been in here before?’ Selina asked. They were in the small kitchen of the residence.

‘Have you?’ Kent asked, watching her heat up food that the chef had prepared.

Selina menaced him with a ladle. ‘Don’t make me come over there.’

‘I wish you would.’

‘Mom?’ Catherine called from somewhere.

‘Oh Christ, she’s not supposed to be here,’ Selina muttered. She raised her voice to call to Catherine. ‘We’re in the kitchen.’

Kent took a sip of his beer. ‘This isn’t a meet the family dinner?’

‘Asshole, you’ve known Catherine for years.’

Catherine pushed open the door. ‘I didn’t know this was here. Did you have to get rid of cobwebs?’

‘I knew it,’ Kent said.

‘Oh,’ Catherine said, vaguely gesturing in Kent’s direction. ‘Sorry, you know, about your loss. But she was quite old and the world is already overpopulated. It’s not natural for people to –’

‘Jesus Christ, Catherine!’ Selina hissed. ‘What’s wrong with you?’

‘Mom, overpopulation-’

Selina banged the ladle on the counter. ‘Not the point.’

Kent took another sip of his beer. ‘Are you staying for dinner?’

‘No,’ she said, swinging her arms. ‘I’m a v... I’m a vegetarian.’

‘What kind?’ Kent asked.

‘Don’t encourage her,’ Selina said. ‘We’ll be here all night.’

Catherine ignored her. ‘I don’t eat anything from animals; no meat, no fish, no milk, and no eggs.’

Kent frowned slightly. ‘Huh.’

‘What?’ Catherine asked.

‘No eggs?’ He shook his head. ‘They’re a natural by-product. There’s no human interference. No cruelty.’

‘It’s the principal,’ Catherine said.

‘What about laboratory meat?’ Kent asked. ‘There’s no ethical issues there presumably.’

‘Oh, my God, no,’ Catherine said.

‘So, you’re not choosing to be a vegetarian because of animal rights or whatever,’ Selina said. ‘You’re doing it because of the principle, whatever that principle is.’

‘I can’t talk to you in this mood,’ Catherine said. ‘I’ll see you later.’

‘Bye, Catherine,’ Kent said politely.

Selina shook her head as she put out the food. ‘Every passing fad.’

‘Vegetarianism isn’t precisely a passing fad.’ Kent said.

‘Trust me, it will be for her.’

 ***

‘I haven’t cut up food for someone since Catherine was tiny,’ Selina said. ‘How’s that?’

‘Perfect.’

She sat down on the sofa next to him. ‘Perfect, huh? You’re in a good mood. I was expecting an “acceptable” at best.’

‘This is nice,’ he said. ‘Being here.’

‘Yeah, I don’t get to just sit quietly and eat real often.’

There was a pleasant little while that they spent just together and eating.

Selina took a sip of her wine. ‘Are ya doing anything for Thanksgiving?’

‘Working,’ he said. ‘It’s by no means my favourite holiday. Even when I was a child Thanksgiving wasn’t a holiday to which we devoted much time or energy.’

‘My parents did,’ Selina said. ‘Until my dad died. I never wanted to do all the stuff when it was just me and Andrew.’

‘It’s a great deal of work.’

‘Right? Then by the time Catherine was born I was already in politics and I didn’t have the energy or the inclination. I was always having to eat Thanksgiving dinner with charities or fund raisers.’

‘I like Christmas,’ Kent admitted. ‘There’s something very primal about celebrating winter with bright lights and copious food.’

Selina grinned. ‘I hear this Christ guy has something to do with it as well.’

Kent shrugged. ‘The early church ruthlessly appropriated existing pagan holidays. Easter and Christmas are linked to existing festivals of fecundity and the solstice, respectively.’

Selina snickered. ‘Fecundity?’

‘It refers to the rate of reproduction.’

‘I know what it means, smart ass.’ She took a bite of food. ‘It’s a godawful word though. It sounds like it should be a curse. Ya know, the way the letters sound together.’

Kent was nodding. ‘It’s a rather harsh word. Almost Anglo-Saxon in sound although the root is French.’ He winced as his fork scraped across the plate. ‘I always felt the word “prosaic” was far too lyrical for its meaning.’

‘Ben told me you and your sisters are named for places in the UK.’

Kent frowned. ‘He’s never met them.’

‘I told him their names.’

‘Oh.’ He shrugged and winced. ‘Yes. Rather dull.’

‘I was named for a friend of my mom’s,’ Selina said. ‘It’s not a real common name. I like it. I think it suits me.’ She narrowed her eyes. ‘What’s with the smirking?’

‘I’m not sure I should say.’

Selina glowered at him.

‘Okay, as you insist,’ he said. ‘I was merely reminded that I had a cat called Selina. A tortoiseshell. Fiercely independent. Extremely demanding when the mood took her.’

Selina nudged him with her elbow. ‘Bullshit.’

He was still smirking. ‘I assure you it’s quite true.’

‘Why the... why would you call it Selina?’

‘Her.’ He tilted his head. ‘It isn’t self-evident?’

‘I wouldn’t ask if it was.’

‘Selina Kyle,’ he said. ‘Catwoman. I was eleven and the name seemed rather amusing.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Ya sure you didn’t have a crush on Eartha Kitt or whoever?’

‘I think when I was eleven Eartha Kitt would have been rather more than I could contemplate.’

‘Too much woman for ya, huh?’ Selina said.

‘When I was eleven.’ Kent finished his beer. ‘Admittedly, by the time that Michelle Pfeiffer played Catwoman I was much more mature.’

Selina snickered. ‘Ya don’t think she’s a little out of your league?

‘Certainly, that’s the pleasure of a harmless fantasy. I speak as a man whose sexual partner has been known to fantasise about George Clooney.’

Selina snorted. ‘Hey, Clooney is in my league. I could snap my fingers and he’d be here.’

‘Sure,’ Kent said, not even pretending to believe it.

‘Asshole,’ Selina grumbled.

Kent stood up. He was holding his tray awkwardly braced against his side.

‘Where ya going?’

‘Just to wash these.’

‘Ya got one working arm,’ Selina said. ‘And there are staff. Just dump it all in the sink.’

She knew as he walked out or the room that he wasn’t going to do that. Urgh stubborn.

She finished her own food and followed him into the kitchen. Yup. Trying to wash dishes one-handed.

‘Has the housekeeper pissed ya off?’ Selina asked.

‘No,’ he said sheepishly.

‘Then quit trying to steal her job.’

She bumped him away from the sink and poured out the water.

‘You’ve never washed a dish in your life, have you?’ he asked.

‘Gimmie a break, there’s nothing noble about washing dishes.’

‘And there’s nothing normal about thinking cleaning up is strictly the realm of the hired help.’

‘Ooh, tell me off some more,’ Selina said. ‘Antagonism gets me wicked hot!’

‘I believe you.’ He looked at her thoughtfully, and then tweaked her nose.

‘Hey!’ she protested, trying not to laugh.

‘Excited yet?’

Selina laughed and pushed him away. ‘Ya come here and your best flirt game is Dad jokes?’

‘I’ve been prescribed a significant number of painkillers,’ he said.

Selina sighed. ‘Yeah.’

Kent licked his lips. ‘I’m… okay,’ he said quietly.

‘I know.’

‘I’m going to physiotherapy and I’m taking my meds.’

Selina squeezed his other arm. ‘Hey, don’t get all meaningful on me,’ she said.

‘I won’t change the habits of a lifetime,’ he promised.

She rubbed her eye. ‘I hope I don’t need any painkillers after getting “refreshed.” Maybe I’ll steal yours.’

Kent leaned back against the counter. ‘Get your own, minx.’

‘Hmm, minx,’ she said. ‘Like it.’  

‘Is your procedure still booked for Thanksgiving?’

‘Yeah!’ She flipped back her hair. ‘Ya haven’t said anything about me getting it done.’

‘Such as what?’

‘Oh c’mon. We’re dating. I’m having an operation to take these elephant scrotum eye bags down a notch. Ya gotta have an opinion. What is it?’

He pursed his lips. ‘My opinion is that you’re a beautiful woman.’

‘And?’

‘And any other opinion I have is irrelevant,’ Kent said. ‘Selina, you don’t need my approval. I want you to do what makes you happy. If optical refreshment does that then I am in favour.’

Selina shook her head. ‘We’re dating and you still won’t give me a straight answer on how I look.’

‘The fact that we’re dating turns the question in a potential quagmire that I have no intention of touching.’

‘Coward,’ Selina grumbled.

‘I prefer prudent.’

***

‘Ya could stay the night,’ Selina said, when he started making noises about it being late.

A little colour rose in his cheeks. ‘Oh.’

‘You’ve stayed overnight before.’

‘When I’ve fallen asleep after sex or you realised that it was very late,’ Kent said. ‘Never as a premeditated choice.’

‘Oh.’ Selina ran her nails across his belly, scratching gently through his shirt. ‘We have pretty weird relationship landmarks, huh?’ 

‘It would appear so.’ He caught her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

‘That’s the nicest way anyone’s ever told me to knock off messing with them,’ Selina said.

‘Perhaps I rather enjoy you messing with me.’

‘Stay the night. Someone can fetch ya fresh clothes in the morning.’

‘Okay,’ he said.

 ***

She had to help him undress, which was definitely a first. She sat on his lap to unbutton his shirt, and caught him smelling her hair.

‘Weirdo, ya don’t have to perv on me,’ she said lightly.

‘I like it.’

‘Ya like me sitting here?’ She unthreaded his tie.

‘I have somewhat ambivalent feelings about it,’ he admitted.

Selina cast his tie aide. ‘How’s that?’

‘I enjoy your relative nearness.’ He struggled to help her remove his shirt. ‘The view is unparalleled.’

Selina adjusted her top. ‘Dirty old man.’

‘That’s just it,’ he said. ‘I’ve never had a woman sit on my lap before, only children.’

‘Children?’

 ‘Skye did when she was small, as did Duncan. Amelia sat on my lap a few times.’

Selina smiled. ‘That’s kinda cute.’

‘Well, it has a particular emotional resonance for me that clashes uncomfortably with the sensations you elicit.’

‘Ya don’t like me acting girlish?’

He waggled his fingers. ‘It makes me uneasy.’

Selina shook her head. ‘I’m a grown woman and then some.’

‘I know. I’m aware that it’s not an entirely rational response.’

She stood up, cupped his face in her hands, and kissed him. ‘Come on, lemme show you how womanly I can be.’

‘As enticing as that is, from a practical point of view it might be somewhat complicated.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘I expect nothing else from ya.’

* * *

He had to have her side of the bed, so he could sleep on his front and have his arm on the outer edge. Just talking about her accidentally jostling his arm made him cringe.

‘Your shoulder hurts even if I catch your wrist?’ Selina asked.

‘Yes,’ he said flatly.

Selina looked at him. Looked at the bed. ‘Okay.’ She sat down by him, and pulled him into a kiss.

It felt weird. It had felt weird when she’d kissed him before.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked.

‘Feels strange, ya not having a beard,’ Selina said. ‘You’ve ruined me for clean-shaved guys.’

Kent smiled slightly. ‘It’ll grow back.’

‘Tell it to hurry up.’

She kissed him again. This time his uninjured arm snaked about her waist. Selina slid her hand into his shorts.

‘What’re you doing?’ he asked breathlessly.

‘Getting ya off.’

Kent looked at her. ‘But –’

‘You can’t go on top and keep your balance,’ Selina said. ‘I go on top there’s too much chance I knock you or fall on ya. So lemme fire your rocket this way.’

He touched his thumb to her lips. ‘You don’t have to do that.’

‘I want to.’ She waggled her eyebrows. ‘Then you’ll owe me forever.’

‘Well, if you put it like that.’

 ***

When she came back to the bedroom after washing her hands, he’d fallen asleep. It wasn’t like him. Quiet, sure. Sleepy, sometimes. Actually fall asleep right after coming, never. The fucking bullet had done a real number on him.

Selina tucked the covers around him and braced a pillow between his arm and his body. Then she got into bed, turned off the light, and lay down. Her arm fitted neatly around his waist and her face rested against his warm, strong back.

 


	10. Chapter 10

It was bullshit. Where did the press get off publishing kiss-and-tell garbage about her?

‘It’s not even true,’ Selina said, throwing the paper down onto the desk. ‘Maybe he was in my year but I sure as fuck didn’t go to prom with him. Look at him!’

Ben nodded. ‘Not exactly Cary Grant.’

‘Please, as if you’d look twice at a geek like that,’ Gary said.

‘Well, some geeks are okay,’ Selina said. ‘Jesus though, the gall of that guy. Like anyone is gonna believe I fucked him at a party.’

‘You’d think he could at least come up with an original lie,’ Ben said.

‘Right? I suppose we made out behind the bleachers too.’

Mike cleared his throat. ‘This is easily debunked. We’re lucky no genuine ex-partners have come forward.’

‘Luck?’ Ben said. ‘What the fuck are you talking about “luck,” you idiot? Do you have any idea how hard we work to track down, control, and suppress all kind of this stuff?’

Mike shifted his feet. ‘Isn’t that a first amendment issue?’

‘You wanna hear _my_ free speech?’ Ben asked.

Selina cleared her throat. ‘Mike, do the usual bland, boring statement that makes it clear he’s a fantasist.’

‘Will do.’

‘You’re good at bland and boring,’ she said.

Mike opened and closed his mouth.

Selina ran her fingers through her hair. ‘Where the fuck is Kent?’

‘Photo shoot,’ Mike said.

‘What?’

Ben shrugged. He was the only person Selina knew who could shrug his whole body.

‘He and Sue are having their photographs taken,’ Ben said. ‘You know, for the interviews. Positive publicity and all that.’

‘Why’re they being interviewed?’ Gary asked.

Ben mimed a rifle. Gary jumped back a foot, and almost crashed into Mike.

‘Jesus!’ Mike yelped.

‘I don’t like guns!’ Gary said.

‘Sorry,’ Ben said honestly. ‘Didn’t mean to trigger your PTSD.’

‘I don’t like guns,’ Gary said again.

Selina shook her head. ‘We get it. Ben’s a very mean man and he’s real sorry.’

‘Yeah,’ Ben said. ‘I’m thinking I’ll start wearing a black hat so everyone will know I’m a bad guy.’

‘We already know,’ Gary said.

Selina waved her hands. ‘Any idea how long Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie are gonna be having their pictures taken?’

‘Brad and Angelina broke up,’ Gary murmured.

‘Yeah, so did Kent and Sue,’ Selina retorted.

‘Brad and Angelina broke up?’ Mike asked.

***

They’d done something to Kent’s hair. It was weirdly spiky. And shorter. Not short, never that, but distinctly shorter than the near collar length he’d been sporting the day before.

‘What the fuck happened to your hair?’ Selina demanded.

He touched it gingerly. ‘A trim and some sort of wax.’

‘It looks... Damn.’ Selina touched it with her fingertips. ‘Look at you with your trendy hair.’

Kent groaned and pulled her close. ‘They wanted to dye it,’ he said.

Selina went up on her tiptoes to gently bite his lower lip. ‘Ya shoulda let them.’

That got a scowl and he stepped back. ‘I don’t believe that was called for.’

‘Oh, come on.’

‘I don’t see any necessity to make myself ridiculous pretending to be younger than I am,’ Kent said.

‘Pfft! Ya think that Ben, Furlong, or Andrew don’t dye their hair?’ she asked. ‘And I _know_ ya used to.’

‘I was prematurely grey and merely sought to correct the fault,’ he said. His mouth twitched. ‘That’s different from my lover telling me I should alter my appearance to better suit her.’

Selina winced. She caught hold of his belt and pulled him a little closer. ‘Well when ya put it like that, I’d be pissed too.’

‘I’m aware that there is a difference in our relative levels of physical attractiveness,’ Kent said. ‘To use your terminology, we might be deemed to be in entirely different leagues.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Ya know that’s not a real thing? People are attracted to who they’re attracted to.’

‘Nonetheless, studies have shown that we assess “league” with a combination of physical beauty, material wealth, and power. Some people disproportionally value material status over physical, intellectual, or professional attributes, hence the preponderance of physically unattractive but rich and powerful men dating young and beautiful but otherwise unattractive women.’

Selina laughed bitterly. ‘That’s a nice way of putting it.’

‘You see my point, however,’ Kent said stiffly.

Selina sighed. ‘Last thing I ever figured from you was insecurity.’

Kent’s shoulders tensed. ‘You’re the president. You’re independently wealthy. You’re quick witted. I cannot provide for you materially. I cannot provide comfort in times of distress. Far from improving your social status, should you acknowledge me, I would embarrass you. Admittedly the cultural bias against mature women, renders the small age difference between us largely irrelevant. The fact remains that I bring remarkably little to the table.’

She stared at him. ‘Huh. You’ve really given this some thought.’

He looked down at his hands. ‘Hospitalisation gives one time to think.’

‘Okay, well, I haven’t had time to think.’ Selina scratched her forehead. ‘I’ll tell ya one thing though: no fucker provides for me or improves my social status and never has.’

‘I didn’t –’

‘Shut up,’ Selina said. ‘It’s my turn to talk.’ She smoothed her dress. ‘Listen up and listen good: don’t be such an old fart. Okay, you’re not Cary Grant, but I like ya and ya crank my gears. I have fun with ya and… I don’t have worry you’re off screwing other women, telling tales behind my back, or stealing my shit. Trust is… It’s a thing. Jesus! Ya were in hospital after getting shot _saving my life_ and you’re wondering what ya have to offer?’

Two spots of colour appeared in his cheeks. ‘I’m not entirely sure that claiming an automatic reaction, beneficial or otherwise, is an appropriate way of judging worth.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Are you seriously getting your panties in a bunch because ya don’t feel it’s right you’re being talked up as a hero?’

Kent shrugged.

She grasped his lapels, pulled him close, and kissed him. ‘Quit being an ass. That’s an executive order.’

‘Yes Ma’am.’

***

Selina closed her eyes as she leaned back against the car seat. Whatever else, the official cars were always a very smooth ride. She’d never fallen asleep in the car but it was tempting, especially now.

‘I feel like we should get out and let her sleep,’ Ben remarked.

‘On the freeway?’ Kent asked.

‘Sure, out of the window. You go first.’

Selina groaned. ‘Nobody climb out of the goddamn window. Jesus, I can’t even close my eyes without childish bickering.’

‘Can’t blame a guy for trying,’ Ben said.

Selina opened one eye. ‘Wanna bet?’

Ben adjusted his waistband. ‘Did you have a chance to approve the photographs of Sue?’

‘What, do I have to do everything? Why the… why do I employ you people?’ Selina demanded.

‘Not to look at photographs of female staffers,’ Kent said dryly.

‘Human Resources has rules against that sort of thing,’ Ben said.

Selina groaned. ‘Get Amy to check them out.’

‘We also have the text for Sue’s interview to review and polish,’ Kent said.

‘Or ghost write in its entirely,’ Ben said. ‘Unless cold, harsh, and entirely lacking in charisma is the image we’re looking to project.’

Kent’s eyes narrowed. ‘We’ll come to you if we’re looking for close-minded bullying.’

Selina snorted. ‘Like Sue wouldn’t flatten Ben if he said word one.’ She looked at Ben. ‘I dare ya to tell Sue she’s cold and uncharismatic.’

He shuddered. ‘No thanks, she scares the crap out of me.’

Kent rolled his eyes. ‘Your fear of strong women is as predictable as it is pathetic.’

‘So is you sucking up.’

‘Damn, will ya both quit?’ Selina asked. ‘I’d rather deal with Chinese hackers.’

Ben tapped his thumbs together. ‘There’s always the economy crashing through the floor.’

‘Or the threat of homegrown terrorism,’ Kent added.

Selina groaned. ‘Someone tell me why I wanted to be president in the first place?’

Kent and Ben exchanged looks.

‘Tomorrow you get to pardon the turkeys,’ Kent suggested.

‘Oh, woop-di-fricking-do.’

***

Her eyes were going to heal. She was going to heal. She was going to heal and she was going look _fantastic_.

‘Do I look that bad?’ she asked Kent, who was updating her with Tom news.

Gary was shaking his head. Selina ignored him.

‘You look as if you’ve been brutalised,’ Kent said.

‘God, that sounds worse than what Ben said.’

‘It’s… distressing,’ Kent said.

‘Is this revenge for saying ya should’ve let them dye your hair?’

Kent blinked. Not his slow _how-do-I-deal-with-this-idiot_ blink, just a regular one. He was a lot more expressive when you paid attention.

‘Revenge?’ he asked. ‘I’m unclear how being distressed at your apparent pain could be revenge.’

‘Oh.’ Selina settled in her chair. ‘When ya put it like that, I see what ya mean.’

He licked his lips. ‘Are they as painful as they appear?’

‘Sore, kinda. Really not so bad.’

‘You’re so brave,’ Gary muttered.

Selina waved her hand. ‘I’ve given birth, that changes your perception of pain, Lemme tell ya.’

‘So does being shot.’ Gary said.

‘Why don’t ya shove a melon out your pee hole and then ya can decide which hurts worse?’ Selina suggested.

‘Dear lord,’ Kent muttered.

Selina looked at him.

‘Merely acknowledging that one of those sounds significantly worse than the other,’ he said.

‘You’re not gonna suggest I get shot so I can judge?’ she asked.

Gary gasped.

Kent tilted his head. ‘Am I going to suggest that someone shoot you? No. Neither my sense of humour nor my interest in the scientific method are sufficient to override my sense of appropriate behaviour to such an extent.’

‘You have a sense of humour?’ Gary asked.

‘Have you?’ Kent asked.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever seen ya laugh, Gary,’ Selina said.

He bridled a little. ‘I have a subtle sense of humour.’

‘Okay,’ Selina said. ‘Whatever.’

‘If it is acceptable to you, I’d like to try to get home for a few hours,’ Kent said. ‘I have my family all there.’

‘Ya dispatched Tom to calm down the hysterics?’

‘He’s doing the rounds of news channels as we speak,’ Kent promised.

‘Okay, sure.’ Selina lowered her voice a bit. ‘Your sisters are still leaving next week?’

‘On Tuesday.’

She slapped his ass. ‘Get going then. I want ya back here in three hours.’

He smirked at her, more amused by the slap than anything else.

‘Yes, Ma’am.’

Gary looked like he’d swallowed a bug. Selina ignored him.

***

They’d talked about Thanksgiving dinner. Well, she’d talked and Kent agreed. It was one thing to have a meal together in her private dining room but it was another to eat together on the clock. Too risky. Besides, he was running around coordinating their response to a handful of assholes who didn’t know how to damn well cook a turkey. Anyway, Thanksgiving wasn’t a big deal. Selina had begged off it entirely with her family. Urgh. The idea of spending time with her mom and Andrew and Andrew’s bimbo girlfriend... what was wrong with people?

Still, it was kinda weird doing nothing. Even at college she’d had nasty turkey sandwiches. Jeez, it felt like last week. Where had all the time gone?

Selina picked up the phone and called Kelly’s number. Maybe she’d be busy. But maybe she’d be up for a bitchfest about assholes past and terrible meals remembered.

***

It was late when Kent sat on the couch next to her, and took her hand. Selina smiled and put her head against his shoulder.

‘Don’t get comfy,’ she said.

‘Too late.’

‘I’m mad at ya,’ she advised him.

‘Hmm. You don’t sound angry.’

She nudged him with her elbow. ‘Women are so socialised not to show negative emotions, particularly anger.’

Kent chuckled. ‘In that case, allow me to extend my warm congratulations on throwing off social programming in such a spectacular manner.’

Selina thought about it. ‘Stop talking, ya dick.’

He yawned instead.

‘I’m mad at ya for telling me to be nice,’ she said.

‘Only to Doyle,’ Kent murmured. ‘He’s still the VP until the inauguration so it really would be useful to keep him if not happy then at least not angry. You can be as offensive as normal to everyone else.’

‘Hey!’ She poked his knee. ‘I’m fucking nice.’

Kent moved, shifting position so he could look into her face. ‘You’re a veteran politician. Certainly, you’re not “nice” and I’m unclear why you would want to be incorrectly perceived to be so.’

‘Jeez, may be because I’m not a soulless monster?’

Kent stroked her hand. ‘Selina, there is an argument to be made that “niceness” is an evolutionary adaptation to compensate for weakness. You’re not weak. You don’t need to manipulate stronger individuals into protecting you.’

She picked at the knee of her pyjamas. ‘That’s pretty freaking cynical.’

She felt him shrug.

‘It isn’t my theory,’ he said. ‘I have noticed, however, that there is a pressure on women and girls to make themselves “agreeable” in a way that there is not on men and boys.’

Selina scowled. ‘Ya saying girls are weaker?’

‘I’m saying that’s the misogynistic assumption implicit in expecting women to be affable and men to be assertive. So, really, worrying if you are “nice” merely plays into sexist assumptions that are best deemed idiotic and unnecessary.’

‘Fuck being nice,’ Selina said.

‘Unless you need something from someone.’

‘Gotcha.’

 ***

Selina woke up on the couch, leaning against Kent. Well, that was an improvement on the other morning when she’d woken up and found herself drooling and dishevelled while he had already gotten up.

Selina padded into the kitchen and put on the coffee machine. Kent had a pair of pyjamas here now, a toothbrush, and a few items in a little box next to the bookcase.

Not a drawer. A drawer would be… something else. Something neither of them wanted to touch yet. The box was practical, that was all. He couldn’t go running down to the West Wing every time he wanted to brush his teeth or trim his moustache.

Jesus! There had been a howl of agony from the living room. Selina bolted into the room just as a couple of secret service agents crashed in through the door.

Kent was white and dripping with sweat. Selina could see exactly what happened: when she’d got up, the movement had jostled him a bit. He’d lost his balance and slipped, catching or twisting his shoulder. Now he was clutching his shoulder and panting through gritted teeth.

‘Are ya okay?’ she asked, knowing it was dumb.

The look he gave her was damning, maybe the most brutal and eloquent way she’d ever been called a fucking moron.

‘Don’t just stand there, call the doctor,’ she snarled at the agents.

‘He’s on his way.’

‘Then help me sit Mr Davison up,’ she ordered.

They pushed her out of the way, politely, hauled Kent onto the couch, and then just hung around like their strings were cut.

‘Where are your pain meds?’ Selina asked.

He mimed putting his hand in an inside jacket pocket. Selina snapped her fingers at an agent, who strode out to find Kent’s jacket.

‘Guess the old melon down the dick thing is looking kinda tame right now,’ she said.

It took him a minute, and he didn’t say anything, but his lips tugged into a hint of a smile.

Selina grabbed a Kleenex from the table and wiped his forehead. ‘Jesus, you’re as sweaty as Jonah outside a yoga studio.’

He just groaned softly at that.

***

Selina had a coffee while the doctor was in her bedroom with Kent. Nobody had mentioned an ambulance so far. That would be the last thing she needed. She’d have to claim a secret service guy got sick or something. Christ knew they owed her that. She turned as the doctor came out of her bedroom.

‘How’s he doing?’ Selina asked.

‘I’ve given him something for the pain. It’s strong so it would be wise for someone to remain with him while he sleeps.’

‘And then?’

He shrugged. ‘Twisting his shoulder aggravated the damaged muscles but there’s no additional damage. Pain is often a poor indicator as to the level of injury.’

Selina shook her head. ‘All this fuss and he’s okay?’

‘He’s no more or less injured than he was before,’ the doctor said. ‘His pain level, however, has risen significantly.’

‘I better go check he’s still breathing,’ Selina said. ‘Wait, is that what I’m checking for?’

‘Vomiting, seizures, or possibly a paradoxical pain reaction.’

Selina looked at him blankly.

‘More pain rather than less. It’s unlikely.’

Selina nodded. ‘Gotcha.’

‘He should avoid strenuous activity.’

‘He’s a desk jockey who twisted his shoulder sat on the couch,’ Selina said. ‘But I’ll tell him to lay off the Pilates.’

The doctor clasped his hands together. ‘That’s not quite the physical activity I had in mind.’

Selina looked at him. ‘Seriously? I’ve got two black eyes and he took a bullet in the shoulder and neck. We’re not exactly swinging from the chandelier in a tantric sex orgy.’

‘I’m not saying that you can’t be intimate,’ he said. ‘Just that you need to make it relaxed and take things slow.’

‘Did he tell you that I gave him a handy the other day?’

‘Yes,’ the doctor said. ‘He’s a little disoriented due to the painkillers.’

Selina waved her hand. ‘Fine. God, I can’t believe he bitched about that.’

‘Oh, he wasn’t complaining,’ the doctor said.

***

Selina turned the bedroom light on low and got undressed as quietly as she could. She had to be up in... Jesus, in four hours, to go visit an aircraft carrier. She scored badly with the military but she’d have an excuse to wear mirrored sunglasses and, besides, she liked a man in uniform.

She heard Kent grunt and the bedclothes rustle as he moved. When she turned around he was looking right at her.

Okay. Maybe he was looking at her. His gaze was unfocused as hell.

‘Ya awake?’ she asked.

‘Hi.’

‘Hi yourself.’ Selina finished changing, put on her lamp, turned off the main light, and got into bed. ‘Ya scared the crap outta me.’

He raised his uninjured hand to touch her face with his fingertips.

Selina rolled on to her side.

‘You’re high as fuck right now, aren’t ya?’ she asked. ‘I shoulda asked the doc to let me have some.’ She flicked his nose. ‘Say something.’

He put his uninjured arm around her waist and suddenly pulled her on top of him.

‘Kent!’ she yelped, more surprised than anything else. ‘Jeez, you’re freaking strong.’  

‘You’re so little.’ He pushed his face into her hair. ‘Smell so good.’

She kissed his shoulder. ‘C’mon, let go, ya need to get your sleep. So do I.’

‘You’re so mean,’ he said, closing his eyes.

‘Yeah, yeah.’

‘Love you anyway,’ he murmured.

Selina leaned back. ‘What? Hey, talk to me! What did you say? Fucker!’

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

It was a fucking disaster. Halfway down the crematorium aisle, Selina’s heel broke. Just sheared clean in half.

‘Can you hop?’ Ben asked.

‘Are you fucking kidding me?’ Selina hissed. ‘The funeral is about to start and you want me to hop all the way to my seat?’

‘I’ll go get some other shoes!’ Gary promised.

‘Great,’ Selina said as he fled. ‘We’ll just wait a couple hours while he finds a shoe store.’

‘You guys okay?’

Selina swivelled awkwardly, using Ben for support. ‘Oh, Duncan, right?’

‘Yeah.’ He looked at her from under his curtain of hair. ‘You bust your shoe?’

Selina nodded, still clutching Ben. ‘Almost dumped me on my ass.’

Duncan frowned slightly. ‘I’ll ask Marlee if you can borrow hers.’

‘Who the fuck is Marlee?’ Selina wondered, as Duncan slipped away.

‘Looks like the Beetlejuice chick over there,’ Ben said.

Selina craned her neck. ‘Those gothy types don’t mess around with their footwear,’ she said.

‘Yeah,’ Ben said. ‘You’ll probably end up taller than Kent.’

‘Oh, Christ, don’t make me laugh.’

Selina straightened up as Duncan trudged over holding a collection of black straps and wicked steel spikes.

‘Marlee says can she have a selfie after the service?’ Duncan asked.

Selina summoned up a polished smile. ‘Absolutely.’

***

When Kent saw the shoes, he started laughing. ‘What are you wearing?’

Selina tapped her heels together. ‘I think I look chic.’

Devon blew her nose noisily into a tissue. ‘Aren’t they Marlee’s?’

‘Marlee?’ Kent asked.

‘Duncan’s friend with benefits,’ Skye said.

‘That’s how he introduces her to people?’ Selina asked.

‘It’s an admirable level of honesty,’ Kent said. ‘May I ask why you are wearing them?’

Ben held up her broken shoe.

‘Gary must be traumatised,’ Kent said. He turned as the funeral director cleared his throat.

‘Showtime,’ Ben said. ‘So to speak.’

‘Would you sit next to me?’ Kent said to Selina.

‘Uh –’

‘Shut up, Ben,’ Selina said. ‘Yeah, I’d like that.’

They sat at the front of the room. She never knew why people did that. It felt like being on display: fine when you were getting married but shitty when you were grieving. When they buried her dad, Selina’s mom kept pinching Selina’s arm and telling her to stop making an exhibition of herself.

Out of the corner of her eye Selina saw Ben, sat on the row behind, put his hand on Kent’s shoulder. Damn. She’d see Catherine eating a burger next.

***

‘Ya got a brother?’ Selina asked.

‘No.’ Kent followed her look. ‘Ah. Kurt. Cousin.’

Selina whistled. ‘Hell of a family resemblance.’

Kent raised his hand and waggled his fingers at the woman standing with Kurt. ‘His wife is Diane, she assisted in making the Bill problem go away.’

‘She shot him?’

‘She’s the lawyer who got the charges against him dropped.’

‘Darn, I was really hoping for assassination.’ Selina straightened her dress. ‘Ya want me to make nice with her?’

‘It would be appreciated,’ Kent said meekly. ‘She’s a friend to your administration and a fine woman.’

Selina nudged him. ‘Less compliments about other women.’

‘You’re not jealous?’ he asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

‘Don’t flatter yourself,’ she scoffed. ‘I just want proper respect.’

‘Ah. Apologies.’

‘Come on then,’ Selina said, not entirely mollified. ‘Introduce me to the fine woman.’

***

The wake was at Kent’s mom’s house. Selina didn’t know what she was expecting. Probably nothing this…folksy. It was like _The Waltons,_ or something. There were family photographs _everywhere_. Lots of them were very casual “candid” types, but the one over the fireplace was a surprisingly artistic group picture in black and white.

‘Look at ya, so young and cute,’ Selina said to Kent. ‘How old were ya?’

‘Eighteen,’ he said. ‘It was Devon’s twenty-first.’

Selina nudged him with her elbow. ‘Ya mom was quite the looker.’

Kent’s smile was a little tremulous. ‘Thank you.’

‘So, this is where ya grew up?’ Selina asked.

‘Good Lord, no. We bought this for her about ten years ago,’ Kent said. ‘We grew up in a very average little house.’ He tilted his head. ‘By which I mean three bedrooms, one bathroom, small garden, and no maids, gardeners, or butlers.’

‘Hey, my upbringing was normal!’ Selina protested.

‘Hmm, how many ponies did you have?’

‘Just one, smart ass.’

Kent sipped his drink. ‘How many staff?’

‘What am I, the housekeeper? I don’t know.’

Kent nodded. ‘A housekeeper. You’re right, that’s completely normal.’

‘Shut up.’

He was going to say something else, but saw something over her shoulder that made him groan.

‘My aunt and her family. I should...’

‘Go, mingle,’ Selina said, waving her hand.

There were too many people in this part of the house anyway. Selina wandered out and along the corridor. Her mom had never been that interested in photographs of Selina. She didn’t have photos on the walls when Selina was a child, never mind now.

Selina wandered upstairs, idly following the photographs. Kent and Devon had looked a lot alike when they were kids: same collar-length, honey-coloured hair, hazel eyes, and chubby cheeks. Skye’s build was much smaller and her cheekbones were much more prominent.

Selina hadn’t ever much thought about being an only child. Why would she, when it was all she’d known? Andrew had siblings and he fucking _hated_ them. Still, Selina wondered now what it would’ve been like. Instead of her parents using her as an ally against each other, she might have had her own ally. Someone who knew how miserable it was to wait in silence for two hours while her mother had a dinner party: waiting to be presented to the grownups and then sent up to bed after ten minutes. Someone to whisper to when the whole house had the lights off because mother was having a migraine.

Selina shook herself. Jesus. What the fuck good was dwelling on any of that?

A floorboard creaked underfoot. A door opened.

‘Oh, hey,’ Duncan said. ‘Jeez, do people ever get used to the president popping up out of nowhere?’

‘What ya doing there?’ Selina wandered into the room.

He shrugged. ‘Kent asked me to get rid of these.’

“These” were pill bottles, dozens of them.

‘Ya don’t call him Uncle Kent?’ Selina asked.

‘Not his thing,’ Duncan said.

‘Ya gonna make some money on the black market?’

Duncan smiled slightly. ‘I don’t think these are the right kind. Pain meds are probably more the thing than anti-depressants.’

Selina whistled. ‘These are enough to mess someone up.’

Duncan shrugged. ‘Gram started hiding them when she got ill. I guess she forgot where she was putting them.’ He swept them all into a bag. ‘Nobody else wants to touch her stuff yet.’

Selina nodded. ‘When my dad died, he left me a copy of _Little Women_. I couldn’t look at it without... so I put in a shoe box under my bed.’ She pulled a face. ‘My mom’s dog ripped it to shreds.’

‘Wow, that’s awful.’

‘Dogs are assholes,’ Selina said.

‘We’re mostly cat people,’ Duncan said. He scratched the back of his hand. ‘Um, so were you little when your dad died?’

‘Twelve,’ Selina said. ‘My mom went to pieces. Only time I ever saw her that way. I think she was mad he didn’t ask permission.’

‘I don’t remember my dad.’

‘He died?’

‘No, he just left,’ Duncan said. ‘Screw him. His loss.’

‘Too right.’

* * *

‘Have you finished searching the house?’ Kent asked.

Selina snapped her fingers. ‘Didn’t find your porn stash yet.’

‘My mother never did,’ he said. ‘I’m sure she had the advantages of both home field and motivation.’

‘Or she found it and she didn’t tell ya,’ Selina suggested. ‘I found my father’s. It was in a toolbox in his workshop.’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘That sounds scarring.’

‘Oh God, yeah. I went running to my mom and everything.’ She rolled her eyes. ‘That was _not_ the best choice, lemme tell ya.’

‘She couldn’t have blamed you.’

Selina snorted. ‘Clearly ya don’t know my mom.’

Kent glanced around to see if they were being observed and then squeezed her hand. ‘Thank you for coming.’

‘Ya owe me, Davison,’ Selina said.

‘Yes, Ma’am.’

***

‘I don’t believe this,’ Ben said, staring at his cell.

‘I know, just the thought of those monstrous affronts to nature!’ Gary said.

They were in the car on the way back to the West Wing. Selina sat back in her seat.

‘What’re ya talking about, Gary?’ she asked.

‘Those shoes!’

‘Nobody gives a flying fuck about shoes!’ Ben snapped. ‘The economy is in meltdown.’

Mike raised his hand. ‘Actually, there’s a selfie of you wearing the shoes that’s gaining traction online.’

‘Delete it!’ Gary said.

‘That’s not how the internet works,’ Mike said.

Ben hit him on the head with a piece of paper. ‘What part of “economy in meltdown” do you think is less important that punk footwear?’

‘More goth than punk,’ Gary said. ‘Possibly with some steampunk influences.’

‘Newsflash: nobody gives a fuck!’ Ben said.

Selina shook her head. ‘Ben, we need an economic taskforce. Kent will be back tomorrow. Get a bench of treasury guys, you, Kent... who else?’

‘Tom James,’ Ben said.

‘What? No.’

‘He’s the economy czar,’ Ben said. ‘And he used to be a banker. He has relevant real world experience.’

Selina groaned. ‘Damn it.’

Ben shrugged. ‘Sometimes you gotta play nicely with people you hate.’

‘Doing it _sometimes_ would be a fucking improvement,’ Selina retorted. ‘Hey, has Amy come up with anything on Tom?’

‘A lot of mysterious meetings,’ Ben said. ‘He’s still warming up to her. Amy’s not the best at kissing ass and pretending to love it.’

‘You’re pretty shitty at it yourself,’ Selina said.

Ben nodded. ‘Oh yeah, I’m the fucking worst.’

‘Dan is great at it,’ Mike said.

‘Yeah,’ Ben allowed. ‘But Kent is pretty top-notch at kissing ass and faking it. He’ll have Tom thinking he hates you in no time.’

Selina scowled. ‘That’s not reassuring.’

Ben waved his hands. ‘Just keep him happy and there’s no problem.’

‘Ew,’ Gary muttered.

‘Seriously, Ben,’ Selina said.

***

‘He’s been meeting with Bill Ericsson,’ Amy announced over the speakerphone.

Selina looked at Ben and Kent who were also listening.

‘Bill Ericsson? Why’d he wanna associate with that loser?’ Ben asked.

‘More to the point, why would Bill chose to associate with Tom?’ Kent asked.

‘How is that more to the fucking point?’

Kent laid his hand out palm up. ‘Tom has no reason to ignore Bill as a source of information. Bill has every reason to hold Tom at least partially responsible for his arrest. Tom named Bill. I doubt he’s forgotten that.’

‘We need more intel,’ Selina said. ‘God, where’s the shadowy forces of governmental oppression when ya need them?’

‘You’re looking at them,’ Kent said.

‘It’s been a rough few weeks,’ Ben added.

Selina waved her hand. ‘Is there anything else?’

Ben and Kent exchanged a look.

‘It’s classified,’ Ben said.

‘Oh, okay. Ames, keep up the work,’ Selina said, and disconnected the phone while Amy was mid-word. ‘Gary, Mike, shoo.’ She crossed her legs as they left. ‘Is this actually classified or did ya just want the children out of the room?’

‘Kent ran the polls on the bail out,’ Ben said.

The public have no appetite for you bailing out your college friend and former sexual partner,’ Kent said.

‘Yeah they... what?’ Ben asked.

‘The public don’t know jack shit about it,’ Selina said.

‘I thought Kelly Calvary was a woman?’ Ben said.

‘She is,’ Kent said.

‘See! Even Ben didn’t know,’ Selina said.

Kent rolled his eyes. ‘Ben is scarcely a good example of what anyone can be expected to know.’

‘I know we’ll clean up with the gay and lesbian community when it comes out,’ Ben said.

‘At the risk of pissing off every Jesus-obsessed, gun worshipping, wife-beating homophobic asshole in the country,’ Selina said. She stood up and strolled over to the bar.

‘Bailing out her bank will likely attract negative press,’ Kent said. ‘The more press is accrued, the more likely that someone from your past will step forward with details of your former sexual relationship.’

‘Maybe nobody knows,’ Ben said.

‘A former sorority sister already sold the story,’ Kent said. ‘Hence my knowledge of the event.’

‘Oh fuck,’ Selina said. ‘I need to think about this.’ She waited for a couple of seconds. ‘That means get out, only more polite.’

‘Ma’am.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’

Selina moved over to her desk and sat down. Her desk. She’d worked for it. She’d earned it. She was gonna be a great president.

All she had to do was fix the economy, solve the problem with the Middle East, temper expansionist Russia, restrict Chinese cyber invasion, and stop North Korea getting nukes.

Easy.

‘Ma’am?’

Sue was holding a sheaf of paperwork. Selina couldn’t stop herself from groaning.

‘It never ends.’

‘No, Ma’am,’ Sue said. ‘Administration is eternal.’

Selina pushed back her hair as Sue set down the folders. ‘Ya didn’t get your hair done for the photo shoot?’

‘Ma’am?’

‘Ya didn’t get your hair cut. I wasn’t sure about Kent’s new look but it kinda grew on me.’

Sue snorted. ‘Mr Davison doesn’t respect his hair.’

‘Because he let them cut it?’

‘Because he leaves too long between appointments. He allows it to grow too long and then it must be severely cut back.’

Selina nodded. ‘He’s got a lot of it though.’

‘I do not let just anyone touch my hair,’ Sue said severely. ‘Certainly not someone I will never see again and whose primary motivation is a striking photograph rather than meeting my requirements.’

Selina picked up her coffee. ‘Did ya let them do your clothes and makeup?’

‘Under close supervision.’ Sue clicked her pen. ‘Since I will almost certainly never be photographed for national distribution again, I wanted it to be right.’

‘Jesus, I wish I could be sure I’d never be photographed again.’

***

Kent wasn’t in his office. He was over in the Eisenhower Building. Again. Selina was losing patience with the amount of time he spent over there. Okay, sure, he was supposed to be sucking up to Tom, but did that really have to take up so much time? How did men bond anyway, golf games? Strip clubs? Christ, she’d just about bust a gut if Kent got dragged to a strip club. That shit would be hysterical.

‘Mom?’

‘Selina looked up. ‘Hey sweetie.’

‘I need to talk you about something and it’s very important.’

***

Afterwards, Selina sank into her chair while Gary fussed with coffee.

‘Whoo,’ she said. ‘Did not see that coming.’

‘Not at all,’ Gary agreed. He paused. ‘Marjorie maybe.’

‘Oh, yeah, Marjorie for sure.’ Selina drummed her fingers on her desk. ‘My mom is gonna have another stroke.’

Gary made a sympathetic face. ‘Oh, no! Maybe she doesn’t have to find out?’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Gee, Gary, I can’t see why the First Daughter dating a woman would be something anyone would care about. It’s not going to be all over the news. Oh no.’ She waved her hand. ‘I don’t give a shit who Catherine is banging and Andrew won’t either. But my mom will, and for God knows what reason Catherine is fond of her.’ She looked up as the door opened and Kent, Ben, and Dan walked in.

‘We’re still working on the restructuring package,’ Ben said.

‘Yeah, yeah, shut the door,’ Selina said. ‘Okay, Catherine just came out.’

‘Of what?’ Dan asked.

‘As gay! Or bi, maybe. I’m not sure which.’ She narrowed her eyes. ‘Why do you two look totally unsurprised in any way?

Ben adjusted his waistband. ‘It’s not that I’m unsurprised,’ he said. ‘It’s that I don’t care.’

Selina pointed at him. ‘Good answer.’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘Do we know if Catherine intends to keep this a private matter or to be public?’

Selina cocked her head. ‘Is she “out” publicly ya mean?’

Kent’s hand sketched an uncertain shape in the air. ‘My understanding is that being “out” is not a binary but a spectrum. One can be “out” to some people but not others. Parents, traditionally, being among the last to know.’

Selina drew her brows together. ‘Well I fucking know right now and she’s going to tell Andrew.’ She planted her hands on the desk. ‘She’s not ready to go public. They’ve only been dating a little while.’

Dan perked up. ‘Who’s Catherine dating? Is she famous? Is she hot? We could get some great press –’

‘Marjorie, you assclown,’ Selina interrupted.

‘Who the fuck is Marjorie?’ Ben asked.

‘Agent Palmiotti,’ Kent said.

‘The little brunette who never smiles?’

‘Good match,’ Dan said.

‘ _Anyway_ ,’ Selina said. ‘We gotta keep this off the radar until she wants to go public. If she ever does.’

‘Explains why she was never interested in me,’ Dan said.

‘No, she just met you more than once,’ Ben said.

Selina nodded. ‘Self-respect helps too. Okay, anything else?’

‘We need to nail down the banks to bail out,’ Ben said.

Selina rubbed her forehead. ‘I’m still thinking about it.’

‘There’s intelligence chatter that the Chinese hackers have been imprisoned,’ Kent said.

‘Wow, really?’ Selina asked. ‘They’re government sanctioned.’

‘Not to trigger a trade embargo,’ Kent said.

Selina looked blank and then remembered Dan. ‘Oh... Right. The hacked tweet.’

‘And emails,’ Ben said. ‘And busting into our servers and HR database. They’re lucky all we’re doing is a trade embargo.’

‘Gotcha,’ Selina said. ‘Well, they brought it on themselves.’

‘Indeed,’ Kent said.

‘We need to move replacing Mike up the agenda. The election is over. Let’s take Old Yeller around the back of the barn already.’

‘You have interviews this afternoon,’ Dan said.

‘Great.’

Selina didn’t feel guilty about replacing Mike. She didn’t even feel guilty about not feeling guilty. He’d been okay at his job, once. But when she became the vice president he started to flounder. Now she was in the White House and he had lost his grip entirely. None of her old team had realised how different it would be and none of them had stepped up to the plate. Even Amy had flailed and she was smart enough to realise she wasn’t up to the chief of staff job. Don’t even start Selina on Dan. Who’d have thought the remorseless sociopath had enough humanity to even have a breakdown?

Thank Christ for Ben and Kent. Sure, they bickered like an old married couple, and their list confusion had led directly to the congressional committee, but they could actually work together amazingly well. They knew how everything operated and they didn’t get stressed all the damn time. She’d have to remember to give them both “attaboys.” She couldn’t risk Ben quitting on her. Not that it was likely, for all his complaints she knew he lived for the political knife fight.

Selina found herself with two minutes between meetings. Two minutes: it was a heady and exciting thought.

She found Kent in his office. He was on his phone but stood up as she wandered in.

‘We’ll discuss this in detail later,’ he said to the person. ‘Goodbye.’

‘Hey,’ she said, pushing his door shut. ‘Two quick questions, one: what the fuck is with you telling Ben about me and Kelly, and two, how did you already know Catherine was gay or bi or whatever?’

He looked away and played with his pen. ‘Apologies, I thought that Ben already knew.’

Selina gritted her teeth. ‘So, this was a thing Hughes and his administration were laughing about?’

He was surprised enough to drop his pen. ‘Why would we be amused? Youthful exploration of sexual tastes and desires is both natural and healthy. No. I told President Hughes when you were being vetted for vice president. If anything, he thought it might be potentially helpful attracting votes of the young and those of alternative sexualities.’

Selina tapped her knuckles against his desk. ‘Huh. What about Catherine? How’d ya know about that?’

‘I didn’t know.’

There was the lightest emphasis on “know,” but Selina remembered that he was sneaky.

‘But ya suspected,’ she said. ‘Ya weren’t surprised.’

He gave a small shrug. ‘I wasn’t surprised.’

‘I have a meeting in like twenty seconds. Don’t dick me around unless you’re gonna take your time and do the job properly.’

Kent picked up his pen. ‘I saw the way that Catherine looked at Marjorie. I saw the way that Marjorie looked at her.’

‘That’s it?’ Selina asked.

‘That’s it.’

She turned to leave. ‘Maybe next time tell me.’

‘I will make a note to out people to you.’

Selina yanked open the door. ‘Don’t make me slap your legs, Davison.’

‘I will endeavour to do better in future, Ma’am,’ he said sweetly.

***

The British foreign secretary was either a fucking moron or an evil genius. Selina watched him shamble around the diplomatic reception with no better idea which it was than when she’d met him.

‘Foreign secretary is high-up there, right?’ she asked.

‘Oh yeah, absolutely,’ Dan assured her.

‘It is a position with a great deal of prestige but relatively little power,’ Kent said.

‘It’s a great one for a prime minister to foist on someone they think is after their job,’ Ben said.

‘Which he is,’ Kent added.

‘He’s been denying it for years but everyone knows it’s bullshit,’ Ben said. ‘The mad professor shtick is fooling nobody.’

Selina shook her head. ‘I was wondering. Their new prime minister seems too sharp to appoint a total fucking moron.’

‘Whatever one thinks of her politics, she’s an exceptional strategist,’ Kent said with a definite touch of admiration. ‘During the leadership battle her rivals eliminated each other or were exposed for various political sins while she raised her skirts above the muck and sailed on.’

Selina raised her eyebrows. ‘Ya got a little crush there, Kent?’

‘I merely admire her ability,’ he protested.

‘What is it with you and authoritarian women?’ Ben asked. ‘Wasn’t Sue enough?’

‘I’ll thank you to leave my private life out of this,’ Kent sniffed.

‘It’s like a mommy-complex,’ Ben said. ‘Do you dress in diapers and asked to be spanked?’

Kent took two steps forward, right into Ben’s space, and looked him in the eye. ‘Does that thought excite you, Ben? Shall we go outside and you can see what happens if you raise your hand to me?’

‘What? No! Fuck no! I was just –’

Catherine stepped forward. ‘Kent, would you introduce me to the foreign secretary?’

He didn’t move for a couple of seconds, and then stepped back. ‘Certainly. If you’ll excuse me, Ma’am?’

Selina waved her hand.

Ben was breathing heavily. ‘What the fuck is his problem?’

‘Gee, I don’t know,’ Selina said. ‘Maybe after several years of you continually having a go at him, he just had enough.’

‘His mom died two weeks ago,’ Gary murmured.

Selina looked at him. ‘Thanks, I’m sure we’d _all_ forgotten that.’

‘Oh fuck,’ Ben muttered. ‘Do you think he’d have really hit me?’

‘With his one good arm,’ Dan sniggered.

He could turn your ass into pâté,’ Ben growled at him.

‘Hmm, ass pâté,’ Amy said. ‘Yummy.’

Selina shook her head.’ I want you two working with Jonah. Stop him being so... Jonah.’

‘What did I do?’ Amy asked.

‘Ya got in my eye line,’ Selina said.

***

Selina found Kent out on the balcony. There wasn’t anyone else around of course; having free alcohol any place with a lot of Brits guaranteed people queued five deep for drinks.

‘Looking for the sniper rifle you hid earlier?’ Selina asked

‘For Ben?’ Kent said. ‘Standing behind him and shooting “boo” would probably suffice.’

‘I need the two of ya pulling together, not getting into fistfights.’

‘Tell _him_.’

‘I have,’ Selina said.

Kent gritted his teeth as he adjusted the sling. ‘I’m told that following an event of this nature a certain amount of... agitation is normal.’

‘Ya still seeing the therapist?’

‘He’s the one who told me.’

Selina touched his other hand. ‘Everyone is stressed and biting at each other. I’m gonna get Sue to schedule a light Saturday. We’ll have a blow out and recover Sunday. Get drunk, let off steam, come out fighting the other side instead of each other.’

Kent snorted. ‘You intend to order us to get drunk?’

‘I’m gonna tell my lover he better kick up his heels before he explodes, and I’m gonna wave a lot of alcohol at everyone else. I know those assholes. They won’t need telling. Hell, the past few months I’ve had, _I_ won’t need telling.’

Kent ran his hand down her arm. ‘I understand that you told Ms Calvary you weren’t bailing out her bank. How did she take it?’

‘Like I pissed in her coffee and told her it was a cappuccino.’ Selina sighed. ‘I’m gonna change my Twitter bio to “two-faced, selfish, traitorous bitch.” Kelly always had a way with words.’

‘It’s certainly evocative,’ Kent agreed. ‘I’ve made some calls suggesting a new position for her.’

‘Like what, prison warden? Butthole inspector?’ Selina scoffed.

‘With a new position and time to calm down, she might reconsider her words to you.’

Selina smiled. ‘Ya trying to fix me up on a play-date?’

He shrugged. ‘I know how much her friendship meant to you.’

‘Yeah.’ She kissed him. ‘Let’s go back and I’ll show ya how much your friendship means to me.’

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> American constitutional law isn't my strong suit but I *think* I have this right. If I'm wrong, then my excuse is that Veep apparently played pretty fast and loose with the rules in the series.

Selina woke up and had a luxurious forty-five seconds before she opened her eyes. Kent wasn’t next to her and his side of the bed was still warm. He seemed to expend a ridiculous amount of heat just by existing.

Anyway. That probably meant that he’d got up and was now making breakfast. Selina hadn’t dated a man before who thought that making breakfast was simply a daily task and not some Herculean effort which deserved copious thanks and enthusiastic blowjobs. Selina put on her gown before she opened the bedroom door, which was more than Kent had. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw it was also more than Catherine or Marjorie had done.

Kent was wearing boxers. Marjorie was wearing a baseball shirt that reached her bare thighs. Catherine... Catherine was in some frilly satin thing.

Kent was rigidly keeping his gaze at eye level. Catherine was not.

‘What are you doing here?’ Selina asked. ‘And what the hell are you wearing?’

‘It’s a teddy,’ Catherine said defensively, folding her arms across her chest.

‘A teddy? Ya look like a knock-off Playboy bunny.’

‘I’m sorry, Ma’am,’ Marjorie said. ‘We were so giddy and excited to spend our first evening together that we didn’t think things through.’

Selina looked at Kent. ‘Ya better be having pure thoughts.’

‘Why wouldn’t I?’ he asked, sounding honestly surprised.

‘C’mon, two women. Lots of guys get weird ideas about that.’

‘It’s nothing I haven’t seen or heard before,’ he said, ‘albeit with different participants.’

‘Well, I’m traumatised,’ Catherine said. ‘And would you put some more clothes on please, Kent?’

As he turned towards the door, Selina caught his forearm with her hand. ‘You’re gonna be doing that too aren’t ya, Catherine?’

‘Mom, that is completely-’

‘Fair,’ Selina interrupted. ‘Now go and cover yourself up.’

Catherine rolled her eyes at Marjorie, and trooped out the kitchen after Kent.

Selina ran her fingers through her hair. ‘Is there coffee in the pot?’

Marjorie nodded. ‘Mr Davison put it on.’

‘That’s why I keep him around, Selina said. ‘That and the amazing sex.’

Marjorie poured out coffee. ‘Does it bother him?’

‘The amazing sex? He’s generally pretty enthusiastic.’

Marjorie didn’t smile. ‘He’s your secret.’

Selina pushed back her hair. ‘Oh, I see where this is going. Marjorie, listen, in time Catherine will be happy to show ya off as her girlfriend. It’s just, ya know, a brief period of readjustment.’

Marjorie’s eyes widened a fraction. ‘I wasn’t thinking that.’

‘Good!’ Selina said. ‘You’re a... very welcome addition to the family. Just maybe not first thing in the morning when I was planning to drink coffee and bang my secret boyfriend.’

‘Understood. Ma’am.’

* * *

‘I honestly cannot summon up any interest in Jonah,’ Selina said. ‘Particularly the election but also generally... Jonah. Ya know?’

‘Well, if he wins we actually have a shot pushing through some legislation,’ Ben said. ‘Maybe an amended version of _Families First_.’

‘Oh, Jesus, no,’ Selina said shuddering. ‘I got so fricking burned with that. Turns out everyone hates the poor. Including the poor.’

‘Who knew?’ Ben asked.

‘No, maybe we could do something about medical provisions for veterans,’ Selina said. ‘Cut through all the snarls and red tape. I hear it’s a nightmare.’

Ben was holding. ‘Yeah that could –’

There was a brief tap on the door as Kent pushed it opened. ‘Apologies, no time.’ Kent shut the door. ‘Ma’am, Tom James is attempting to have you impeached over the alleged cover-up of the data breach and spiking the _Meyer Bill_.’

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘He is fucking **_what_**?’

‘He hasn’t yet successfully lobbied to begin proceedings but he’s working on it,’ Kent said.

‘He could do that himself,’ Ben said.

‘And risk looking like the asshole backstabbing his boss?’ Selina sneered. ‘He doesn’t have the guts. He’d just rather sneak around dripping poison in people’s ears.’

‘Good reference,’ Kent said.

‘I don’t know what it is,’ Selina admitted.

‘ _Hamlet_.’

Ben thumped the arm of the chair with his fist. ‘How far has he got?’

‘Not far. There’s no written evidence that wasn’t brought at the inquiry. What he is attempting to do is secure testimony: myself, Sue, Bill Ericsson, and Leigh Patterson.’

‘Why you, why not Amy, Dan, or Jonah?’ Selina asked.

Kent spread his hands. ‘It’s a matter of credibility. Myself and Sue are in the minority who did not snowball Bill. Leigh did, but she mentioned him first. Tom would argue everyone else would merely leapt on her naïve suggestion.’

Ben stood up. ‘Why not me?’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘Again, credibility; you have none. You sat in the inquiry and talked as if cover-ups are not only systemic but a normal cost of doing business.’

Ben pulled a face. ‘They are and you fucking know it.’

‘Hence your lack of credibility,’ Kent said.

‘That’s fucking great,’ Ben said.

‘Additionally, Ma’am, he’s aware that if he became president through your impeachment he would still be free to serve two full terms as elected president,’ Kent said. ‘Whether his presidency was good or ill that alone would secure his legacy.’

‘That can’t be fucking right,’ Ben said. ‘He couldn’t serve the full four years.’

‘No, only two,’ Kent said. ‘That would be enough to establish him as the longest serving president after Roosevelt.’

Selina stood up and took a deep breath. ‘What’s his fucking timeline on this?’

‘A month or so after the inauguration,’ Kent said. ‘He’s planning to begin approaching committee members during the congressional ball.’

Ben snorted. ‘Asshole wants his fingerprints off the gun.’

‘Tom has taken some time to establish his plan,’ Kent said. ‘It would be wise to do the same.’

‘Yeah,’ Selina said. ‘Because I want this done right. I wanna fucking crush that two-faced, back-stabbing prick. I’m gonna nail his dick to the wall and beat him to death with my goddamn shoe!’

‘There goes another broken heel,’ Ben muttered.

‘Do I look like this is remotely funny?’ Selina growled. ‘Do I look _amused_?’

Ben set his shoulders. ‘No, Ma’am, you look terrifying.’

She smiled, and they both took a step back. ‘Aren’t ya glad that you’re on my side?’

***

‘Don’t think ya got away with it,’ she said to Kent over a rushed working lunch.

He looked at her blankly.

‘When I was yelling at Ben. I know ya got a semi.’

He glanced down at his groin, as if he might actually have not noticed having an erection.

‘It was an inspiring speech,’ he said.

Selina poked her food. ‘He can’t do it, can he?’

‘Tom? History isn’t on his side, nor is the law. He may merely hope to cause enough embarrassment and pressure that you’ll resign.’ Kent made a so-so gesture with his hand. ‘He is sufficiently convinced of my dissatisfaction with you to ask for my testimony. However, I’ve not quite penetrated his inner circle.’

‘Uh,’ Selina said, ‘you might wanna rephrase that.’

He paused for a moment. ‘Yes…’

Selina brushed off her hands. ‘How do ya tell him all the shit he wants to hear? All that ass kissing and telling him ya hate me.’

‘It’s politics. You do it all the time, talking to Doyle and Furlong. It’s nothing new.’

Selina lowered her voice. ‘I’m not talking shit about you to Doyle and Furlong!’

‘Ah. I see,’ he said. ‘If it eases your mind I do not “talk shit” about you. I merely allow a certain amount of irritation to be perceived and encourage any and all complaints to which he gives voice.’

‘Oh do ya!’                                                                                                    

He raised an eyebrow. ‘It’s very cathartic.’

‘Asshole,’ she grumbled. ‘What did ya tell him about the shooting?’

‘I told him that my memory is unclear, but assume that I panicked.’ He raised an eyebrow. ‘That if I had more time to think then I would have acted differently.’

‘Jesus, no wonder he thinks ya hate me,’ Selina said quietly.

Kent tipped up her chin. ‘It means nothing. It’s just work. I have no doubt that Amy feels the same.’

‘I know. You’re my double agents.’

‘Exactly.’

Selina crossed her legs. ‘Maybe ya should talk to Sue. Get her up to speed.’

‘I think perhaps that wouldn’t be our wisest course of action,’ he said carefully. ‘Sue is exceptional at what she does, in her comfort zone, but performs very poorly out of it. She is an unskilled liar and a worse actor.  If Tom approaches her then her responses must be genuine or he will realise that you suspect him.’

Selina stood up. ‘Good to know there’s something that Sue is terrible at.’

‘That’s beneath you.’

‘What, being president means I can’t be petty?’

Kent shrugged. ‘It means that you probably shouldn’t be.’

‘You don’t let me have any fun.’

‘I was hoping to have some fun tonight,’ he said. ‘To celebrate the removal of my sling.’

‘We’ll see.’ Selina pointed at his groin. ‘Stay! Good dick.’

 ***

Selina didn’t “get” the fifty hottest staffers list. She understood why staffers like Amy cared. They were secretly hoping for validation of just about any kind, even if it was a demeaning cattle market where they were actually ranked like… well, like a cow at a goddamn fair.

No, what she didn’t get was why anyone _else_ would care. Why the fuck would a magazine print the list? Staffers were largely politics geeks. They dressed at least three years out of date, their haircuts looked like they paid in coupons at the Mall, and most of them had the social skills of oatmeal. The younger ones, and hot lists always skewed young, clearly lived on pizza and soda, while the older ones had generally spent too much time with the whiskey and cigars. Even the women.

‘Look who made the hot list!’ Mike trilled, waving the magazine at Sue.

‘What?’ She grabbed it from his grasp.

‘First time?’ Selina asked.

‘It’s a popularity contest,’ Amy said, repeatedly clicking her pen. ‘You got a lot of publicity after the shooting. That’s all.’

‘And the interviews were published this morning,’ Mike said.

‘How the fuck would something published this morning influence this pile of narcissism that was obviously put together in the last couple weeks?’ Ben asked.

‘I just meant it as additional information,’ Mike said weakly. He turned to Sue. ‘Wendy said you looked great in those interview pictures.’

‘What number are you?’ Amy asked.

‘Twenty,’ Sue said.

‘Nice to have someone from the West Wing representing us,’ Selina said, walking towards her office.

‘Oh, Kent’s in there too,’ Mike said.

Ben made a disparaging “harrumph.” ‘Kent’s always in there. I think he’s nailing an editor.’

‘Mr Davison is a classically attractive man,’ Sue said. ‘Given that most male staffers are immature boys or overweight alcoholics it is not surprising that he makes the list.’

‘What’s the matter, Ben,’ Selina asked. ‘Did ya drop off the bottom?’

He waved his hand. ‘I prefer to prove my sex appeal in a more dignified way.’

‘Such as affairs,’ Sue suggested.

‘You offering?’

Sue made a show of looking him up and down. ‘No.’

Ben shrugged. ‘Easy come, easy go.’

‘I do not come easily,’ Sue said.

Ben nodded. ‘I absolutely believe you.’

***

Kent messed with his shoulder all through the briefing and occasionally made soft, barely audible, pained little noises. Selina heard them. It was annoying as hell. She was sympathetic, sure, to a point. That point was passed when he fidgeted like a three-year-old after a double espresso.

‘What the hell is your problem, Twitchy McGee?’ she asked.

Fuck. She’d gone too far. Even Gary looked shocked.

‘I’m in some pain,’ Kent said quietly. ‘I have to adjust to not wearing the sling.’

Selina, pretended to check her papers. ‘Gary, arrange for the doc to check Kent out.’

‘That’s not necessary, Ma’am,’ Kent said.

‘Yeah it is, ya can tell because I said so.’

He pouted. Honest to God stuck out his lower lip and sulked. You’d never catch Selina sulking. She definitely wasn’t sulking about varied female staffers leering at him. Okay, so the photo shoot had been a good one. He photographed well. Hell, he even did a couple of ridiculous stare-at-the-camera-with-bedroom-eyes poses, something Sue hadn’t managed as she was way too uncomfortable in front of the camera. It had taken Selina a long time to learn to be comfortable being photographed. It was something you _could_ learn, although God knew Catherine seemed doomed to the remedial class.

Cell phones vibrated. Selina cursed.

‘Some people have four alarm chillies,’ she said. ‘I got four cell alarms. What now? An earthquake? Did San Francisco fall into the sea?’

Ben was going an alarming shade of red. ‘WikiLeaks has reported receiving a huge cache of classified files, _our_ files, from an unidentified source.’

‘Does the source rhyme with Siamese?’ Selina retorted.

Kent thought about it. ‘That would depend on the accent.’

‘Don’t make me box your ears, smartass.’

‘It will likely take WikiLeaks a day or two to sort through,’ Kent said. ‘There’s a chance we may be able to get ahead of any embarrassing disclosures.’

‘I thought they didn’t censor,’ Selina said. ‘Isn’t that their whole damn deal?’

Ben pushed back his hair. ‘They don’t censor but they sure as fuck cherry-pick the really embarrassing shit to get maximum headlines.’

‘Can we tell them not to?’ Gary suggested.

‘Oh yeah, that’ll work,’ Ben sneered. ‘Hey, bunch of anarchists and radicals who childishly think you’re saving the world, how about not showing everyone we lied about our ages and that our cells are full of sexts.’

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘You send sexts on your work cell?’

‘It’s the only one I have,’ he said.

‘Please God, tell me there aren’t any dick pics,’ Selina said.

‘No Ma’am,’ Ben said. ‘I haven’t seen the little guy since Regan.’

‘I’m not sleeping tonight,’ Dan muttered.

‘Is there anything we can do about this?’ Selina asked. ‘Other than giving Ben a flip phone.’

‘I’ll call in the intelligence heads,’ Ben said. ‘The NSA or the CIA might have someone there or at least be monitoring them.’

‘We can also attempt to pre-emptively discredit the data which, as far as we know, may be a complete fabrication,’ Kent said.

‘Maybe people should wonder how impartial WikiLeaks can be when they knowingly allow themselves to be used by China to attack the us,’ Dan suggested.

‘Okay, good. Those are all good.’ Selina blew out her cheeks. ‘What am I forgetting?’

‘Party tonight,’ Gary murmured.

‘Right! Yes. Amy is sneaking away from the lair of the white worm for that.’ She looked at their blank faces. ‘Tom James.’

‘As long as the booze is free we’ll all be there,’ Ben said.

***

‘I am going to crush you. Render you a helpless, mewling child, and then I will cast you into the eternal darkness.’

Selina stared at Sue. ‘Okay, that’s terrifying.’

Kent shifted the files he was holding from arm to arm. ‘Since the interviews were published Sue has had a number of abusive and obscene phone calls,’ he explained.

‘The secret service are on their way,’ Sue said to the caller. ‘You will be taken to Guantanamo and... Are you still there?’ She shook her head and put down the phone.

‘Having fun there, Sue?’ Selina asked.

‘It is deeply satisfying, Ma’am,’ Sue said. ‘Almost as satisfying as reporting him was.’

‘Ya know, there are women who charge good money to talk to men that way,’ Selina said.

‘Can they have them arrested after?’ Sue asked.

‘No doubt that’s someone’s idea of a good time,’ Kent said.

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘You’ve removed your sling.’

‘Thank you for noticing,’ he said.

‘You’re still favouring your arm.’

‘My shoulder still has two holes in it.’

Selina shuddered. ‘Can you not?’

Sue crossed her legs. ‘Ma’am, Kelly Calvary called. She would like to have lunch. You could squeeze in half an hour at two if we cut the tree trimming short.’

‘Let’s do that anyway,’ Selina said. ‘What does Kelly want?’

‘She didn’t say.’

Selina looked at Kent. ‘Did ya find her a new position?’

‘Three, I believe that she accepted CEO of a Swiss multinational.’

‘Shall I book lunch with Kelly Calvary?’ Sue asked.

‘Yeah, maybe she’ll assassinate me and put me outta my misery.’ She knew as she spoke it was too soon for that joke. Even the Secret Service guy at the door looked piqued.

‘Gallows humour, people, come on.’

‘Very droll, Ma’am,’ Kent said.

 ***

Selina collapsed back onto her bed. Why did all her days seem about twenty-five years long? Today was supposed to have been a low-key day, so everyone could let their hair down tonight.

‘That looks like fun,’ Kent said.

Selina looked over at him, stood in the doorway. ‘Be more fun with you here.’

He kicked off his shoes. One of these days someone needed to teach him to be tidier. But not today.

He climbed on the bed, propped himself up on a pillow, and kissed her. Selina pushed her fingers into his hair.

‘Your hair is insane,’ she said.

‘Your dirty talk is deficient.’

Selina sniggered. ‘Am I ever gonna stop being tired?’

‘Sure.’ He was unbuttoning her dress.

‘When?’

‘When you leave office.’ Kent was dropping kisses down her body.

‘That’s a downer,’ Selina said. She caught his eye when he looked up. ‘Not that “down” is always a bad direction.’

Kent smirked and moved down the bed.

‘Ya never ask me to do this,’ she said, closing her eyes.

He didn’t answer apart from flicking the tip of his tongue across her clitoris.

She knew she should move her hands. She tended to yank his hair.

She didn’t move her hands. Everything was just... hmm...

‘Not done…’ she muttered as he moved away, kissing and nibbling her thighs, her belly, and her breasts.

She fumbled with his shirt as he pushed down his pants and boxers. She shoved his shirt apart and scratched at his chest. Gently. Not so gently.

He lifted her slightly as he entered her. Selina opened her eyes and found him looking at her.

‘So,’ she said. ‘Come here often?’

***

They shared a shower. No messing, they didn’t have time, and Kent needed a few hours to recharge his battery anyway. Selina had only showered with Andrew once: they’d spent the entire time falling over each other, and never with Ray. Jeez, just the idea was gross. What guy you were okay showering with was a weird metric to apply to dating. Like the one about the economy and skirt lengths.

‘I’m going to get out,’ Kent said.

‘I’m gonna stay a few more minutes.’

He nodded agreeably and kissed her nose.

Her nose. What the actual fuck? She didn’t think anyone had done that since she was in grade school.

Selina rinsed her hair, turned off the shower, and got out.

She wrapped a towel around her and stomped into the bedroom. ‘Do ya think I’m sexy?’ she demanded.

Kent was buttoning up a clean shirt. ‘I’m sorry?’

‘Do ya think I’m sexy?’ she could feel herself growing red. ‘It’s not a difficult question.’

‘No, but it is a baffling one coming with no other preamble but our having had sex less than an hour ago,’ Kent said. He shrugged. ‘I find you extremely appealing sexually. Why do you ask?’

Selina pushed wet hair out of her eyes. ‘Just wondering.’

‘I can feel more than one thing for you,’ he said. ‘If, for some reason, you believe I see you purely as a sex object. I assure you that isn’t the case.’

‘I didn’t think that.’

Kent put his hands on his hips. ‘I don’t understand.’

‘It’s okay,’ Selina said. ‘Don’t worry about it.’

He was silent as she dried off and began dressing, but still frowning, his shoulders still tense.

‘Ya don’t have to wear a shirt and tie tonight ya know,’ Selina said, wriggling into a dress. ‘It’s a party.’

‘You’re wearing an evening dress,’ he pointed out. ‘It would be a faux pas to wear a t-shirt and jeans.’

Selina turned around so he could button up her dress. ‘Ya know, I think I wanna see ya in jeans. Ooh! Maybe your motorbike leathers. I bet that’d be hot.’

‘Not so much at this time of year.’

‘What?’ Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Hot as in sexy.’

A little colour rose in his cheeks. ‘A man attempting to look sexually alluring is always a precarious prospect. We are more likely to appear various shades of ridiculous.’

Selina turned to face hmm. ‘Come on, I’ve seen those photos at your mom’s house. Ya didn’t look ridiculous, and in the photo shoot. Hubba hubba.’

‘I felt ridiculous,’ he said quietly. ‘I’m not... appealing, physically or in terms of my character. I’m aware of my shortcomings and what I can’t change I try to be at peace with.’

Selina pursed her lips. ‘You’re a difficult guy to get to know,’ she said. ‘But you’re not so bad. Don’t be so hard on yourself.’

He set his shoulders. ‘I’m merely realistic.’ He checked his cell. The party will begin in fifteen minutes.’

‘Sure ya don’t wanna come with?’

‘Arriving together would undoubtedly raise comment.’

Selina tossed her head back. ‘Your loss.’

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Selina knew the score; nobody lets their hair down while the boss is around. So, she had a couple drinks, danced with Ben, Dan, and some completely terrified intern, and left before midnight. Nobody drinks like a staffer with free booze, she’d seen the aftermath of enough Christmas parties to know that. Christ knew what kinda chaos and anarchy was gonna go down before morning. It was almost a shame that they’d had to leave their phones with the security team.

Almost.

Selina looked out of her window: the lights were vivid in the darkness. Thank Christ she couldn’t hear the music. Still, everyone needed to cut loose now and then. Must be nice to just do it, say it, without worrying what people say, what people would think, how you’d be judged.

She fucking hated people.

There was a tap at her door. ‘Mom?’

‘Hi, Catherine.’

Catherine opened the door very carefully and looked into the bedroom.

‘Ya know, I have people to look for assassins,’ Selina said.

‘I wasn’t sure if Kent was here tonight.’

Selina waved at the window. ‘He’s at the staffers’ party.’

Catherine rubbed her arm. ‘Kent goes to parties?’

‘I kinda had to make him.’

Catherine winced. ‘You do that to him too?’

Selina leaned down to massage her feet. ‘Hey, I only did that so that you’d make friends.’

‘None of the people that I want to friends with go to parties.’

Selina pulled a face. ‘Maybe ya need friends who’re more fun.’

Catherine sat down by Selina. ‘You’re not expecting Kent to make friends at the party, are you?’

Selina snorted. ‘I’m kinda hoping he gets drunk and unwinds.’

‘That seems very unlikely.’

‘It’s not a real party if one person doesn’t end up on the roof and another two get pregnant,’ Selina said.

‘Wouldn’t the one on the roof get shot by security?’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Let’s hope not.’

‘He’s here a lot these days.’

‘That’s what people do when they’re dating. You spend evenings with, oh, Marjorie, don’t ya?’

Catherine played with a strand of her hair. ‘As often as we can. She works a lot.’

Selina looked at her. ‘Catherine, are ya gonna tell me what’s wrong or just hang around awkwardly all night?’

Catherine’s lower tip trembled. Oh shit. There was going to be tears.

‘WikiLeaks are going to publish messages that Marjorie and I sent each other.’

‘They’re “outing” ya? That fucking sucks,’ Selina said. ‘But it doesn’t really matter. Everyone important already knows.’

‘Her family don’t!’

‘What? Why the fuck not?’

Catherine start to sob. ‘It’s like she’s ashamed of me!’

***

There were people unconscious in the West Wing. Selina glanced at her watch: eight am. Must’ve been some party. Someone was sprawled out across Mike’s desk, snoring like some kind of dying animal. Oh, it was Mike. That wife of his must’ve been thrilled.

The smell of stale alcohol was horrendous.

Selina found Ben in the kitchen, stealing Dan’s cereal bars.

‘Greasy food is more traditional for a hangover, isn’t it?’ she asked.

Ben was swaying lightly. ‘I’m not hungover. Ma’am. I haven’t been in... years.’

‘You’re still drunk, go sleep it off.’

‘Sobriety is overrated.’ Ben ambled towards the door.

‘Have you seen Amy or Kent?’ Selina asked. ‘Or even Gary.’

Ben scratched his head, apparently oblivious to the cereal bars dropping at his feet. ‘Kent went home about an hour after you left. Amy I don’t know. Last time I saw Gary, Sue was beating the crap out of him.’

‘Shit.’

Selina checked a few more rooms but the smell and the mess were way too much to deal with at that time in the morning. She went back to the residence and had the cook put a few things together in a hamper.

***

Kent answered the door on the third knock. He looked weirdly young and casual in a pair of jeans and a _Wicked_ t-shirt.

‘Musical fan, huh?’ Selina asked.

‘The ones I’ve seen. Why’re you wearing a hat and dark glasses?’

Selina waggled her eyebrows. ‘I’m incognito.’

‘You look like a Russian spy,’ he said, opening the door to let her in.

‘That’s the thanks I get for bringing you breakfast?’

Kent frowned as he took the basket from her. ‘Why’re you bringing breakfast? What’s wrong?’

Selina shut the door and took off her coat. ‘WikiLeaks has published the first batch.’

Kent grunted. ‘That was quicker than expected.’

‘They outed Catherine.’

Kent paused for a moment. ‘How is she?’

Selina followed him into the kitchen. ‘She’ll get over it. Marjorie might not, but that’s her problem.’

Kent looked at her blankly.

‘She’s not out to her family.’

He put his hands on the worktop. ‘Will she need protection?’

‘What, from her folks?’

Kent shrugged. ‘It’s very easy for us to assume that the relatively liberal beliefs common in cosmopolitan cities are indicative of the country as a whole. In many places that’s not the case. I don’t know Marjorie’s background.’

Selina covered her eyes. ‘I don’t know either. Shit.’

Kent squeezed her hand. ‘Catherine is fortunate to have you.’

Selina laughed. ‘I know she doesn’t believe that.’

‘She’s young. She’ll learn.’

Selina opened the basket. ‘I haven’t looked to see what else has been released.’

Kent took a container of pastries out of the basket. ‘May I check after we’ve eaten? I doubt I’ll have much appetite if I have to read through Ben’s sexts.’

Selina shuddered. ‘I don’t think anyone would.’

***

They had a picnic in Kent’s sunroom. Selina sat back against a couch and played with a toast point.

‘Ben said ya left early.’

‘I dispute Ben’s definition of “early.” I left a little after midnight.’

Selina leaned against him. ‘Most everyone else is still there. Including Ben.’

Kent smeared cream cheese on a cracker. ‘The stress over the past year has been astronomical. It’s not surprising people went a little far.’

‘I though ya were gonna say overboard,’ Selina.

‘You can’t go a little overboard,’ Kent said. ‘It’s an absolute. You are onboard or you are overboard and in the water.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Trust ya to take the freaking metaphor too seriously.’

Kent took a bite of his cracker. ‘It’s unfortunate you’re not afforded the same opportunity for decompressing as the rest of us.’

‘I can’t remember the last time that I got blackout drunk,’ she said sadly.

‘And never at a staff party.’

‘Hell no!’ Selina nudged his shoulder. ‘ _This_ is me decompressing. Sitting on the floor and eating too much while what I sincerely hope is your cat glares at me from under a chair.’

Kent followed her eyeline. ‘Oh, that’s Nemo. He’s Duncan’s. I picked him up from the vet as Duncan is away a few days.’

Selina crossed her ankles. ‘Wasn’t Nemo a fish?’

‘He was a submarine captain first.’

‘A fish was a submarine captain?’

Kent chuckled and shook his head. ‘Captain Nemo was a character in _Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea_ ” in 1870. Nemo was the eponymous character in _Finding Nemo_ in 2003.’

‘Gotcha.’ Selina tapped her foot against his. ‘He looked pissed.’

‘Doubtless he is. He’s in a strange place with strange people and I’m sure that everything smells wrong.’

‘Sucks to be Nemo.’

Kent nodded. ‘We all have some unhappiness to bear.’

‘I had lunch with Kelly,’ Selina said quietly. ‘She’s pretty fucking pissed. Which pissed me off because she had to know her bank was badly positioned. Did she get friendly with me hoping I’d bail out her bank?’

Kent winced. ‘Do you ask her that?’

‘Hell yeah.’ She shrugged. ‘We called each other the worst name you could call a woman and had another drink.’

‘And now?’

‘I don’t know. There’s always gonna be a barrier now: what I can do for her, what she can do for me. It’s a mess.’ Selina sipped her cocoa. ‘It’s not just her. Every time I meet someone there’s always the question.’

‘You’re meeting the wrong people,’ Kent said. ‘Catherine told you that I’m in a motorcycle club. It has nothing to do with D.C. I can’t help them through work and they can’t help me.’

Selina linked her arm with him. ‘I should join a motorcycle club, huh?’

He chuckled. ‘I would very much enjoy seeing you in leathers.’

‘Pervert.’

Kent shrugged. ‘Something outside the D. C. power structure might allow a more unfettered friendship.’

‘You seem to manage with Richard Gauden,’ Selina said. ‘God knows why.’

Kent was quiet for a moment. ‘I owe Richard a great deal.’

‘Pft, name one thing he’s done for you that wasn’t self-serving,’ Selina said.

‘He got me to the hospital,’ Kent said. ‘Called the police. Called my parents. Stayed at the hospital until I was out of surgery and coherent enough to tell him to go home.’

Selina fidgeted with a cracker. ‘I said one. That’s like, four.’

‘I felt like being generous.’

***

Selina hated waiting for bad news. Just get it over already and everyone can move on. WikiLeaks were playing coy about what other stolen documents they had to reveal. A joint intelligence team had proposed hacking their servers and shutting them down. Selina had agreed with no small personal satisfaction, but it would take a day or two. In the meantime, Catherine had been outed and Selina’s eye “refreshment” was front page news. Sure, she’d agreed to have the website hacked. She’d have them goddamn subject to extraordinary rendition, if someone suggested it.

‘Jamie Lynas can push the button tomorrow,’ Ben said. ‘She can jump straight in.’

Selina licked her lips. ‘I want a nice, smooth transition from Mike to her.’

‘The transition will be as smooth as Kent’s balls,’ Ben said.

‘There’s a terrifying image,’ Selina said. ‘You checking out Kent’s balls.’

Ben scratched his eyebrow. ‘At least I didn’t say Jonah’s.’

Selina pulled a face. ‘Don’t make me think about Jonah’s sasquatch genitalia. Not if you don’t want a trade embargo on whiskey.

Ben shuddered theatrically. ‘You always know exactly how to hurt me most, Ma’am.’

‘It’s a gift, Ben.’

‘Can you give it back?’

‘No, but if ya –’

Kent ran into the room, slightly breathless. ‘Mike is radically off script.’

‘What?’ Selina asked.

‘What the fuck –’ Ben began.

Kent held up his hand. ‘During the regular briefing, WikiLeaks dropped a tranche of messages, many about Mike.’

Selina pressed a hand to her forehead. ‘He knows we’re firing him?’

‘Worse,’ Kent said.

‘What the fuck could be worse?’ Ben asked.

Kent ticked them off on his fingers. ‘Emails about his unsuccessful attempts to impregnate Wendy, texts about their attempts to adopt a Chinese baby, messages blaming the embargo for torpedoing the adoption, texts and emails on their use of a surrogate.’

‘There goes the Christian Right,’ Ben groaned.

‘More to the point,’ Kent said, ‘after several minutes of borderline homophobic questions about Catherine’s sexuality, Mike was bombarded with questions, jokes, and outright taunts about his potency and desperation to have a child.’

‘Oh, Jesus,’ Selina said.

Kent put his hands on his hips. ‘Mike went on a tirade about privacy and tolerance. He called the assembled reporters “gay bashers,” racists, and “heartless vampires” feeding on the misery of others.’

Selina snorted. ‘He’s got a point.’

‘Where the fuck is the idiot now?’ Ben asked.

‘He’s lying down. The doctor gave him a mild sedative.’

Selina rubbed her forehead. ‘Can we get Jamie Lynas in today? Cut this off at the knees.’

‘Ma’am, you can’t fire Mike now,’ Ben said.

‘What? Kent said he had a meltdown at reporters!’

‘Defending Catherine against homophobia and railing against racism,’ Kent said carefully. ‘Firing him now would imply that you don’t support Catherine and that you condone racist jokes.’

‘It would be a massive black eye for us with,’ Ben said.

‘I don’t believe this.’ Selina put her head in her hands. ‘Mike went fucking nuts and you’re telling me I can’t fire him.’

Kent licked his lips. ‘Mike is a passionate supporter of equal nights and an ardent defender of racial integration.’

Ben waved a finger. ‘He’s a _staunch defender_ of equal rights for all races and sexual identities.’

‘…who in the face of unremitting homophobia and racist humour allowed his professionalism to slip.’ Kent said.

Ben was nodding. ‘Mike regrets allowing his passionate support for equality to become the story, however he does not regret making it clear that there is no place for bigotry of any sort in the White House.’

‘Nice,’ Kent said.

Selina shook her head. ‘We’re gonna make him a hero over this?’

Kent shook his head. ‘No, when you’re asked about it you laugh. Don’t take it seriously. If you disregard it then everyone will lose interest.’

‘Imagine it’s Catherine and one of her causes,’ Ben said. ‘Heart in the right place, means well, but also kind of embarrassing.’

‘Gotcha.’ Selina straightened. ‘And I’m still stuck with the same crappy communications director for what, another year, six months?’

They shrugged.

‘Unless he fucks up massively in some way before then,’ Ben said. ‘And it’s Mike, so your odds are pretty good.’

‘I still want his ass handed to him,’ Selina said. ‘Put the fear of me into him.’

‘I’m on it,’ Ben promised.

Selina turned to Kent. ‘What else did they drop?’

‘Just Ben’s texts talking about his penis,’ Kent said.

‘What! Are you fucking kidding me? That’s not “oh yeah, and…” news, that’s huge!’

‘It’s not huge,’ Kent said.

‘It’s average at best,’ Ben said.

Selina glowered at them. ‘Are you making jokes about the size of Ben’s dick? Think real carefully about the answer.’

Kent held up his hands. ‘The story is of limited impact as all the messages were sent to Ben’s wife.’

Selina looked at Ben. ‘Ya sent sexts to your wife?’

‘We’re trying to jazz things up a bit,’ he said.

Selina sank into her chair. ‘Do me a favour, Ben, if ya and the wife spice things up with naughty lingerie, handcuffs, superhero costumes, or anything else do not use an official cell to send photos of it.’

Kent frowned. ‘Superhero costumes?’

‘Or Princess Leia costumes or the lord of the manor and the goddamn serving girl. I don’t care,’ Selina snapped.

‘Do you mind if I make notes?’ Ben asked. ‘I’m not very imaginative about this stuff.’

***

There were some odd sounds coming from Kent’s office. Grunting. Laboured breathing.

‘Does he have an intern in there?’ Roger Furlong asked. ‘Any second now he’s gonna start yelling “Adequate! Adequate!” and she’ll just be crying quietly.’

Sue slammed down a folder on the desk. ‘That is entirely inaccurate.’

‘And creepy as all get out,’ Selina said. ‘Tells me a lot more about your sex life, Roger, and none of it is good.’

Furlong shrugged. ‘I’ve been married thirty years. My sex life is eating takeout and watching _The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills_. Will’s a fan.’

‘What do ya want, Roger?’ Selina asked.

‘To schedule some –’

‘Sue, see to that,’ Selina said, walking to Kent’s door. She opened it without knocking and slipped into the tiny room.

Kent was in his undershirt but he had the short sleeve pushed right up, shoving the edge of bandage.

‘Whatcha doing?’ Selina asked.

‘Changing my dressing,’ he said cautiously. ‘Was I overly audible?’

‘Furlong thinks you’ve got an intern bent over a desk,’ Selina said.

‘I wouldn’t do that.’

‘The intern? Because I’m pretty sure ya screwed me over a desk at least once.’

He nodded agreeably. ‘I believe that you are correct.’

Selina helped him pull his shirt on. She knew he could it by himself, but she did it nonetheless.

‘When you’re feeling up to it we should have some fun with office equipment.’

‘I promise not to send you any desk pics,’ Kent said.

‘Urgh! Just when I’d stopped thinking about Ben’s having sex.’ She put her hands on her hips. ‘You having sex however...’

‘Madam President, are you propositioning me?’

‘Looking forward to some wild and crazy stuff when you’re feeling up to it,’ she said, slapping his ass.

‘That’s an impressive motivator to good health,’ he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘She’s in love,’ Kent said.  
> ‘Whatever that means.’  
> His expression slid into hurt and wary. Fuck.  
> ‘I suppose that we’re too old and cynical for that.’ Kent said.

Selina licked her lips. It was an unconscious gesture because she was concentrating intently on the movement of muscles and the flex of tendons.

Kent gave a soft grunt and let out a breath.

‘Am I doing it wrong?’ Selina asked.

He shook his head.

‘It looks uncomfortable.’

He nodded.

‘So… do ya wanna stop?’

Kent stepped back and flexed his arm. His breathing was quick but even. Controlled.

‘I have to do my physio whether it hurts or not. Otherwise I’ll never regain my flexibility.’

They were in Selina’s private gym. That is to say, it was The White House gym, but she was the president so it was hers whatever the fuck anyone else said.

Selina put her hands on her hips. ‘You’re getting checked regularly by the doc?’

Kent swept his fingers through his hair. ‘Are you worrying about me, Ma’am?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Oh.’ He looked away, colour in his cheeks. ‘I’m on track. There’s no problem.’

‘Don’t be embarrassed, ya baby,’ she said. ‘I need ya around in case someone else tries to shoot me.’

That wrung a chuckle out of him. ‘I’m sure you must find this incredibly tedious,’ he said.

‘Nah.’

‘I find it tedious,’ he said, ‘and it’s my shoulder.’

Selina took his hand. ‘C’mon, the opera won’t wait for us.’

‘I’m trying to think if I’ve been before.’

‘If ya gotta wonder than ya haven’t,’ Selina said. ‘The stories are shit and the acting makes Catherine’s school plays look like a Meryl Streep movie. But the music is amazing.’

‘I’m looking forward to seeing your dress,’ Kent said.

Selina tossed back her hair. ‘Ya should,’ she said. ‘But I know you’re only saying that to seem interested.’

‘I’m crushed.’

Selina shrugged. ‘I’ve got Gary to obsess over clothes and shoes. Ya just need to enjoy the show.’

‘I’m not sure which of us should find that more insulting,’ Kent said.

Selina gave him a look. ‘I see the way ya dress. Don’t pretend you’re all that about fashion.’

Kent put his hands on his hips. ‘Gary is all over fashion. Have you seen the way he dresses? Some of his clothes barely fit.’

‘Touchy.’

Kent was pouting a little. It was weirdly hilarious. ‘I buy good quality, well-designed, tailored clothes. I do _not_ dress badly.’

‘Just boringly.’ Selina kicked the toe of his gym shoe with hers. ‘And ya wear grandpa workout clothes.’

He pulled her close with his good arm. ‘I wear comfortable workout clothes in breathable fabrics.’

‘Grandpa.’

‘Fashion victim.’

‘Hey, clothes are important,’ Selina said. ‘Freaking hypocrite. How many times have you told me not to risk getting rained on or looking frumpy or any other damn thing.’

Kent spread out his hands. ‘I’m not a politician.’

‘Ya never thought about it?’ Selina asked. ‘Running for office.’

‘I cannot think of anything l would rather do less.’

‘Oh, really?’ Selina narrowed her eyes.

Kent shook his head and walked towards the door. ‘I’m not getting in a fight just so we can have makeup sex in the shower.’

‘Can we screw in the shower anyway?’ Selina asked, walking after him.

* * *

Selina spent ninety per cent of her life at formal events. Even so, she still enjoyed dressing up in a new dress and heels. She also enjoyed seeing the usually boringly be-suited staffers in black tie. Even the presence of Roger-fucking-Furlong and his wife weren’t enough to diminish the fun in seeing Kent in a tight tuxedo. The Furlongs had to be there, sniping, and insulting each other, along with Ben and Gary. Selina needed the camouflage. She couldn’t go out in public with just Kent. Sooner or later tongues would wag. She was more than a little fed up of it, but what could she do?

She and Kent sat at the back of the box. Selina had played it off as a security concern. Politicians and the theatre having kind of a checkered history, you might say. Mostly, it was so that she could hold Kent’s hand without anyone noticing. Yeah, it was some dumb middle-school shit: holding a guy’s hand. Next thing they’d be giggling at the back of the movies.

She didn’t care, not really. She was listening to beautiful singing, about Christ knew what, and Kent was holding her hand.

Selina glanced at him. His eyes were closed. His thumb was stroking hers and he was just, barely, swaying to the music. Not asleep. Rapt. She didn’t know if she ever got that caught up in music, but that was okay. It wasn’t a competition.

She hadn’t spoken to him about what he’d said when he was all doped up. She couldn’t really. He’d been flying. Probably had no idea what he was saying. She was pretty sure he didn’t remember. If he had meant it, what then? She wasn’t a dewy-eyed teenager. She couldn’t risk… It was a dumb thing to be thinking about. Andrew had said he loved her and look how that turned out. Love was overrated. It was just infatuation at best and lust at worst. That was all. Everything else was bullshit invented to sell chocolates and Valentine’s cards.

‘Selina?’ Kent asked.

‘Shit, what?’

‘You were grinding your teeth,’ he said.

Selina rubbed her neck. ‘The oboist was out of tune.’

‘Sure,’ he said.

She nudged him with her elbow. He knocked his knee against hers.

The lights came up. Shit, she hadn’t noticed the music stopping.

‘Interval,’ she said as she stood up. ‘Where’s the little President’s room? I gotta go pee.’

‘The girl of my dreams,’ he murmured.

***

In the car, on the way back to the West Wing, Selina took off her shoes and wriggled her toes.

‘Can’t remember the last time I was in the back of a car with a guy.’

‘On our way here.’ Kent suggested.

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘I’m trying to have a conversation.’

‘Apologies,’ he said meekly. ‘My first ride in a limousine was with Senator Holtz.’

‘Seriously? What about your prom?”

‘My father drove me,’ he said with a shrug.

‘Ya didn’t have a date?’

‘No.’

Selina sat back. ‘I’d have died. Why didn’t ya have a date?’

‘I was unwilling to risk almost certain rejection on the infinitesimal chance of being accepted. I was socially suboptimal, I wasn’t stupid.’

Selina cocked her head. ‘Ya didn’t even ask anyone?’

‘No.’

‘What? Ya gotta try or you’ll never get anywhere.’

Kent spread his hands. ‘With respect, you don’t know what you’re talking about. I was not popular, athletic, or charming. I was not well liked or understood. Every interaction was agonising. I barely spoke to the teachers, let alone the students.’

Selina shook her head. ‘Ya gotta put yourself out there,’ she said quietly.

‘Social awkwardness is a self-fulfilling prophecy,’ Kent said. ‘Increased interactions can make it worse, not better, as each poor experience only serves to deepen the unease and anxiety.’

‘Then why’d you even go?’

‘My parents insisted,’ he said.

Selina put her feet up on his lap. ‘Did ya have a nice time at least?’

Kent shrugged. ‘I sat with the chaperones most of the evening. I didn’t embarrass myself notably so I was happy enough.’

‘Did ya get drunk?’

Kent snorted. ‘I was sixteen.’

‘What? Oh, I forgot ya jumped grades.’ She rubbed her foot against his thigh. ‘I popped my cherry in the back of Dougie Wyatt’s car.’

‘Romantic.’

‘Hey, losing your virginity at prom is an American tradition,’ Selina said.

‘You’re not giving that as your reasoning, I trust.’

‘He was my boyfriend and he was hot,’ Selina said. ‘He said if I loved him then I’d put out.’

Kent groaned softly.  

‘I was eighteen,’ Selina said. ‘What did I know? I slept with him and then the little shit everyone that would listen that I was a whore.’

Kent shook his head silently.

‘Why do men do that?’ Selina asked. ‘Ya open up a little and they treat ya like crap.’

He leaned forward. ‘Fear, mostly. He felt vulnerable and he panicked, lashing out at you to try to protect himself. He imagined it would deflect criticism if you called him bad in bed or similar.’

‘That’s idiotic.’

‘You work in Washington D. C,’ Kent said. ‘You know that something being demonstrably stupid doesn’t mean it isn’t true.’

‘That’s for sure.’

Kent moved next to Selina. He slid his arms around her waist and she leaned against him.

‘I wouldn’t have done that to you,’ he said.

‘I’d have said yes if ya asked me to the prom.’

Kent kissed her neck. ‘No, you wouldn’t. But thank you for the thought.’

* * *

He woke her with a kiss.

Selina scowled as he stood up and crossed to the curtains.

‘That’s all I’m getting?’ Selina asked. She winced as he threw them open, allowing in the sunshine. ‘Gee, it’s bright. What time is it?’

‘Seven,’ Kent said. ‘Relax, it’s Sunday. You’re clear until ten.’

‘What did ya wake me up for?’

‘Breakfast in bed. Stay here and I’ll get it.’

Selina sat up and plumped her pillows. Breakfast in bed she could definitely live with. She leaned over to turn on the radio. Not the news, she had enough of that, a music channel. An oldies channel. Nostalgia was mental masturbation, sure, but she wasn’t listening out of nostalgia. It was just easier, that was all, she already knew all the words. She didn’t have the mental space to learn new music.

There was a threatening rattle of crockery, but the crash didn’t come. His shoulder was a little wonky now and then. She knew his neck hurt a lot, but that didn’t seem to screw shit up the same way.

Selina had broken her leg when she was fourteen. That had taken months to put right. She’d been lucky, but Christ, she hadn’t felt lucky at the time. Selina tried to tell herself that bad shit was for a reason, but she didn’t believe it. If there was a plan for everyone, then lots of people had even more reason to be pissed.

She heard weeping. Oh, Jesus. She’d forgotten about Catherine. What the fuck was she crying about now?

Selina counted to ten. The weeping was intermittent now, but it was still there. She was going to have to Be Mom.

Shit.

Catherine was in the living room, curled up on the chaise.

‘Morning,’ Selina said.

‘Uh huh,’ Catherine hiccupped.

Selina sat down next to her. ‘Ya gonna tell me, or what?’

Catherine took a deep breath, and began sobbing anew.

***

‘Are you hiding in here?’ Selina asked.

Kent nodded. He was eating a boiled egg.

‘What happened to my breakfast in bed?’

He nodded at the door. ‘Catherine. You got out of bed. Besides which, I thought you’d prefer to eat when she was calm.’

‘I’ll be dead by then,’ Selina grumbled.

Kent stood up. ‘Omelette?’

‘Bring it on.’ She groaned inwardly as the door was pushed open and Catherine clomped in, trailing Kleenex.

Kent half turned, registered her presence, and nodded a welcome.

‘God, why don’t you just move in already?’ Catherine muttered.

‘Hey!’ Selina snapped.

Kent said nothing, but looked away.

‘What?’ Catherine asked. ‘He’s practically here every day.’

‘Remember what we said about not burdening other people with your relentless negativity, Catherine? Do ya remember us discussing that literally five minutes ago?’

Catharine slumped down onto a kitchen chair. ‘What are you cooking?’ she asked Kent.

‘Your mother’s breakfast.’

‘Why? She has cooks. I’m sure she’d sleep with you anyway.’ Catherine gave Selina a look. ‘You’d still be her dirty little secret but at least you wouldn’t have to cook.’

‘I like doing things for her,’ Kent said quietly.

‘What was the last thing she did for you?’

Selina tightly crossed her arms. ‘Oh, come on,’ she muttered.

Kent put down the pan he was holding. ‘She helped me with my physio. It’s neither glamorous nor romantic but it’s important and I appreciated it.’

‘I make sure ya take your meds and go to your doctor’s appointments,’ Selina said. She was a little stung that she had apparently not contributed anything glamorous or romantic.

Catherine blew her nose. ‘Marjorie reminded me that I had to eat properly.’

‘You’re a raw food vegan,’ Selina said. ‘Ya haven’t eaten properly in months.’

‘It’s so unfair,’ Catherine said. ‘I told you and Dad! She let me think she was out! I thought she was strong. But she’s not. It’s like she’s ashamed of me.’

‘That is ludicrous as well as utterly self-absorbed,’ Kent said.

Catherine stared at him with wide eyes. ‘What?’

‘Marjorie is significantly older than you are,’ he said. ‘She has had female partners before you, therefore her reluctance to be open with her family has nothing to do with you.’

Selina was nodding. ‘Maybe her family are homophobic assholes.’

Catherine rolled her eyes. ‘She’s not a kid. I told my family.’

‘Ya haven’t told Mee-Maw,’ Selina said.

‘She’s old, I’m not _scared_ of her. I just don’t want to upset her.’

 Kent rubbed his forehead. ‘Are you perhaps being somewhat hypocritical?’

‘Some difference,’ Selina said.

Catherine ignored her. ‘Why’re you on her side?’

He shrugged. ‘Because I’m old enough to have friends who couldn’t safely tell their parents, or their employers, or even some of their friends.’

Catherine shook her head. ‘I don’t think it’s that. I’m her secret. It sucks! I know _you_ understand how much that sucks.’

‘Hey, that’s not the same!’ Selina snapped.

Catherine rolled her eyes. ‘Yes, it is, mom. You won the election. There’s no reason to hide it except you think people might say mean things.’

‘Do you know _why_ Marjorie isn’t out?’ Kent asked.

Catherine waved her hand. ‘I don’t care.’

‘It would be unfortunate to throw away a promising relationship in a fit of childish pique,’ Kent said. ‘She may have an eminently rational reason.’

Catherine dried her eyes. ‘Maybe you’re right. I should call her.’

‘Great,’ Selina said.’ Can you go do it somewhere else? We’re hoping to have breakfast in bed.’

* * *

‘It’s not the same,’ Selina said, looking up at Kent.

He swallowed his coffee. ‘No.’

‘Ya don’t go running off to cry on someone’s shoulder about how you’re my dirty little secret?’

Kent leaned back against the pillows. ‘You personally told half the West Wing.’

‘Oh, yeah.’ She poked his hand. ‘And ya bitched about it. Maybe I’m _your_ dirty little secret.’

Kent chuckled. ‘Little, certainly.’

Selina cleared her throat. ‘Ya were pretty firm with Catherine. Never heard ya talk to her like that before.’

Kent looked down at his hands. ‘She offered her unvarnished opinion on our relationship. I took that to mean I was at liberty to do the same. If that was wrong, then I apologise.’

‘Nah, I don’t think so. You’re right. She was talking about us first.’ Selina scratched her head. ‘I never dated a guy who spent much time around Catherine. It’s kinda new, for both of us.’

He shifted slightly. ‘I meant only to pass on my experience. People have many levels of being “out” and for many reasons.’

‘I can’t ever remember being that young or naive.’

‘She’s in love,’ Kent said.

‘Whatever that means.’

His expression slid into hurt and wary. _Fuck_.

‘I suppose that we’re too old and cynical for that.’ Kent said.

Selina fidgeted with her fork. ‘Well, we’re grownups. All that stuff is for kids.’

‘I hope not,’ he said quietly. ‘I was about as viable a romantic option as Jonah.’

Selina sputtered. ‘That can’t be true.’

‘I think it was. Certainly, I struggle to understand the nostalgia for adolescence and young adulthood that seems so prevalent.’

Selina licked her lips. ‘But ya were... ill. Right?’

‘For some of it,’ he said. ‘The worst was only a few months.’ He looked at her. ‘I’m not complaining. I am content to have peaked later.’

‘Hey, in college ya were fucking your professors! I can’t believe ya nearly got me with that sob story.’

‘I wasn’t in love,’ he protested.

‘Ya shoulda let Gauden show ya his best moves,’ Selina sniggered. ‘Ya might’ve liked it.’

Kent shook his head. ‘That was his pitch.’

‘And maybe he was right.’

‘Experience proved you both wrong.’

Selina stared at him. ‘Ya fucked Gauden?’

Kent rolled his eyes. ‘That would have been a ridiculously advanced manoeuvre for a novice don’t you think?’

‘Thank God. Thinking your taste was that bad might’ve put me off.’

‘You were married to Andrew,’ Kent said. ‘And dated Ray.’

‘Shut up and tell me about your walk on the better dressed side of the street.’

Kent raised an eyebrow. ‘Shut up and talk?’

‘Exactly.’

Kent shrugged. ‘There was a party. I was very drunk. Richard became.... affectionate. I thought that he would get it out of his system.’

‘Phrasing,’ Selina said.

Kent frowned. ‘If you’re going to be childish –’

‘I’ll be good,’ Selina said. ‘So what, ya kissed?’

Kent shrugged. ‘He kissed me. The combination of alcohol, lack of attraction, and stubble tempered my scant enjoyment. I doubt he relished it any more than I did.’

‘Was that it?’

‘Sadly not,’ Kent said.

Selina snickered. ‘Ya didn’t fuck him so... what, a hand job?’

‘Manual might have been even worse,’ Kent said. ‘I would have had to look him in the eye.’

‘Oh, come on, even a bad blowjob is better than no blowjob.’

Kent shook his head. ‘That is not my experience.’

Selina put the dishes on the floor. ‘Did he bite ya or what?’

Kent shuddered. ‘He wasn’t that drunk. But _I_ was, and since I was also utterly unaroused I simply failed to rise to the occasion.’

‘Couldn’t get the little sailor to salute?’

‘As I said.’ Kent shrugged. ‘A less than edifying event all round.’

Selina waggled her feet. ‘Just how drunk were ya? Should I be telling ya to talk to a cop?’

He raised his eyebrows. ‘I wasn’t assaulted.’

‘Ya said he _wasn’t_ that drunk but ya were. He got “affectionate” and ya basically let him do his thing because ya thought what, better to get it over with?’ She looked at him. ‘Ya know, it doesn’t sound good.’

Kent sighed. ‘You’re taking my words out of context. I wasn’t pressured into it and I certainly wasn’t afraid of the repercussions if I said no. My friend was hurting and I had it in my power to alleviate that. It was neither a spur of the moment decision nor one entirely predicated on intoxication.’ He shrugged. ‘My primary feeling following the event was mild regret at my failure.’

Selina leaned against him. ‘Did ya think of trying with someone else? Or when ya were sober?’

Kent tilted his head. ‘No, I’ve never had any homosexual impulses or thoughts. I did it purely for Richard and he never seriously broached the subject again.’

‘I had fun with Kelly,’ Selina said. ‘The sex was pretty good. It wasn’t like you and Gauden. I’d liked girls before, hell, I still get the odd tickle for a pretty face. But I dumped her for Andrew. I liked her. She liked me a lot more.’

He sighed. ‘It’s a miserable thing where affection isn’t matched. However, I’m confident that there is less pain where the attachment is impossible. It’s far worse when the only obstacle is the lack of mirrored affection.

Selina nodded. ‘When you’re keep hoping it might happen and ya keep looking for the key to win them over... that’s like being kicked in the stomach every day.’

‘Yes,’ Kent said. ‘I find affection for lesbians, happily married women, and fictional characters safer and far less painful.’

Selina snorted. ‘Ya better steer clear of happily married people. They can turn on ya.’

Kent smiled. ‘Fortunately, I have no need to spend any time around, or emotional investment in, any other women.’

‘I should fricking hope not,’ Selina said, and kissed him.

 


	15. Chapter 15

There were times when Selina had no idea what the hell was going on. She had a billion things to keep track of and there were people off doing the weirdest shit without any kind of care for what she thought. Case in point: Catherine and Kent hanging out. Together. What the hell was with that? She’d even seen him chatting away to Marjorie when she stayed over.

It was fricking inexplicable. What could they possibly have to talk about? Selina had even found him and Catherine debating Netflix documentaries. Hell, they seemed to be enjoying it. Jesus, she spent half her life arguing with people and it just wore her the hell out.

‘Ya know plenty of guys don’t enjoy being around lots of women,’ Selina said to him while he was briefing her in the morning.

Kent glanced at her over the top of his tablet. ‘Ma’am?’

‘Just saying, lots or guys are nervous when they’re outnumbered by women.

Kent smiled slightly. ‘Many children are afraid of the dark. Commonality certainly doesn’t prove lucidity.’

‘You’re saying men who are intimidated by women are children?’

He gave it some thought. ‘In essence, yes.’

‘Huh.’

Kent checked his cell. ‘Text from Ben.’

‘It’s not a sext, is it?’

‘He’s had a third-party approach with regards to negotiating with the Chinese.’ Kent clucked his tongue. ‘It would seem they are eager to free us of the burden of the embargo.’

‘Translation: they wanna have their cake and eat it by getting us to back down first.’

‘Having hacked us relentlessly I find myself singularly lacking in sympathy for their plight,’ Kent said. ‘Their release of our documents was petty and spiteful.’

‘Yeah, and it meant I couldn’t fire Mike,’ Selina grumbled. ‘I guess I gotta be a grown-up and meet with them. Huh?’

‘Tom is still attempting to build support for impeachment,’ Kent said. ‘Some will always support you and some will always attack you. A great many others will be swayed by their perception of you as a president.’

Selina snorted. ‘People care more if I’m good at my job then if I broke the law?’

‘Precisely.’

Selina folded her arms. ‘I wanna make a strong showing at the ball. Let that fucker know I’m on to him.’

‘You mean to bring hostilities into the open?’

‘Open-ish,’ Selina said. ‘He wants to fuck me over? He’ll learn how hard I can thrust. Ask Gauden what he can dig up on Tom. We’re gonna play hard and we’re gonna play dirty.’

***

‘How can you play nice knowing that he wants to send you to jail?’ Catherine asked.

Selina watched closely as her hair was straightened. ‘He doesn’t want me to go to jail,’ she said. That’d be a blight on his glorious rule.’ She looked at Catherine in the mirror. ‘He just wants me to resign.’

Catherine gnawed her thumb. ‘How can you smile and make small talk with him?’

‘Because I’m a professional,’ Selina said. ‘More than that, I’m a woman. Mee-Maw told me when I was a little girl that anger is only useful for what ya can do with it. Sometimes ya can use it straight away, like a gun. Sometimes ya gotta push it down, make it real small and hot, and use it later. Like poison.’

Catherine glanced at the allegedly non-English speaking hairdresser. ‘You used to get angry at Kent a lot,’ she said.

‘We used to be on different sides,’ Selina said. ‘And he doesn’t play fair. At all. Now he’s playing on my side.’

Catherine definitely had something on her mind. ‘You get really angry at dad,’ she said. ‘Sometimes right before you have sex with him.’

‘Catherine!’

Catherine rolled her eyes. ‘I’m not a kid, mom. I know you don’t actually have a headache when you and dad go upstairs after a fight.’

‘Do ya have a point?’ Selina asked. ‘This conversation seems to be just... everywhere.’

Catherine turned pink. ‘You have a thing with hate sex.’

‘The hell I do.’

‘Mom, please can we talk like adults?’ Catherine asked. ‘I’m worried all this aggression with Tom James is going to lead up to something awful.’

Selina starred at her. ‘Ya think I’m gonna sleep with that backstabbing, two-faced asshole?’

‘You used to call Kent things like that.’ Catherine said.

‘Kent’s _my_ back-stabbing, two-faced asshole.’

‘Good,’ Catherine said.

Selina nudged Catherine with her elbow. ‘That the royal seal of approval?’

Catherine rubbed her arm. ‘I like the way you are with him. Warmer. More relaxed.’

Selina crossed her legs. ‘I think this is the first time you’ve not hated or ignored me dating before.’

Catherine shrugged. ‘You never listen to me anyway.’

‘Seems harsh.’

‘This is important, mom,’ Catherine said. ‘Don’t fuck it up.’

***

‘We have a problem,’ Ben said.

Selina didn’t glance up from the mountain of paperwork she was signing. ‘Someone dead?’

‘Not yet.’

‘War?’

‘Just the usual.’

‘Did I get endorsed by a Kardashian?’

‘Not yet.’

‘Kanye?’

‘It’s a problem, not a humiliation,’ Ben said.

Selina looked up. ‘Okay, what it is?’

‘Catherine just outed you.’

Selina sat back. ‘What?’

‘On _Ellen_ , she and Marjorie are being interviewed,’ Ben said.

Selina was on her feet. ‘They’re what?’

Ben waved his hand. ‘Thank fuck you didn’t know. I thought I was out of the loop.’

‘Do ya wanna quit babbling and tell me what your babbling _about_?’

***

Selina folded her arms as Ben spooled the recording forward. On screen, Ellen asked a clearly nervous Catherine about Christmas plans.

‘We’re going to camp David for a few days the week before,’ Catherine said. ‘A family Christmas. My dad is bringing his new girlfriend.’ Catherine squeezed Marjorie’s hand. ‘Marjorie is coming to meet them.’

‘Oh, that’s nice!’ Ellen said.

‘Christmas Day proper will be together,’ Catherine said. ‘With Marjorie’s family. Mom and... I guess they’ll be staying at the White House.’

‘Oh!’ Ellen said. ‘Is your mom dating? You said they.’

Selina groaned. Catherine could’ve turned it around so easily. All she had to do was claim she meant staffers or whatever. But that wouldn’t have been Catherine.

‘Uh,’ Catharine said. ‘I don’t... I’m not allowed to talk about it.’

‘Ohh, secret romance, huh?’ Ellen said. ‘Have you met him?’

‘I see him practically every day.’

Marjorie whispered in Catherine’s ear.

Catherine smiled wanly at Ellen. ‘I can’t really talk about it.’

Ben turned off the recording.

‘Thank fuck she didn’t go on _The Late Late Show_ , they’d have been singing about in a car.’ Selina flicked back her hair. ‘And Catherine sings like a cat in a gang bang.’

‘It’s already been picked up by the media,’ Ben said.

There was a perfunctory tap on the door before Kent, Amy, and Mike came in.

‘Have you seen it?’ Amy asked.

‘Catherine telling the lesbian Oprah that the commander-in-chief has a “secret romance?” Yeah. Christ.’

‘Perhaps Catherine could issue a statement,’ Kent suggested.

‘That says what? I meant to say “no” but I’m in love and easily confused so I just kept saying “I can’t talk about it?” That wouldn’t convince a goldfish,’ Selina said.

‘How about the truth?’ Mike suggested. He wilted under their glares ‘People love a love story.’

‘I cannot be on record as dating a staffer,’ Selina said as if addressing a brain-damaged toddler. ‘I would be crucified in the press.’

She didn’t look at Kent. She couldn’t.

Amy put her hands on her hips. ‘How about a beard? Someone pretends to be your boyfriend for a few weeks until you have a break-up due to... public scrutiny or something.’

It made sense. It was a good, logical plan. Selina was going to say so.

Then she saw Kent’s expression.

‘No,’ she said instead. ‘I’m not doing that.’

‘Then what?’ Ben asked.

‘The president doesn’t comment on private matters,’ Kent said quietly.

‘That’s it?’ Amy asked. ‘We just hope they’ll accept no comment?’

‘It’s not going to run without more fuel,’ Kent said. ‘The news cycle will spin on.’

‘I hope you’re right,’ Amy said.

‘She’s a middle-aged woman not Prince Harry,’ Ben said. ‘People will lose interest pretty quick.’

‘And until then I’m the one who gets crucified,’ Mike whined.

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘Dealing with the press is your fricking job. Or are you resigning?’

Mike swallowed. ‘No, Ma’am.’

Ben waved his hand. ‘Keep it simple. We don’t comment on the president’s private life. That’s it.’

‘That you _have_ a private life is impressive,’ Amy said.

‘I don’t.’ Selina snorted. ‘I’m having a fricking staff meeting about my so-called private life.’

‘There’s the issue of Catherine not coordinating press events with us,’ Kent said. ‘Nobody knew about this interview.’

Selina sighed. ‘Amy... no, shit, Ben talk to her please. She can’t be pulling this crap.’

They all shuffled out. Selina waited a few minutes and called Kent’s phone.

‘Hey, it’s me.’

‘Oh...’

‘Ya got someone in there with ya?’

‘That would be a sensible assumption,’ he said.

Selina snickered. ‘Just wanted to check... you know.’

There was a long pause. ‘Nothing has changed.’

‘We’re good?’ Selina asked.

‘Yes,’ he said. ‘Very much so.’

***

‘You seem nervous,’ Amy said.

Selina read through her briefing notes. ‘Catherine’s got it into her head I’m gonna get into a screaming match with Tom and we’ll end up fucking.’

Amy’s eyes widened. ‘I would... not recommend that.’

‘No shit.’

‘Especially not at the ball.’

‘At the ball?’ Selina looked at Amy. ‘Why would I fuck him in the middle of a party?’

Amy waved her arms like Kermit fleeing the stage. ‘Everyone is looking very glamorous. Alcohol is flowing. Emotions are high.’

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘Whose emotions are running hot?’

‘Tom,’ Amy said quickly. ‘Kent’s got him all riled up. Tom wanted to take things slow but we’ve been needling him.’

Selina frowned. ‘So he rushes and fucks up?’

‘Yeah, he’s already ticked off two-thirds of the oversight committee.’

Selina smoothed her dress. ‘Good job, Ames.’

‘Thank you.’

Selina looked the young woman up and down. ‘Ya look freaked.’

‘There’s no chance you and Tom –’

‘No.’

‘No. Good.’ Amy clapped her hands together. ‘Because by the end of the evening I will have burnt my bridges with him.’

Selina put her hand on Amy’s arm. ‘Relax. Tom is going down and not in the way he’d enjoy.’

‘Good.’ Amy fiddled with her glass. ‘Uh, so are you and Kent...?’

‘We’re still fucking like bunnies,’ Selina said. ‘Is that what you meant?’

‘It’s close enough,’ Amy said. ‘It’s been a while, huh?’

‘Yeah,’ Selina said. ‘Nearly six months, although we were mostly just hate fucking at first. Jesus, feels longer than that.’

Amy shrugged. ‘That’s legitimately longer than plenty of my relationships. Many of which were also begun with hate sex.’

‘It’s underrated,’ Selina said. ‘Why d’you ask?’

‘Well, if he wanted to, for whatever reason, Kent could totally throw us all under the bus,’ Amy said. ‘He didn’t lie to the committee and he didn’t snowball Bill.’

Selina tapped her foot. ‘Ya mean if we break up and he screws me over like Sue?’

Amy leaned closer. ‘He screwed Sue over?’

‘No, they’re lunch buddies. That’s my goddamn point. Nothing is gonna happen and, if it did, which it won’t, Kent wouldn’t throw away his career in a childish temper tantrum.’

‘He’s one of the few people that could help get you impeached without getting his own ass in jail,’ Amy said. ‘He could be playing you.’

Selina set her shoulders. ‘He’s not. Look at me, Amy. I loved Andrew, but I knew I couldn’t trust him and I didn’t. I knew Ray was a goddamn moron, and sure I indulged him too much, but I never thought he wasn’t dumb. Whatever else, I don’t assume the guys I’m fucking are better than they are.’

Amy nodded, but she was chewing her lip. ‘I’m sure you’re right.’

‘I know I am.’

***

Royal blue was Selina’s colour. She strode out into the ball with her hair loose, her shoulders bare, and the royal blue ballgown hugging her in the right places.

She knew she looked fantastic. She saw it reflected in the faces of everyone watching.

Hell yeah.

Tom hadn’t made his appearance yet, in the meantime there was Bill to deal with.

Selina grinned at Ben’s appreciative whistle, and more at Kent’s goggle-eyed stare. Yup. She could still bring it.

‘That’s a hell of a dress,’ Ben said.

‘It my fuck-me/fuck-you dress,’ Selina said. ‘As in “ya fuck with me and I will fuck ya so hard you’re gonna be walking funny for the rest of your life.” Ya know?’

‘It’s an excellent message,’ Kent said. ‘Bill is already here. He’s in the corner, wondering why Diane has been invited but too proud to ask her.’

Selina’s smile was savage. ‘Oh, goody. Kent, ya keep your distance for now. I don’t want to tip them off to ya being a double agent.’

‘Ma’am.’

Selina slowly but regally made her way across the room, she was constantly being stopped by sycophants. She bore down on Bill with all the grace, power, and fury of a seriously pissed Valkyrie.

‘Hi Diane!’ Selina said warmly, swapping air kisses. ‘Thank you so much for coming.’

‘Oh, I wouldn’t have missed it,’ Diane said. ‘I was honoured to have been invited.’

Selina waved her hand. ‘It was the least I could do after ya dug Bill here out of the hole he got himself in.’ She smiled sweetly. ‘Would ya mind if I borrowed good old Bill for a couple minutes, Diane? Then you and I can catch up properly.’

Ben offered Diane his arm, Selina suspected he was mostly doing it to freak out Bill.

‘How ya doing, Bill?’ Selina asked.

‘She works for you?’ Bill asked. The colour had drained from his face.

‘Sure! Ben said we’d look after ya,’ Selina said, the smile playing about her lips was more predatory than friendly.

‘Ben said a presidential pardon.’ Bill was gripping his glass of wine so tightly that his fingers were blanching.

‘Here’s the problem with a presidential pardon: it’s so final.’ Selina stepped forward as Bill stepped back. ‘It says you absolutely committed the crime but also ya can’t be punished.’ She tilted her head coquettishly. ‘Being released for lack of evidence is _so_ much better. No one can call ya guilty, but if you’re a naughty boy, well, scaring up some more evidence can send ya right back to prison.’ Selina sipped her drink.

Bill licked his lips. ‘And if I’m a good boy?’

Selina put her hand on his forearm. ‘Then I don’t see any reason we can’t stay the best of friends.’

Bill nodded. ‘I understand.’

‘Good,’ Selina said sweetly. ‘I’m so glad we’re on the same page.’

***

‘You were magnificent,’ Kent said, when Selina paused to debrief.

‘Ya couldn’t hear me.’

‘We could see his face,’ Kent said. ‘That was remarkably eloquent.’

‘Not something ya get to say about Bill very often.’

Ben cleared his throat. ‘Tom’s here.’

Selina drained her glass. ‘Showtime!’

***

‘Oh keep, dancing, Tom,’ Selina said with poisonous sweetness. ‘Don’t stop dancing.’

He looked panicky as he glanced around.

‘Don’t look around,’ Selina laughed. ‘Nobody’s gonna help ya.’

‘No, no. Right. Ma’am, let me explain,’ he said. ‘What – what – what that – I think you’re referring –’

‘Oh, don’t make excuses or tell me lies,’ Selina said, her tone warm and friendly. ‘Look over there, see Bill? I had a _real_ interesting conversation with Bill. Yeah. Turns out he’s more interested in not going to prison than helping ya with your little coup.’

Tom licked his lips. ‘Selina – Ma’am – Madam President –’

‘And over there is Little Miss Hear-Me-Roar, remember her? Yeah, turns out that all she needs to be happy is a nice cushy job on our ambassador’s staff in London. Come the end of the week, Leigh’s gonna be a happy little American abroad.’

Tom looked her in the eye. ‘You’ve been busy.’

‘Busier than you,’ Selina said. ‘Your house of cards is missing a base and side, Mr Vice-President-Elect. Oh, but what ya do have is a fifty-thousand-dollar profit ya made insider trading on the Elidor merger in 2007.’

Tom closed his eyes. ‘Kelly Calvary told you.’

‘You’d be amazed at the friends I’ve got,’ Selina grinned, ‘and the ones you don’t.’

Tom licked his lips. ‘You can’t prove anything.’

‘Ya tried your best but there’s always a paper trail. My friends in the newspaper industry and the intelligence community have already found yours.’

Tom was whey-faced as Selina spun around to accept the applause. She smiled graciously as she wended her way through the crowd.

‘He looks like he’s gonna barf,’ Ben said approving.

‘Yeah.’ Selina pressed her lips to Kent’s ear. ‘Green Room,’ she whispered ‘Follow me in a minute or two.’

He scanned her face. She could believe he knew, just looking at her, what was going through her mind.

‘Of course,’ he said.

‘Should I –’ Gary said, who definitely couldn’t.

‘Stay here,’ Selina said.

‘We’ll watch Tom freak out when neither Bill nor Leigh will give him the time of day,’ Ben said.

Selina stalked from the room. She might be run if it weren’t for her heels anchoring her to the ground.

Her heart was battering at her chest. That fucker had thought he could impeach her? Prosecute her? He thought he’d steal her presidency. Well she showed him. She’d shoved his face in the goddamn dirt! Because she was Selina-fucking-Meyer and he was just a jumped-up senator. David had come up against Goliath, and Goliath had fucking _flattened_ him.

Selina flew into the Green Room. She unbuckled her heels and threw them aside. She poured herself a whiskey and downed it in one.

She turned around as Kent walked in.

He caught her, when she jumped onto him, and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the couch.

‘I wanna go on top,’ she muttered, tugging at his belt.

He grunted his assent as he sat down on the couch. She yanked up her dress and discarded her panties.

‘Ya ready?’

‘Since I saw you wearing that dress.’

She pushed his hands onto her breasts. As she lowered herself onto him, she looked up: reflected in the mirror over the fireplace, she saw Tom James in the doorway. He stared in horror at them.

Selina grinned. Fuck yeah.

***

Selina bounced back into the ballroom and across to Sue.

‘Having a good time, Sue?’

‘Yes Ma’am.’ Sue gave her a second look. ‘Not as good as you.’

‘Where does it show, are my panties on backward, is my dress tucked into them?’

Sue raised her eyebrows. ‘You merely seemed very energetic.’

‘Kent’s having a nap,’ Selina sniggered. ‘I’m a hard woman to keep up with.’

‘Tom James was looking for Kent earlier,’ Sue said.

‘I bet he was. Just after we danced, right?’

Sue nodded. ‘He isn’t looking very well.’

Selina pressed her hand to her chest. ‘That poor baby. Ya never liked him did ya?’

‘No,’ Sue said. ‘He smiles too often.’

Selina nodded around the room. She clucked her tongue as she spotted something. ‘Hey, Sue, ya wanna dance?’

Sue raised an eyebrow. ‘With you, Ma’am?’

‘Yup.’

Sue turned to see what Selina was looking at. ‘Ah.’ She thought for a moment. ‘Yes, I would.’

***

‘You must be danced out,’ Kent said, when Selina finally left the floor.

‘Marjorie is more energetic than I expected,’ Selina agreed.

‘Hmm. Why were you dancing with Marjorie?’

‘She cut in when Ben got out of puff,’ Selina said.

Kent’s face was a picture of confusion. ‘You were dancing with Ben?’

Selina grinned as she grabbed a drink from a waiter. ‘Tom James. Sue. Ben. Marjorie.’

Kent secured a drink. ‘You danced with Sue?’

‘Guess ya missed it.’ Selina lowered her one. ‘We were hot.’

‘I regret not seeing that,’ Kent said.

Selina gulped champagne. ‘Catherine and Marjorie were angsty about dancing together so...’

‘Ah.’

Selina pushed back a lock of hair. ‘I think things are winding down. Ya wanna blow this popsicle stand?’

Kent drained his glass. ‘Hot chocolate and a cuddle are currently deeply appealing.’

‘I’ll meet ya upstairs in ten,’ Selina said.

‘Give Sue a kiss goodnight for me,’ he suggested, smirking.

‘Yeah, you’d like that,’ she scoffed.

Selina gathered herself together and took her leave, the secret service guards trailing behind her. She knew that her adrenalin was too high. She’d pay for it later. She had a hundred things crying for her attention and a thousand things to do. She put them out of her mind. They would wait. She had to take a break sometimes or she’d go nuts. She had to sleep, she had to eat, she couldn’t be “on” twenty-four hours a day.

The lights in the residence had been turned down low. As Selina pushed open the door to the living room, she heard the beginning of a waltz starting to play.

‘Whatcha doing?’ she asked.

Kent straightened his sleeves. ‘We couldn’t dance together downstairs. I thought you might like to do it now.’

Selina walked over and let him take her hand.

‘I’d like that,’ she said.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Selina lay face down on her bed and kicked her legs.

‘I don’t wanna.’

‘There’s no cause to be afraid,’ Kent said.

‘I’m not afraid! This isn’t my first time ya know. I’ve done it before, and it sucked.’

‘One bad experience doesn’t mean that you won’t find the next time more fulfilling.’

Selina rolled onto her front. ‘Wanna bet?’

Kent was pulling on a sweater. ‘Negotiating with the Chinese will be complex and time-consuming, but you’re extremely capable.’

She sat up. ‘Pfft. I don’t give a damn about that.’

‘Then to what are you referring?’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Spending three days playing happy families with Andrew and his latest bimbo.’

‘Ah,’ Kent said, ‘the complexity of modern family life.’

Selina bent down to pick up her shirt. ‘I feel kinda crappy making ya bunk up in the staff cabin.’

‘It’s nothing I haven’t done before,’ he said. ‘President Hughes spent a lot of time at Camp David.’

‘Ya weren’t dating Hughes.’ Selina raised an eyebrow. ‘Or is there something ya wanna tell me?’

‘No.’ Kent clasped his hands together. ‘We’ll be able to spend a little time together on Christmas Day proper,’ he said quietly.

‘I guess.’ Selina buttoned up her shirt. ‘I’m not looking forward to this weekend.’

The logistics of juggling the Chinese and your family will be challenging.’

Selina gave him a look. ‘Don’t be trying to sell me on telling Catherine about the Chinese.’

‘I wasn’t.’

‘We already had that conversation.’

‘I’m fully cognisant of that.’

Selina squinted at him. ‘What?’

‘I said I know.’

Selina put up her hair. ‘Good. I know ya wanna be Catherine’s good side and I get that, but this is bigger.’ She registered his expression. ‘What, this doesn’t work?’

He shook his head.

‘Nuts.’ Selina shook her hair out. ‘Plus, on top of all this bullshit, the Chinese are bringing the Finnish fart as some sorta security blanket.’

‘Former political leaders are often desperate for importance and relevance in a world which has already moved on.’

Selina pushed her feet into her shoes. ‘At least she’s alone. She is alone, right? That husband of hers isn’t coming?’

Kent shook his head.

‘Good.’ Selina licked her lips. ‘A couple years back he grabbed my boob. I was just talking and he grabbed my breast.’

Kent nodded.

Selina frowned. ‘What’s that nod? What does that mean?’

Kent shifted from foot to foot. ‘It means that I’m aware of the situation.’ He sat next to her on the bed. ‘I would say the man is a pig, but that seems unfair to pigs.’

‘What do ya mean ya know?’ Selina demanded. ‘I never told ya that! Is this... was I drunk or sick or something? Is it like ya telling me ya love me when you were all doped up on pain pills?’

Kent opened his mouth to say something, but then looked away. After a moment, he cleared his throat. ‘Mike informed a group of us shortly after the event.’

‘A _group_?’ Selina snarled. ‘Who the fuck was in this _group_?’

‘Myself, Ben, Furlong, one or two –’

‘Furlong!’ Selina was on her feet. ‘Mike told... I’m gonna kill him, I’m gonna rip his dick off and shove it down his fucking throat.’

‘Selina…’

She threw off Kent’s restraining hand and barrelled out of the bedroom, along the corridor, and downstairs. When she got a hold of Mike she was gonna make him regret the day he was _born_. Fuck! He was gonna rue the day that his dad first looked at his mom.

***

When she finally got back to the bedroom, Kent had packed everything up and was waiting patiently. He looked up when she stomped in.

‘You didn’t fire him,’ he said, sounding surprised.

‘What, did he just tweet how much he loves still having a job?’

Kent shrugged. ‘You aren’t displaying the sort of... savage satisfaction you tend to exhibit under these circumstances.’

‘Well it’s kinda difficult to be satisfied when the lump of primordial ooze that you’re yelling at starts sobbing that he’s gonna be a dad and he needs the job.’ Selina slumped down onto the bed. ‘It wasn’t pretty crying either, there was snot and everything.’

Kent sat next to her. ‘For what it’s worth, we were all appalled that you were assaulted.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yes.’

‘No jokes or shit?’ Selina checked.

‘Absolutely not.’

‘I guess that’s something. Did Furlong ask what I was wearing? He’s the type to think a woman was asking for it.’

Kent took her hand. ‘I think he asked where you had been assaulted.’

‘Like, which tit?’

‘Mike had been quite vague. I think he said you’d be groped but that was it. Roger asked if it was... upstairs or downstairs or some similar euphemism.’

Selina scowled. ‘He’s fucking revolting.’

‘By and large, irrespective of age, few men find the concept of assault on a woman amusing,’ Kent said. ‘Times have moved on, although not enough. Bill found the concept of Jonah being groped amusing.’

‘Bill’s an asshole,’ Selina said. ‘And Jonah is a sexist jackoff who grades women from one-to-ten. I think a lot of people karma was at work there.’

‘Nonetheless.’

Selina nodded. ‘Ya feel so shocked when it happens. Ya can’t quite believe it’s happening. Powerless too.’ She looked at Kent. ‘You’re so much stronger than me that you’ve picked me up and carried me across the room without even breathing hard. When I’m alone with a guy, way in the back of my mind is the thought that this guy could rape me, and I couldn’t stop him.’

Kent nodded. ‘Men fear women laughing at them. Women fear men murdering them. It’s a striking distinction.’

Selina squeezed his hand. ‘Christ, it’s so refreshing to talk about this and not get a lot of bullshit about all men not being rapists or murderers.’

He nodded. ‘Not all guns are loaded but it’s only sensible to assume they are until you know otherwise.’

Selina snorted. ‘It’s not that bad.’

‘The analogy works for me.’

Selina crossed her legs. ‘I don’t want ya to... get the wrong idea.’

Kent swallowed. ‘Okay.’

‘You’re way stronger than me and I’m sure you’re faster than me,’ Selina said. ‘But I’m not scared of ya. Hey, remember that first time in the hotel room when we were practically screaming at each other?’

Kent nodded.

‘Things got really aggressive,’ Selina said. ‘Ya ripped off my dress. I wasn’t nervous. I wasn’t worried. I was excited. Even when I hated your guts, I still trusted ya.’

‘I... I don’t know what to say to that,’ he said quietly.

Selina kissed him. ‘Don’t make it a big deal. Come on, get your ass moving. We’re gonna be late.’

***

Whittling. Selina shook her head. Who else but Kent would be doing that, now?

‘Isn’t that hurting your shoulder?’ she asked.

‘The movements are too fine for that.’

Gary sniffed. ‘Looks like you’re making a stake to kill vampires.’

‘It kinda does,’ Selina admitted. ‘Is that our backup plan if negations go badly – we stab them in the heart with bits of sharp wood?’

‘Kent can keep the wood,’ Ben said. ‘I’ll take his knife.’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘You came camping but failed to bring a knife?’

‘This is a negotiation, not _The Revenant_ ,’ Ben sneered. ‘What the fuck do I need a knife for?’

‘To stab the Chinese premier, apparently,’ Sue said.

Or Minna. Selina could swallow her dislike of most people, but Minna grated on her nerves like nobody else. She had a knack for embarrassing and humiliating Selina without even seeming to try. Selina suspected she wasn’t as innocent as she seemed but she couldn’t prove it. Take their whole conversation walking to the lodge. There was no way that she really thought that women went through menopause at the same age, was there? Everyone knew that wasn’t true. Right? Glancing back, Selina had seen Ben and Kent swapping looks. Okay, scratch that. All women knew. Men were clueless.

***

At Hickory Lodge, Selina pulled Kent to one side. ‘I’m not menopausal,’ she said in a quiet, firm voice.

‘Understood,’ he said.

‘Is it?’ she asked. ‘I saw ya when she was babbling on.’

Kent licked his lips. ‘It’s not important, is it?’

‘Only a man could say that! If ya got to a certain age and gradually lost the ability to... make sperm you’d think it was important.’

Kent glanced to check they weren’t being observed. ‘If I had a hormonal disruption each month that was linked to cramps, exhaustion, and other effects, I think I would welcome losing the ability to procreate that accompanied them.’

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘Nobody judges your worth as a man on whether ya can pump out children.’

‘That is fortunate, since I can’t.’

‘Wait, what? Ya had the snip?’

‘It’s quick and relatively painless.’

She poked his stomach. ‘Ya shoulda told me.’

Kent rubbed his stomach. ‘You hope to have more children?’

‘Jesus, no.’ Selina shrugged. ‘Doesn’t mean I don’t want the option.’ She licked her lips. ‘Couple years back I had a miscarriage. Getting pregnant was a mistake, obviously, but... hell. No sense crying about shit ya can’t change.’

He touched her elbow, briefly.

Selina shook herself. ‘I just thought ya should know I’m not totally dried up just yet.’

Kent nodded. ‘I think you should know that your ability to “pump out children” doesn’t matter to me at all.’

‘I should fricking hope so.’

***

It was exhausting. Selina couldn’t take the judgemental looks and whispering anymore, so she stepped out onto the little porch at the back of the lodge. A cigarette would have just hit the spot. Ugh, that just made her think of Minna’s asshole husband.

Oh, great. Here came Mrs Asshole herself.

Minna looked up at the sky. ‘The air pollution is not so bad here.’

‘Ya mean light pollution,’ Selina said. ‘In the city that’s what stops ya seeing the stars.’

‘Ah,’ Minna said. ‘It is not a problem we have in Finland. We do not blight our country with heavy industry while claiming to be a nation of rugged outdoorsmen.’

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘Is there something I can help ya with?’

Minna shrugged. ‘I merely wished to take the air. It is a pleasant night tonight.’

‘It’s colder than a witch’s tit,’ Selina said. ‘But beautiful.’

Minna waved her hand. ‘Romantic, yes?’

‘Are ya coming on to me?’ Selina asked with a crooked smile. ‘I’m flattered but ya just don’t rev my engine.’

‘No, I am not offering myself to you sexually.’

Selina sighed. ‘It was a joke.’

‘You find the natural attraction of some women towards others to be worthy of demeaning with humour?’ Minna asked. ‘Is your daughter not a female homosexual?’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘The jury is out on gay or bisexual. I meant that you and I sleeping together is so unlikely as to be funny. No wider implication.’

Minna gave this due consideration. ‘That is a most amusing juxtaposition.’

‘Yeah, it’s hilarious,’ Selina said sourly.

‘The president wonders which of your staff is your lover.’

Selina’s mouth dropped open. ‘What?’

Minna shrugged. ‘I tell you this as a woman also judged for her sexual appetites. Your daughter confirmed it but the Chinese already believed you had a lover. In messages that they intercepted, one of your staffers made reference to you having sexual relations with “Pol Pot” and “Mr Spock.” I assume these were intended as amusing?’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Yeah, they’re a laugh a minute.’

Minna nodded. ‘I have also been judged for taking lovers. We passionate and erotic women must stand firm in the face of male hypocrisy. Do you not agree?’

Selina blinked. ‘Oh... yes.’

Minna clasped her hands together. ‘My husband and I agreed to be open. He has no guilt about flaunting his paramours but when I made love to one young man then suddenly he wishes a divorce.’

Selina’s shoulders relaxed slightly. ‘That sucks.’

‘Now I have several young men instead.’ Minna brushed snow from her coat. ‘It is satisfactory.’

‘I just bet it is.’

* * *

‘A passionate and erotic woman?’ Kent asked.

‘Swear to God,’ Selina said.

Kent was walking her back to Aspen Lodge. The effect wasn’t helped by Gary sulking with the following secret service, or that Kent would have to leave her a couple hundred yards from the lodge so nobody would see him.

‘I don’t see it,’ he said. ‘Quite often hidden passions can be ascertained in the calm or cool person by a sense of tension. Sue, for example, or Amy. Amy is a better example.’

Selina snorted. ‘Amy I definitely agree with.’

‘I get no sense of that with Minna.’

Selina kicked up snow. ‘How about me?’

‘You make no pretence at not being passionate.’ He gave her a slow, appraising look. ‘Or of not being erotic.’

‘Even bundled up against the cold?’ she teased.

‘More layers to unwrap.’

Selina gave a throaty chuckle. ‘Pervert.’

‘Sincere appreciator of the female form,’ he said, pouting.

Selina slid her hand into his. Even with gloves on she still enjoyed it.

‘Minna kinda said they had an open marriage deal. Well, she thought they did. Ya ever do that? Date more than one person?’

Kent squeezed her hand. ‘That’s rather like asking if I ever rode two motorcycles concurrently: one is difficult enough to achieve without adding complications. Furthermore, I find gratitude an excellent motivator with regards to fidelity.’

Selina looked at him. ‘Gratitude? What are you grateful for?’

‘I’m aware that I’m not meat for every feast. I have no illusions of being widely desired. When a woman does requite my interest then I am always grateful.’

‘Oh.’ Selina swung their hands. ‘Isn’t that kinda pathetic?’

Colour rose in his cheeks. ‘I prefer realistic,’ he said carefully. ‘Selina, I appreciate that we have very different experiences of dating and attracting partners. However, I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t characterise my relative difficulties as “pathetic,” “sad,” “miserable,” or similar. I’m not so calloused that it doesn’t sting.’

Selina groaned. ‘I didn’t… fuck. I didn’t mean ya were pathetic. I just meant... I meant you’re not a gawky teenager anymore. You’re a smart guy, well-educated, good-looking, solvent, and a good job. Appreciate a woman, sure. But gratitude? You don’t have to be grateful to a woman for dating ya. You’re better than that.’

Kent shook his head. No,’ he said. ‘I’m not.’

***

‘I can do that,’ Gary offered, half irritated and half eager.

Selina shook her head. ‘I can work out a coffee machine.’ She slammed the pod in and turned the machine on before turning to Gary. ‘Ya still dating... what was her name?’

‘Dana?’

‘Yeah.’

‘No,’ Gary said.

‘Oh.’ Selina pushed back her hair. ‘Someone else?’

‘I don’t have a lot of time,’ Gary said. ‘I’m very busy.’

Selina took a cup out of the cupboard. ‘Kent said something when we were walking back. It kinda disturbed me a little.’

Gary bit his lower lip. ‘What did he say?’

Selina took the milk out of the fridge. ‘When you’re dating are you... grateful to the woman?’

Gary played with his tie. ‘Probably not as much as I should be.’

‘Why?’

‘I suppose I get a little overenthusiastic and forget,’ he said, shamefaced.

‘No, why would you be grateful?’ Selina asked. ‘I don’t get it.’

Gary shrugged. ‘Meeting women is difficult,’ he said. ‘Asking them out is hard,’ he said. ‘I hate it. Being told “no” over and over. Sometimes they laugh at you, or insult you. Sometimes they’re insulted you thought a person like that would look twice at you.’ Gary smiled slightly. ‘So, if you finally meet someone who doesn’t make you feel small, stupid, and worthless, then you’re grateful. Even if there’s only a tiny chance things will work out with them, it’s a chance you didn’t have before.’

Selina blew out her cheeks. ‘Christ. How the other half lives.’

***

Selina didn’t like the Chinese president. She’d given the guy a shot and nope, he was a judgemental asshole. She could feel him watching as she discussed a minor point of negotiation with Ben. He was probably trying to work out if she was boning Ben. Jeez, where did they get off hacking into everything and trying to dig up who was screwing who? What was wrong with just reading gossip magazines like everyone else?

She heard a muffled sound from behind, where Kent and Minna were talking. He’d got freaked about the Chinese suddenly taking offense and he wanted to grill Minna about it.

Selina turned to look. What the fuck? Kent had his hand on Minna’s forearm. He wasn’t gripping and his touch was light but he was definitely holding her back. Minna was wide-eyed, more emotionally engaged than Selina had ever seen before. Kent looked like he was struggling not to laugh. Selina rolled her eyes. Probably something that wasn’t important, or at least something that could wait.

Selina had tried to talk to Catherine but got the silent treatment. She’d sent a text and that went unanswered. Shit. Why did everything have to be so difficult? It’s not like she wanted to be negotiating during their Christmas break. If she’d had the choice the Chinese, Mike, Gary, Ben, and Minna would all have been on a different freaking continent.

***

The snow was crazy deep. Selina fought through the drifts to the edge of the lake, where Kent was waiting. Overhead, the moon was heavy.

‘Jesus, it’s freezing,’ Selina said, watching her breath crystallise in chill air.

‘I was hoping to take you out on the lake,’ Kent said. ‘Alas, it’s frozen over.’

‘Are ya nuts? We’d die of hypothermia!’

He tilted his head. ‘I would endeavour to keep you warm.’

‘I bet ya would,’ Selina grumbled.

Kent scooped up a handful of snow and shaped it into a ball.

‘Don’t,’ Selina warned.

‘What?’

‘Don’t be making a snowball,’ she said. ‘I know what comes next.’

A little twinkle appeared in his eyes. ‘What would that be?’

Selina backed up a few steps. ‘Don’t do it.’

Kent tossed the ball from hand to hand. ‘Don’t do what?’

Selina grabbed a handful of snow. ‘Don’t throw that at –’ She squealed as his snowball hit her elbow. ‘Asshole!’

He ducked for more snow, and her snowball caught his ear.

‘Ten points!’ Selina crowed. ‘Oh, shit!’ She jumped to the side as Kent threw again, but landed badly and slipped backwards.

‘Crap!’

Kent grabbed at her but couldn’t stop her hitting the ground. Instead he pulled her to her feet.

‘Did you bang your head?’ he asked.

‘Nah, just got a hood full of snow.’ Selina brushed snow from her coat, and dumped it on his head.

‘Thank you,’ he said gravely.

‘You’re welcome.’ Selina kissed his nose.

Kent bent over to brush off the snow. ‘I haven’t had a snowball fight in some considerable time.’

‘I think maybe I did at college one time,’ Selina said. ‘Early snow.’

Kent gently brushed snow from her face. ‘I remember once missing Skye completely and hitting the awning under which she was sheltering. All the snow came down and almost buried her.’

‘Shit! Was she okay?’

Kent nodded. ‘We got her out quickly. My father hit me with his belt. I learned to be much more careful, much more aware of the consequences of my actions.’

Selina shuddered. ‘My mom used to slap me. She never hit me with a belt or anything.’

Kent winced at the memory. ‘I wouldn’t recommend it.’

‘They beat you regularly?’

He pursed his lips. ‘It’s a particularly loaded term, “beat”. I’m sure they would dispute it. It was a different time and Skye might have been seriously hurt, or worse. I’m sure that emotions were running high.’

‘My mom slapped me in the face for just about everything,’ Selina said. ‘ln front of people, too.’

‘The past is another country,’ Kent said. ‘They do things differently there.’

‘I never hit Catherine,’ Selina said. ‘Do ya think it’s too late to start?’

Kent put his arm around her waist. ‘She might be a little old for you to discipline. You might end up receiving more than you administer.’

Selina shuddered. ‘Not the fun kind of spanking then.’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘You enjoy spanking?’

‘With the right person.’

Kent nodded. ‘How does one go about being approved as the “right person” then?’

Selina grinned. ‘There’s a long and arduous testing process.’

‘Naturally.’

‘Spanking is way too important to rush into with just anyone.’

‘Of course.’

Selina bumped up against him. ‘We can give some serious thought to the whole situation when we’re back in D. C.’

Kent nodded. ‘I like the concept of giving serious thought to spanking.’

Selina sniggered. ‘While I’m thinking about ya pretending not to find things funny, what was going on with Minna before?’

Kent cleared his throat. ‘Evidently there was a... misunderstanding. On a walk, they saw, from the back, a dark-haired woman wearing the robe they had given you.’

Selina groaned. ‘Marjorie.’

‘Since none of them know her, they assumed she was you. Then Catherine walked out of the lodge and she and Marjorie were... affectionate. Physically and quite passionately.’

Selina stopped walking. ‘They think I’m sleeping with _Catherine_?’

‘They think you allow her to kiss you passionately and possibly more.’

Selina stuck her finger in his face. ‘If ya ever tell that to anyone I will beat ya with a newspaper.’

‘That’s probably the single oddest threat I’ve ever heard.’

‘Okay, I won’t sleep with ya again. Ya like that better?’

‘Not at all. Can we go back to beating me with a newspaper?’

Selina took his arm. ‘I’ve thought of a better one: if ya ever tell anyone, I’ll have Ben and Roger Furlong spank ya.’

‘Urgh,’ Kent groan.

She felt him shudder.

After walking a little further, Kent cleared his throat. ‘Selina, I was thinking.’

‘Uh-oh. It’s never good when ya use my name.’

He seemed to ignore her. ‘The other day you referenced my saying something while under the influence of painkillers.’

Selina set her shoulders. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

‘Yeah, the doc gave you extra because ya hurt your shoulder,’ she said. ‘Ya were a little loopy.’

Kent looked at her. ‘I told you... that I love you?’

‘It was more ya thought I was a pain in the ass, but ya loved me anyway.’ she said. ‘Just, ya know, for clarity.’

‘Even so,’ he said carefully. ‘You didn’t mention it to me.’

Selina shrugged. ‘I shouldn’t have heard it so it was only fair to pretend I didn’t.’ She looked at him. ‘I figured... if ya were gonna say that, then you’d say it when ya were ready.’

Kent licked his lips. ‘I wondered it perhaps you were avoiding talking about it.’

Selina squeezed his arm. ‘Nope.’

‘Is that the entirety of your answer?’

She stopped walked and looked at him. ‘What’re you asking for, Kent? I don’t know what you’re trying to hint at.’

Kent was looking at her face. ‘A little reassurance.’

Selina nodded. She pulled his face down and kissed him. ‘You’re a pain in the ass too,’ she said. ‘But...’

‘But?’

‘But, ya know. What ya said.’ Shit, she could feel herself blushing. ‘I’m not good with sentimental stuff.’

Kent took her hand. ‘I’d like to hear you say it.’

Selina groaned and looked away. ‘ _But_ , I love ya. There. Said it. Okay?’

He kissed her gently. ‘Okay. I love you too.’ He tipped up her face. ‘Don’t worry. I promise you won’t ever have to say it again.’

‘We’ll just tell people we’re in “but” together,’ Selina said, trying not to smile. Trying not laugh and clap her hands.

Kent smiled. ‘Works for me.’

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter!

On Christmas Day, Selina stayed in bed until nearly nine. It was an unimaginable indulgence. She only got up because she could hear Kent singing off-key in the shower.

‘What did that poor walrus ever do to ya?’

Kent pushed wet hair back out of his eyes. ‘Walrus?’

‘The one you’re torturing in here,’ Selina said.

‘I’d like to hear you do better.’

‘Hey, I got perfect pitch. Years of piano practice honed my ear, buster.’

Kent flicked water at her. She grabbed a towel from the rail and flapped it at him.

‘I’ve never heard you play the piano,’ Kent said.

‘Ya haven’t lived,’ she said airily. ‘I started learning violin when I was four but that thing is fricking insanely difficult.’

Kent leaned against the wall. ‘Are you going to stand there, talking about music lessons, and watching me shower?’

‘Maybe.’ She opened the door. ‘Maybe I was enjoying the view.’

***

Selina was in bed sipping coffee when Kent padded back into the bedroom.

‘When do you traditionally open presents?’ he asked.

‘Did ya get me a gift?’ Selina asked.

He faltered. ‘We’ve… we’ve been dating a few months now,’ he said uncertainly. ‘I thought… I thought it would be appropriate.’

‘Relax,’ she said more gently. ‘I’m yanking your chain.’

He let out a breath and then shook his head. ‘Hilarious.’

‘How about after breakfast?’ Selina said.

Kent nodded. ‘That way if you hate it, at least I’ve had a good meal.’

‘If I hate it, it might be your last meal,’ Selina retorted.

‘Hmm, talk tyrannical to me,’ he said, deadpan. ‘It excites me deeply.’

***

Selina didn’t buy presents herself. She was a busy woman; she didn’t have time to worry about what colour someone suited or whether they preferred classical to rock music or… whatever people did. Gary did that stuff. He enjoyed it and he was good at it.

But she’d chosen Kent’s present herself. Done the research and everything. Sorta. Mostly.

‘Wait here,’ she said. ‘I gotta get them to bring in the crate.’

‘How big is it?’ he asked uneasily.

‘Relax, you’ll love it. I think.’

A secret service agent carried in the plastic crate, struggling a little to balance as the contents shifted from side to side.

Kent was frowning as the agent put the crate down. Fuck.

‘Is that what I think it is?’ he asked cautiously.

‘Have a look.’

He knelt in front of the crate and looked inside. ‘I see two?’

‘They’re a Ragamuffins,’ Selina said. ‘They live pretty long, they don’t have any genetic problems, and they’re supposed to be real affectionate. I know you’re a cat guy and your last one died.’

Kent had his hand on the crate but he looked wretched. ‘This is... very kind but cats need attention and I’m not –’

‘Not home a lot, I know,’ Selina said in a rush of words. ‘You’re here most of the time which is why I thought they should stay here. Since you’re pretty much here every night anyway.’ She licked her lips. ‘Say something?’

‘But you don’t like cats,’ Kent said uncertainly.

‘I don’t dislike them. I never had one.’ Selina chewed her lower lip as she waited for his response.

Kent nodded. ‘They’d have to stay in the residence.’

‘For sure.’

‘Although perhaps they might be able to spend some time in my office.’ He crossed to Selina and kissed her cheek. ‘Thank you. I’ve missed having a cat.’

‘A pet is a big responsibility, Mister. I hope you realise. You’re gonna have to feed ‘em and change their litter.’

Kent rolled his eyes. ‘I’m going to put them somewhere quiet so they can gradually get acclimatize.’

Selina waved a hand at the secret service agent. ‘Could ya show Mr Davison where the litter, bed and food and all the other stuff is?’

‘You remembered food and litter?’ Kent said.

‘Hey, I’m not some ditz!’

Kent smiled slightly. ‘It was Catherine, wasn’t it?’

‘No!’ Selina retorted. She shrugged. ‘It was Marjorie. She told me to get two so they’d have company. They’re sisters.’

Kent took a small parcel wrapped in metallic charcoal gift paper from his backpack and handed it to her.

‘You can open that while I’m settling them in.’

‘I’m not opening it with you in another room,’ Selina scoffed.

Kent picked up the crate. ‘Please,’ he said. ‘I don’t do well with this manner of thing.’

Selina rolled her eyes. Drama queen. She weighed the parcel in her hand. it was about the right shape and weight to be a book. Damn. When did she have time to read?

She carefully removed the paper and found tissue paper swaddling the book. Okay. That was weird. She was expecting a folio copy or something. Instead she saw battered green fabric with faded gold lettering.

She pulled out the book which was delicate and fragile with age. There was a slip of paper. A note.

_Didn’t know which edition your dad gave you._

Selina bit her lip as she carefully turned it over to look at the cover and then the frontispiece.

_Little Women_. 1st Edition.

She heard him walk into the room. She looked up at him. ‘I never told you about this.’

‘You mentioned it to Duncan after the funeral,’ he said. ‘I was struggling to find something and he said... I... I didn’t mean to upset you.’

‘Not upset.’ She carefully put it aside and walked over to him. ‘Come back to bed and show me your mistletoe.’

***

‘What did Catherine get you?’ Kent asked.

They were sat on the floor, watching the kittens sniff cautiously around the room.

‘Urgh. Her documentary. Can ya believe that? At least those crappy handmade mugs in grade school I could put on a shelf and pretend to show off.’

Kent tapped his thumbs. ‘When are you going to watch it?’

‘Who says that I haven’t?’

‘The person who is quite sure if you _had_ seen it, you would be on some spectrum between annoyance and panic.’

Selina moved her feet, making both kitten leap into the air. One landed and continued as if nothing had happened. The other squeaked at them irritably.

‘Have you seen it?’ Selina asked.

‘No,’ Kent said. ‘Yet I know our colleagues too well to be sanguine.’

‘And this is Catherine, who has the political judgment of a concussed first-grader,’ Selina said. ‘This is gonna be a disaster, isn’t it?’

‘Potentially.’

Selina elbowed him in the ribs. ‘Asshole.’

‘Bully.’

One kitten squeaked loudly, and dug in the litter. The other scrambled up onto Kent’s knee.

Selina waved her hand. ‘The little one is already better at cover-ups than most of the senate.’

‘And far more attractive,’ Kent said.

‘That’s not much of an achievement.’

‘Worried about the competition?’ he asked archly.

Selina narrowed her eyes. ‘Just because she’s younger and cuter than me, huh?’

Kent nodded agreeably. ‘But the kisses are scratchy.’

‘Men are so fickle.’ Selina rubbed her nose. ‘Why scratchy?’

‘Cats’ tongues have little barbs on both to help them lap up water and to rasp meat from the bones of their prey.’

Selina looked at the kitten on the ground. She was batting at one of Kent’s shoelaces. The one on his lap was pushing her face into his hand.

‘Prey, huh?’

‘They’re babies.’

Selina’s cell chimed. Kent’s did the same.

‘You look,’ Selina said. ‘I don’t wanna.’

Kent pulled out his cell. ‘Ben needs to learn to switch off.’

‘He passes out,’ Selina said. ‘I think that’s the same thing for him.’

Kent huffed out a breath. ‘A couple of the tinfoil hat conspiracy sites have realised nobody outside of staffers have been in or out of the building.’

‘That’s creepy. Are they watching out there?’

‘Yes,’ Kent said. ‘They are speculating you are dating a staffer.’

‘That’s a hell of a leap of logic!’

Kent shrugged. ‘Statistically, a sufficient number of guesses will, sooner or later, include one that is correct.’

Selina pulled a face. ‘Can’t they speculate that we’re using underground tunnels or something?’

‘They could,’ Kent said. ‘But they aren’t.’

She nudged him with her shoulder. ‘Could ya get them thinking that way?’

Kent raised his eyebrows. ‘Very likely, but it wouldn’t change their conclusions. They would merely assimilate it into their lore. Dating a staff _by_ using underground tunnels.’

‘Are these the harmless crazy people or the ones with guns who think that they can’t be legally jailed and all that?’

Kent kept very still as a kitten set off from the basecamp of his lap and began the precarious ascent of Mount Stomach.

‘I’m not sure,’ he said. ‘I’ll have it looked into.’

‘Some of them want to start a civil war,’ Selina said. ‘Or they think that they’re some kind of plucky rebellion and any government is the evil empire.’

Kent shrugged. ‘Narratives shape expectation. The underdog being the villain is narratively unsatisfying. Nobody wants to watch the relatively competent, broadly well-meaning government, battling extremist terrorists.’

‘They’re a pain in the ass to shut down, I know that,’ Selina grumbled. ‘Some Alt-Right group started targeting Marjorie. Fuckers.’

‘Neo-Nazi,’ Kent said.

‘Huh?’

‘Neo-Nazi,’ he said. ‘These people shouldn’t be allowed to rebrand. Calling them Alt-Right legitimises them.’

Salina tentatively stroked the kitten now on Kent’s shoulder. ‘Can I call them racist scumbags?’

‘At the very least,’ Kent said. ‘Their continuing existence is disconcerting.’

‘Do you think I should mention something in my speech? I’m wary about giving them free publicity.’

Kent tickled the other kitten. ‘Perhaps talking about the need for races, religions, and sexualities to work together.’

‘Kinda vague.’

‘But you believe in it, more or less, so you should have no problem being convincing.’

‘One day I’m gonna make you give a speech,’ Selina grumbled. ‘See how convincing you are.’

***

Winners get parades. Runners-up who took over because the winner resigned, or died, or whatever else might happen, got nothing but the bare minimum. The first time around Selina had given the oath in a dirty factory. Now she was doing it properly. She was finally getting exactly what she deserved.

Wait. No. That sounded terrible. She knew what she meant.

‘No,’ Selina said.

‘But –’

‘No! I’m not risking any kind of shoes I haven’t worn a dozen times before,’ Selina snapped. ‘You’re not gonna have me squeaking to the nation, Gary, and I’m putting my glasses in my pocket too.’

Ben ruffled his papers as Gary carried off the offending shoes. ‘That told him.’

Selina sighed deeply. ‘I came so close to not getting this, Ben. I just want it to be fucking perfect. No falling over. No stupid sounds. This is going to be the most important day of my life.’

Catherine cleared her throat.

‘Except the day that you were born, sweetie, obviously,’ Selina continued without missing a beat.

‘The Tibet announcement will come after the inauguration,’ Ben said. ‘I guess the Chinese are trying to upstage you.’

‘Good freaking luck,’ Selina said. ‘By the time I’m done, Elvis coming to life and playing Vegas wouldn’t upstage me.’

Catherine rolled her eyes. ‘Tasteful, Mom.’

Selina waved a hand. ‘Tasteful is for the meek.’

‘Nobody would call you that,’ Catherine said.

There was a tap at the door and Sue stepped into the room.

‘Ma’am, Vice-President-Elect James would like a few moments of your time.’

Selina clenched her jaw. ‘Gimmie five minutes, guys, then come get me. Ya never when the quisling might decide to get presidency over my dead body.’

Catherine shuddered as she followed Ben out. ‘Not funny, mom,’ she said.

Selina straightened her dress. Tom James thought he was an dog, she had to constantly remind him of his place. Any sign of weakness and he’d be leaping at her throat.

‘Good afternoon, Tom,’ Selina said graciously.

‘Good afternoon, Ma’am.’ He shut the door behind him.

‘Are you looking forward to the inauguration?’

‘I can’t wait,’ he said dryly. He folded his arms. ‘I’m man enough to admit when I’ve beaten into second place.’

‘Took ya long enough.’

Tom stepped forward. ‘This isn’t exactly fun.’

‘Ya think trying to get me impeached was?’

Tom smiled coolly. ‘You certainly seemed to be enjoying yourself at the ball.’

‘Ya know me, Tom. I _love_ a good ball.’

‘That’s cute.’ He let out a breath.’ We can spend the next four years fighting each other, achieving nothing but embarrassment to both our offices, or we can be grownups and focus outwards.’

Selina tapped her foot. ‘Gonna have to keep an eye on ya. I don’t like what happens when ya get bored.’

‘I don’t particularly like the way you exclude and marginalise your vice-president,’ Tom said. ‘I won’t run around desperately fighting for inclusion in meetings.’

‘I never did that to ya.’

Tom shrugged. ‘You did it to Doyle. That’s why he gave me so much support to have you impeached.’

Selina licked her lips. ‘Doyle did.’

‘You can consider that nugget of information as a... reconciliation gift,’ Tom said.

She nodded. ‘Ya still want the treasury?’

‘Yes.’

‘Ya got it.’

‘And if I put a foot wrong you’ll leak my little indiscretions,’ Tom said.

Selina shrugged. ‘I suppose if I keep you close and involved you’ll be loyal to the end.’

Tom held out his hand.

Selina took it. ‘Ya got yourself a deal.’

‘Thank you, Madam President.’

***

‘Say thank you.’

Selina gripped the head board and pushed her face against it.

‘Thanks,’ she muttered.

His hand caught her ass. She groaned.

‘Not good enough,’ he said.

‘Guess you’ll have to punish me more.’

‘Hmm. My hand hurts.’

Selina squirmed. ‘Be creative.’

She heard a door open. Then running water.

She didn’t hear him swing it through the air, and yelped when the material snapped against her skin.

‘Why am I wet?’ she demanded.

‘Wet towel,’ Kent said.

‘Oh, I thought you’d use your belt or something.’

He rested his hand in the small of her back. ‘A belt would hurt.’

‘That’s the point.’

‘No, I mean, _really_ hurt,’ he said. ‘I might injure you.’

‘You’re too nice to be the bad guy,’ Selina said. ‘Ya wanna swap?’

‘Yes, please.’

***

‘Isn’t your buddy supposed to be keeping an eye on this?’ Selina said, waving the tablet at Kent.

‘Print newspapers. Online is the province of the hive mind.’

Ben squinted at his cell. ‘Christ, I couldn’t do a tenth of the stuff they’ve written about you. I’d need another heart by-pass.’

‘Kinda flattering,’ Dan suggested. ‘A person would have to be really agile to take it from three guys on the Resolute desk.’

‘And indifferent to it being crushed into matchsticks,’ Kent said. ‘It’s too old for that much weight.’

‘Hey!’ Selina protested.

‘Three grown men are a significant mass,’ Kent said.

Amy shook her head. ‘Sex is bad enough without attempting to balance on a desk.’

‘Depends on the sex,’ Dan said.

‘Depends on the desk,’ Ben said.

‘Look at this story,’ Selina said. ‘The President took it doggy-style on the presidential seal. That doesn’t even have a bit of truth.’

‘The one about the Resolute desk does?’ Dan asked.

Selina looked at him. ‘Yes, Dan. I’ve had sex on the Resolute desk. Then I went into the Rose Garden, tied my lover to a tree with my stockings, and whipped him with my belt.’

Kent crossed his legs. Dan put his papers in his lap.

‘Ma’am are you writing these stories?’ Ben asked.

‘If I was writing them, I wouldn’t be on my knees anywhere,’ Selina said.

‘That these stories exist is not surprising,’ Kent said. ‘Anyone in the public eye quickly finds themselves portrayed as performing all manner of sexual acts both tender and brutal as the author or artist may desire.’

‘There went the last scraps of my sex drive,’ Ben muttered.

Kent ignored him. ‘What is unusual is that in being reported as gossip these are becoming something other than harmless fantasies.’

Ben scratched his temple. ‘Anyone in the public eye?’

‘Musicians and actors are the most common,’ Kent said,’ ‘but politicians are by no means rare.’

‘We’re in the public eye,’ Ben said. ‘Have you checked that nobody is writing dirty stories about you?’

‘Something you wanna tell us, Ben?’ Selina asked.

‘I cannot conceive what would ever possess someone to write about me,’ Kent said.

‘Found some,’ Dan said, holding up his tablet. ‘Not all dirty.’

‘Seriously?’ Selina asked.

‘Yeah, but there’s way more for me,’ Dan said.

‘Mankind is doomed,’ Amy said.

‘Most of these stories about me are bullshit,’ Selina said, ‘but some of them have enough detail that they’re coming from inside the administration. Amy, find out who it is.’

‘Yes Ma’am.’

‘Nobody writes shit about me and gets away with it.’

***

Dan and Amy had been despatched to damage control. Now it was just Selina, Ben, and Kent in the Oval Office discussing Tom’s accusation.

‘There is very little we can do that will not rebound upon us,’ Kent said.

‘Tom said that Doyle was helping with his little witch hunt,’ Selina said.

‘And we could do something if Doyle was going to continue as your VP,’ Ben said. ‘But come inauguration he’s out of a job anyway. Sacking him would just fan the flames of rumour.’

‘Particularly as everyone believes him to have prostate cancer.’ Kent said. ‘I strongly recommend we don’t harass someone widely believed to be a cancer victim.’

‘Thanks a bunch, _Ben_ ,’ Selina said. ‘Your story has now made him unsackable.’ She threw up her arms. ‘Why is so difficult for to just fire people?’

‘Because you’re the president and every move you make is scrutinised,’ Ben said. ‘Even things you didn’t do, like fucking on the Resolute desk.

‘No, we did that,’ Selina said, rubbing her eyebrow.’ Just us though. No other guys.’

‘Getting a blowjob in a staffer’s office?’ Ben asked.

‘It’s okay,’ said Selina. ‘It was Kent’s office.’

‘Screwing on the presidential seal?’ Ben asked hopelessly

‘Not yet,’ Selina said brightly. ‘Hey, Kent, are we distracting you?’

Kent looked up, he was putting out two small plates of cat food. ‘I wasn’t aware that going through a litany of places and sexual acts required my undivided attention.’

Selina cut her eyes at him. ‘What’re going to do about Doyle?’

‘For now, nothing,’ Kent said. ‘There’s nothing to be done before the inauguration.’

‘He’s gonna be on edge,’ Ben said. ‘Especially with Tom getting the treasury. Doyle’s gotta know that Tom gave him up. After the inauguration, you can always... run a freeway through his house or something.’

‘Ban him from lobbying,’ Kent suggested.

‘Get his ex-wife to move in next door,’ Selina said.

Ben clutched his chest. ‘That’s too horrible an idea even to think about, Ma’am.’

‘Good! ‘Selina swung her arms. ‘Maybe I’ll ban golf, make him actually spend time with that wife of his.’

‘Golf is a good walked ruined,’ Kent said.

‘Thought you liked sports’, Ben said.

‘Golf is not a sport, it requires neither intense physical or intellectual exertion.’

‘Ooh, fighting words,’ Selina said. ‘Don’t let Doyle hear ya, he already hates Ben. We need at least one of ya able to talk to him without a fist fight.’


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pressure of expectation bounced around. Selina took a deep breath and then another. She glanced back at Catherine who was watching intently. Then she looked up a couple of rows at the staff. Kent was at the end of the row. He met her eyes and smiled. Selina turned back and raised her hand to take the oath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a few days early but the timing was impossible for me to resist. 
> 
> Warning - This chapter contains toxic levels of sappiness, soppiness, and cheesiness.

 

New Year was one of Selina’s favourite holidays. Christmas was for kids but New Year was for the grownups. New Year’s Eve was the big party, sure, but the quietness of New Year’s Day was almost as good. Selina didn’t get much opportunity to just relax. Kent had laughed at her for inviting Sue and Amy along to her spa day with Catherine and Marjorie. Selina laughed at him for choosing to spend the day with “smelly bikers.”

‘You’re fidgeting,’ Sue said severely.

‘No, I’m not,’ Amy said. ‘You meant me, right?’

‘You’re the one who’s fidgeting,’ Sue said.

They were lay prone on benches having hot rock massages. Someone was snoring.

‘Catherine, are you asleep?’ Selina asked.

‘No, Mom,’ she said heavily. ‘It’s Marjorie.’

Selina snorted. ‘Too relaxed, huh?’

‘She works very hard,’ Catherine protested.

There was the chilly silence of people who feel that they work much harder, but that it’s inappropriate to say so.

‘At least she only fell asleep,’ Catherine muttered. ‘It’s not like spending the day role-playing _Sons of Anarchy_.’

‘You wish she was that interesting,’ Selina murmured.

Catherine sighed. ‘Pretending to be a biker is “interesting.” Sure, Mom.’

Sue lifted her head. ‘Who’s pretending to be a biker?’

‘Fuck, I hope it’s not Ben,’ Amy said.

Selina opened her eyes and look over at the other women. ‘She meant Kent.’

‘What?’ Sue asked. She looked at Selina.

‘That’s what he’s doing,’ Catherine said. ‘Riding around with his terrifying biker friends.’

‘I told ya not to spend the afternoon with them.’

‘I don’t understand the joke,’ Sue protested.

Selina shook her head. ‘No joke. He’s in a biker club.’

‘A club full of ridiculously macho bikers who talk in Spanish and leer,’ Catherine said.

‘That’s just the women,’ Selina said.

‘Kent?’ Sue asked. ‘Kent Davison?’

‘Ya didn’t know?’

Amy rolled her eyes. ‘Maybe he was saving it for your anniversary.’

‘At least I am not dating a southern stereotype,’ Sue retorted.

Selina swivelled to look at Amy. ‘You’re dating?’

‘Yes Ma’am. His name is Buddy. It won’t affect my work.’

Selina and Catherine exchanged glances.

‘Thank God it isn’t Dan,’ Catherine said.

‘Or Jonah,’ Sue suggested.

Amy groaned. ‘I never dated Jonah. I went out to dinner with Jonah one time because it was the only way he would give us back that stupid card.’

The massage therapists began taking removing the hot rocks.

‘Jeez, can you imagine signing the wrong name on a card being such a big deal now?’ Selina asked, sitting up. ‘The stuff we used to freak out about seems so small and pretty.’

‘Melting forks,’ Amy said.

‘Robust,’ Sue said.

‘Not being able to have a dog,’ Catherine said.

Selina pulled a face. ‘I am really sorry about that, but –’

Catherine waved her hand. ‘Not your fault. I know.’

‘The kittens are... enjoyable,’ Sue admitted.

‘Do they have names yet?’ Catherine asked.

Selina rolled her neck. ‘Kent’s last cat was called Fibonacci. I suggest Fibonacci 2: Electric Boogaloo, and Fibonacci 3: Quest for Peace.’ She rolled her eyes. ‘He told me I was silly, and that Fibonacci was a tabby while Quest for Peace was Superman _4_.’

‘There’s a Superman 4?’ Catherine asked.

Amy ran her fingers through her hair. ‘They always go too far with these things. You need to know when to stop.’

‘That’s for damn sure,’ Selina said.

***

Catherine was turning her room upside down when it happened.

‘What’s the matter?’

‘I can’t find my hard drive!’

‘Ya got all your footage backed up don’t ya?’ Selina asked.

She knew that Catherine didn’t.

‘It’s months of work,’ Catherine wailed. ‘How can a whole hard drive go missing?’

Selina glanced at Gary. ‘You’d think a few files getting corrupted or something would be a normal thing to go wrong.’

Gary shuffled his feet.

‘What about the copy I gave you for Christmas?’ Catherine asked.

Selina made a pained noise. ‘I gave it to the security team to check, and they said there was a flaw with the disc that could’ve been a virus. Sorry, sweetie, they had to destroy it.’

Catherine kept searching. Selina turned away and saw Kent, in the living room, look at his cell, and go white.

‘What?’ Selina asked.

‘There’s been a... there’s been a bombing, that is to say a series of bombings. The largest at the Bernhard Institute headquarters and a dozen of their clinics.’

‘What?’ Selina asked. ‘The family planning people?’

‘Presumably some kind of Christian fundamentalists,’ Kent said. ‘Although they service all kinds of fertility and family planning issues. I believe that Devon utilised them for her treatment.’

‘Well don’t just stand there! Call everyone in. Let’s get moving.’

***

It wasn’t Selina. It looked like Selina and it sounded like Selina. She watched as the Other Selina bustled around, listened to reports, gave orders, reassured the nation, and didn’t have to fight to keep the trembling from her voice.

As she climbed into the car, Kent gently squeezed her hand.

The motorcade came to a halt. A secret service man opened the door.

‘Latest death toll is a hundred and fourteen,’ Kent said.

‘That’ll rise before the end of the day,’ Ben said. ‘They always do.’

‘Cheery,’ Selina said. She got out of the car.

The building was mostly rubble. Ambulances, police, and firefighters were still working. On one side of the street there was a silent crowd, shocked and tearful. On the other side were the banner-welding protestors.

Selina made the mistake of reading the banners. “Got what they deserved” was the general refrain.

Selina walked over to the mourners. Shook hands. Said how sorry she was.

‘Whore!’

Selina turned. A demonstrator floored a cop with his banner, decked another, and ran towards Selina.

‘Slut!’ He spat at her. It hit her coat.

Selina grabbed his collar, dragged it down, and hit him in the face as hard as she could.

Then the fury of the security service hit them.

***

‘Don’t yell at me, my hand hurts.’

Tom James crossed his arms. ‘That’s what happens when you punch people.’

‘One person. I don’t make a habit of it.’

‘Perhaps you should,’ Kent murmured.

They looked at him. He waved his tablet.

‘Your approvals are through the roof,’ he said.

Ben adjusted his belt. ‘Except we’re trying to engage the public with a speech about compassion, forgiveness, and not being a judgmental dick to people using medical services. That’d look insanely hypocritical coming from someone who just punched out a protestor.’

‘The fucker spat at me,’ Selina said. ‘That’s not protest, it’s assault.’

Tom sighed. ‘So, I give the touchy-feely speech designed to gently suggest that, hey maybe blowing up family planning clinics isn’t very Christian, and you, Ma’am... what, strap on your boxing gloves and start swinging?’

Selina squared her shoulders. ‘I do the patriotism bit. We’re the country of freedom. We refuse to be bowed by terrorists, whatever colour, creed, or religion they are. Freedom. Choice. Lincoln, Washington, all the stirring stiff. Ya know.’

Tom nodded. ‘Your speech sounds much more fun than mine.’

‘Tell ya what, next terror attack on, America soil, ya can beat up an asshole supporting the terrorists.’

***

Selina wrapped her hair up in a towel and walked into the bedroom. Kent was on the bed, reading a novel. He put it down when he saw her.

‘Hey,’ she said.

‘Hey yourself.’

‘Dry my hair?’

‘Of course.’

Selina leaned back against him as he towelled her hair. There was something deeply reassuring about the feel of his chest and the warmth of his breath against her cheek.

‘Is Mike gonna be okay?’ she asked.

‘It was a good speech,’ Kent said. ‘It was barely recognisable as Mike’s work.’

‘By the fifth draft. The first one was so... angry.’

She felt Kent shrug.

‘After all his and Wendy’s travails getting pregnant, murdering doctors and nurses struck rather close to the bone for him.’ He sighed. ‘Perhaps anger is the appropriate response.’

Selina looked up at him. ‘I was kinda expecting ya to lecture me on punching that guy.’

‘I hope that I don’t lecture you,’ Kent said mildly.

‘Nah,’ Selina said. ‘I’d like to have punched the bombers.’

‘They’ll be caught.’ Kent said. ‘The FBI have very sophisticated investigation techniques.’

Selina snorted. ‘That doesn’t sound at all creepy.’

‘I was scared,’ Kent said.

Selina swivelled around to look at him. ‘Huh?’

‘When he approached you. I thought...’ Kent looked away. ‘But he was merely a thug.’

Selina held his hand to her chest. ‘Buster, I know more about that fear than anyone should.’

‘I’m well aware.’

He gently pulled his hand free and ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it into spikes. ‘That is a rather more complementary style than might have been expected.’

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Sure. Maybe I’ll get my nose pierced too.’

‘That always seemed impractical,’ Kent said. ‘Particularly in winter.’

‘Or if ya got allergies,’ Selina said.

‘I once dated a woman with a navel ring,’ Kent said. ‘It was interesting.’

‘I hope she’d already had kids,’ Selina scoffed. ‘That piercing is probably a lot less sexy after.’

‘Not everyone wants children,’ Kent said.

Selina was quiet for a long moment. ‘I went to one of those clinics with a college friend,’ she said. ‘Everyone outside was screaming and carrying on. Jesus, we got called names I’d never heard before.’

‘Was your friend alright?’

‘Took a while, but yeah.’

‘It’s something I’m glad it was never necessary for me to make a choice about,’ Kent said.

Selina stood up. ‘I bet ya never had a near miss in your life.’

‘Not yet,’ he said, smiling slightly.

‘Not funny!’

***

‘It’s Doyle,’ Amy said.

‘Huh?’ Selina put down her pen.

‘We traced the IP address to his house,’ Amy said. ‘He’s the one writing these salacious stories and he’s posting them from home.’

Selina blinked. ‘That is the dumbest thing I ever heard.’

‘That’s what we thought,’ Dan said. ‘So, we had the syntax of the messages compared to syntax in emails of his that WikiLeaks published and they matched: grammar, spelling, and vocabulary.’

‘Plus, he told Roger Furlong, and Will told me,’ Amy admitted

‘What is it with you and beanpoles?’ Dan asked.

‘What is it with you and every woman on the planet?’ Amy retorted.

‘Enough,’ Selina said holding up her hands. ‘I’ll deal with Doyle.’ She stood up. ‘Maybe see what his wife thinks about him writing dirty stories about another woman.’

‘There’s gotta be something we can do to shut him up,’ Amy said.

‘I’ll do some investigating,’ Dan promised.

Selina rolled her eyes. ‘Sure, and then ask Ben and Kent to find out what they can.’

***

Selina’s heels snapped a tattoo against the tile floor. She hadn’t been over to the Eisenhower building since she became president. Why would she? Presidents didn’t go to vice-presidents. Vice-Presidents came to presidents on their fucking knees and begged for attention. Begged! Well, Doyle was going to have her complete and total attention. Just like an ice cube getting the all attention of a flamethrower.

Selina stormed past Doyle’s startled secretary and threw open the door to the office.

The congressman talking with Doyle started, and dropped papers on the floor.

‘Selina,’ Doyle began. ‘To what –’

‘You, out,’ Selina said to the congressman. ‘This is classified.’ She slammed the door shut behind and turned on Doyle. ‘Ya busy, Andrew?’ she asked, stalking forward. ‘Ya got a lot on your plate? I guess creating libellous filth takes a lot of time, huh?’

Doyle crossed his arms. ‘Oh, you finally worked it out, did you? It took you long enough.’

Selina smiled viciously. ‘What can I say, Andrew? Your petty, pathetic little fantasies are so far below my notice that it’s taken all this time for anyone to care enough to investigate.’

‘If it’s so petty and unimportant then why are you here?’ Doyle sneered. ‘Nothing better to be doing?’

Selina poked him in the chest. ‘I’m here because we just had a whole string of bombings and an hour later ya published anther story! Do ya know what undermining me when we’re in a state of emergency means? Huh? There’s a word for that, Andrew: treason.’

The colour drained from his face.

‘That’s bullshit!’ Doyle snarled. ‘Don’t you dare –’

‘Don’t I dare?’ she interrupted him. ‘Don’t I dare? I have had enough of your patronising, sexist shit but ya know what, I expect no better from ya. What I do expect from ya is loyalty.’

Doyle laughed bitterly. ‘Loyalty? After you have humiliated and abused me? After you blackmailed with Teddy’s behaviour?’

‘He’s the one who brought that on ya,’ Selina sneered.

‘And I’m going to be the one who brings your humiliation on you,’ Doyle retorted. ‘We both know that you’re no angel, Selina. If you’re debasing your office, then maybe that should be exposed.’

‘Fuck you,’ Selina said. ‘I could fill this room with your mistresses, but I start dating one guy and I’m an embarrassment to my office?’

‘That’s different!’

Selina’s grin was feral. ‘Because I’m a woman. I get it, Andrew, ya can’t attack me directly because you’re a fucking coward. Ya hate me and that’s fucking fine, as long as ya play ball, but ya couldn’t even do that. Ya couldn’t even scheme properly. So, what’s left? Sniggering stories, the way that weak little boys have always attacked women they wanted to cut down.’

Doyle shook his head. ‘Playing the gender card is weak.’

‘Not as weak as being an _incompetent_ backstabbing sexist.’

Doyle snorted. ‘You know all about incompetence.’ He straightened his tie. ‘It doesn’t matter. It’s gonna come out. The days when adultery in the White House could be dismissed with a nod and a wink are long gone.’

Selina cocked her head. ‘Adultery?’

Doyle hesitated at her confusion. ‘I have proof.’

Selina laughed in his face. ‘Ya don’t know who I’m dating. Ya don’t have a fucking clue. Ya know _nothing_ but rumours and gossip.’

He reddened. ‘I’ll find out.’

Selina threw up her hand as she stalked away. ‘Do your worst, Andrew, maybe ya can throw some spit balls or pull my pigtails.’

***

‘Quit laughing at me,’ Selina ordered.

‘Your voice is shaking,’ Kent said mildly.

‘No, it’s not.’ Selina fidgeted with her hair. ‘Does this look okay?’

‘It looks perfect,’ Gary promised.

Selina looked at Kent. He nodded.

‘The shoes –’ Gary began.

‘No,’ Selina said. ‘We’re not having this conversation again.’

Gary’s face fell. He clutched the rejected shoes to his chest and shuffled over to the closet.

‘I want this to be perfect,’ Selina said defensively.

‘I agree with Gary,’ Kent said.

‘Gosh, not often ya say that,’ Selina laughed.

Kent took her hand and rubbed it between his. ‘Selina, you look amazing. This is your time. We... We have all worked very hard to get you here. I know that you will make us all proud.’

Selina punched his shoulder.’ You’re gonna make me all sappy.’

‘God forbid that happen,’ he said with a slight quirk of an eyebrow

‘This feels unreal,’ Selina said.

‘It’s real,’ Kent said. ‘In a couple of hours, the country will watch you take the oath.’ He gave a slightly strained smile. ‘You should be proud.’

Selina smiled coquettishly. ‘Are ya proud?’

Kent’s cheek coloured. ‘You’re going to make _me_ sappy,’ he murmured.

Gary cleared his throat. ‘The car is on the way,’ he said.

‘I’ll see you there,’ Kent said, stepping back.

Selina looked at him blankly for a second. ‘You’re not... oh, right I guess.... Ya don’t get to ride in the car.’

Kent shook his head. ‘My only involvement is purely as a member of your staff.’

‘Well, fuck,’ Selina said.

That got an uncharacteristic grin from him.

‘Indeed,’ Kent said.

‘Sorry.’

‘It is what it is.’

‘Ma’am, the car –’

Selina waved her hand. ‘Yeah, yeah.’ She rolled her eyes at Kent. ‘At least Doyle won’t be there. Ya find anything?’

‘We’re working on it.’

Selina shook her head. ‘He thinks I’m seeing a married man.’

‘He judges everyone by his own behaviour,’ Kent said. ‘You’ve done nothing wrong.’

‘I know.’ Selina kissed his cheek.

***

In the car, Catherine crossed her legs. Marjorie was sat next to her, clutching her hand. Selina looked at her own hands clasped in her lap, and then at the space beside herself. Doyle thought he knew something. If he kept digging, then he might learn something he wasn’t expecting.

‘Maybe next time,’ Catherine said.

‘Huh?’ Selina asked. ‘What?’

Catherine licked her lips. ‘Maybe next time Kent can ride with us.’

Selina stared at her. ‘Next time?’

‘When you’re re-elected,’ Catherine said. ‘You’ll have another inauguration.’

‘Yeah.’ Selina let a breath out slowly. ‘ln four years.’

It was a long time in one way and no time at all in another. Selina looked out of the darkened window. In four years, maybe she could acknowledge Kent. Maybe. Christ. Could she ask Kent to wait that long? Did she want to?

***

The pressure of expectation bounced around. Selina took a deep breath and then another. She glanced back at Catherine who was watching intently. Then she looked up a couple of rows at the staff. Kent was at the end of the row. He met her eyes and smiled. Selina turned back and raised her hand to take the oath.

It passed in a blur. She repeated the words that she had memorised even without knowing. She heard the dull roar of all those people breathing but she wasn’t thinking of them. She could feel their eyes watching but she wasn’t thinking of that.

All of her adult life had led to this. Unhappiness. Misery. Loneliness. This had been the beacon in her darkest time.

She felt the applause. The roar of approval. It washed over her like a physical force.

She deserved this. She deserved this.

Selina turned. She kissed Catherine and hugged her.

Then she walked up to the next row. She saw Kent’s eyes widen.

She held out her hand. He stood up.

Selina could hear the confusion and tumult in the audience. She wasn’t thinking about them.

She kissed Kent. ln front of the audience, the cameras, and God knew who else.

He had his arms around her. There was a moment of expectation and then she felt him dip her.

The crowd exploded in confusion; as many gasps and shouts as cheers and applause.

Kent straightened them up. Selina stepped back.

‘What the f... heck did we just do?’ she asked breathlessly.

‘I’m not sure,’ Kent said. ‘But it was fun.’

The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foul words and frowns must not repel a lover;  
> What though the rose have prickles, yet 'tis pluck'd:  
> Were beauty under twenty locks kept fast,  
> Yet love breaks through and picks them all at last.
> 
> – from Venus and Adonis by William Shakespeare


End file.
